Crimson King
by Zypher Evans
Summary: There is a reason why Yugi thought the day would be different... As he will soon find out, the rest of his life will be different as well. YxYY yaoi R&R! The plot thickens!
1. Crimson King 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, there's the disclaimer. I don't own the characters in Yugioh… But the story is mine damn it!

**Yugi's Pov**

Rain… I always loved the rain. It reminded me much of myself. Falling, crying in pain, trying to burrow deep into the ground as if to hide from something. Or in my case someone. You see I'm not exactly the most popular kid in school unless you count being bullied at least four times a day a popularity contest. If that's the case, then I've won hands down. Though I haven't won anything truthfully. I'm fighting a loosing battle, right here in the streets of Domino. I won't give up though. Why should I? Why should I let them win when I can get up, rise to my feet and stagger home. Or at least that's what I would do. If I could move, yet all I can see is darkness and pain. Pain so great that regardless how hard the rain falls, I can't feel it. The skies are crying for me.

Isn't that a nice thought? I figured it was. Figured that at least something cared about me. As I lie here I can smell blood, lots of blood. It's my blood and it is currently strewn all over this back ally. I always try to take a different way home. I'm always running late, not that it matters. I live with my Ji-chan. I don't let him see my pain because I know he'll just ask me questions about it and worry about me more than he already does. I can feel myself growing tired, succumbing to the darkness that threatens to envelop me. This is all my fault, if I had been strong enough to stand up to Ushio and his cronies I'd be awake, at home in my nice warm bed. Mnn…Bed… I miss the comfort of the sheets, wrapping around me in a cocoon. Maybe I'll die here.

End the pain and suffering I go through day to day. That thought scares me. Death, I remember it so well. My mother and father had perished in a crash when I was young. And now, I even see my grandfather slowly being taken from me, as he becomes frail in his old age. Death is all around me, clinging to me like my clothes from the sopping wet rain. It does not matter now. Nothing matters any more. My whole body is black and blue. A lifetime of being bullied will have that effect on you. And then, my thoughts stop, my breathing so very shallow, this is it I thought glumly to myself. This is where I'm going to die. My eyes are open only a bit and I see crimson staring into my eyes. My breath hitches then, nothing. Darkness has taken me into unconsciousness. I'm only twelve and I'm about to die.

**Five years later;**

Young Yugi had awakened with the sound of his alarm clock blaring at him. With a glare and a heavy grunt, a fist poking out of the covers to unceremoniously slam down upon the offending machine silencing it. He had that dream again, it was wearing him down. Those deep, piercing crimson eyes. Glaring fruitlessly out the window he noticed it was raining. Just like it had been that day so long ago. With a sigh he shook his head. Never had he the chance to thank who ever it was that saved him. Who had it been? With silent musings he was spaced out until a voice downstairs snapped him from his thoughts. The disheveled teen frowned recognizing the voice instantly. It was his grandfather. His grandfather was back from his three-day stay at the hospital. With a sigh Yugi rose up out of his bed into a sitting position. Bags beneath his eyes and his hair drooped somewhat with sweat. It was all because of that damn dream.

Narrowing violet orbs searched his room in a futile attempt to figure out who it had been. Shaking his head, blonde bangs whipping against his cherubic cheeks to clear his mind of the thoughts that plagued him every day and night. Releasing a breath that unbeknownst to him he had been holding he staggered out of bed. Out of the safety of his room with his school clothes in tow. Licking his lips he found his way to the bathroom regardless of his currently bleary eyed state. Rubbing the sleep away with the back of his right fist he used the left to open the bathroom door. Heading inside he carefully stripped out of his light blue pj's and winced as he moved. His body was covered in bruises. Just like it had been that day when the stranger had rescued him from death. Frowning he stroked fingers over his many abrasions then removed his boxers very carefully. On his back were fresh cuts, old cuts and scars. Bits of blood dribbled down, his movements having torn his freshest ones open. Yelping softly and shaking he moved to turn on the taps, letting steam fill the air.

Right now a shower was exactly what he needed. His body screamed at him for comfort. The hot shower would provide just that and more. Slipping over to the door he locked it then moved to the shower and climbed inside. Wincing briefly when the hot stream hit the back of his neck. His amethyst gaze had locked onto the floor of the shower, blood intermingled with water and he sighed. Knowing that right now he didn't need to pretend to be strong crystalline tears streaked down his face. No one would hear him over the pounding of the water emitted from the shower. Thus he began to cry. His knees growing weak and giving out beneath his frail lithe frame. His hands clutched his face before raking through his hair. Blonde locks clung to his watery cheeks as obsidian and amethyst tipped tendrils watered down to his back. His hair, his short stature, his baby smooth complexion and his features that reeked of innocence was why he was always being beaten up. His purity, the fact that he was light was what people who are evil and dark seek out and try to stamp out. Someone had almost succeeded once. Until he was saved. Those damn eyes once again.

Why was he thinking about that at a time of weakness such as this? He had that he was so weak, defenseless against the cruel world. He only allowed himself to cry in the shower as his pain was ebbed away from the stream of hot water hitting his back. Blinking he realized that the water was starting to grow colder. How long had he been in the shower now? His day dreaming distracting him from what he wanted to do in the shower. A quick shampoo and soap up later he was ready to get out of the now cold stream. With a deep growl he turned the taps off and wrapped himself with the towel, drying himself off trying hard to be careful. Hissing as he hit a particularly purple and bluish bruise on his ribs he began to berate himself about his weakness, inability to protect himself and his reason for living. Pausing in his self-hatred course he began to get dressed. He hated the school customs as well. Those blasted blue pants and overly huge jacket. Yugi was supposed to wear a white shirt but he snorted at that and wore a black leather shirt that clung to his lithe frame, hiding his bruises from sight. It was easier this way. The shirt provided him some protection from the fists that more than often flew at his body. That and it looked a hell of a lot better than everything else the school wanted him to wear.

Rolling his eyes he slowly strapped his leather boots with buckles to his feet. A small uncharacteristic smirk crossed his soft flesh orbs called lips. Attaching his belts round his waist he looked up into the mirror, positioning the buckles in a criss-cross before putting his deck box onto it. The belts were the same as his boots, black with silver latches and silver studs running through the middle. And then he put on his signature black neck belt. Now he was ready. Ready for a new day at the same school with the same bullies with the same people who would just watch him go through hell and not do a damn thing about it because they were too busy with their own lives. Another snort at that thought and a lick of his lips later he was in his room, stuffing his books into his bag. Despite his constant beatings he always had A's, regardless of the time he took off school now and then when he got the particularly bad beatings. He chalked it up to being sick and didn't answer any more questions than that. Lugging his book bag down stairs he made his way into the kitchen but not before discarding the heavy load by his chair at the table. Narrowed eyes searched the cupboards until he came across exactly what he was looking for. His features lit up when he found his favorite cereal and he snatched a bowl, a spoon and even raided the fridge for milk. Putting his cereal in the bowl and adding milk he then put them away and bounced over to the table now in a cheery mood. It was as if he had forgotten about his self-loathing.

It was like this every day. Even the beatings couldn't make him depressed forever. Happily eating away with loud crunches he noticed his grandfather staring at him oddly. Blinking he tilted his head, bangs getting into his face as he stared back cutely. Solomon laughed softly at his grandson's face and made his way into the kitchen. However he had paused briefly to ruffle Yugi's hair which he pouted indignantly at. Solomon looked at Yugi and then frowned when he looked at the time.

"Yugi, you'll be late again if you don't get moving."

His voice had been laced with so much concern that the young boy blanched at the thought of being late. Again! Coughing on the remnants of his cereal he grabbed his bag and bolted for the door, yanking it open and waving briefly before vanishing into the daylight towards school

"Oh Ra! By Ji-chan!"

Was what Solomon could make out from the retreating form. He sighed heavily. How would he tell little Yugi? Solomon had cancer, only a few more months to live. Six to be exact. The thought wore at his mind and heart. He was the only one left for the boy, he was sure that loneliness would eat him alive. Sighing and moving an aged hand through grayed strands of spiked hair he began to get to work. Putting Yugi's used dishes in the sink and washing them before moving out to the front of the store to sweep.

As Yugi ran he began to feel that he was being watched. But with a quick look over his shoulder he dismissed it almost immediately and bolted through a red light. He grinned at his 'rebellious' actions and was glad no cars had been coming. Yugi managed to make it just in time to school, sliding through the doors of his classroom just as the last bell hand rung. Seating himself he stared out the window breathlessly, head meeting desk. Yes, today felt like it would be different and his teacher would be the first to make sure of it. As the class settled down the teacher, Ms. White addressed the class.

"Now class, settle down. We have a new student today…"

The woman moved a hand gracelessly towards the door and that's when Yugi's eyes widened to the size of saucers. His amethyst gaze locked onto the most beautiful man he had ever seen. And he looked a lot like himself. His heart leapt in his chest, as he couldn't tear his eyes away. Yugi felt a deep blush stride over his cheeks when a pair of crimson eyes latched onto his own. His eyes widened more if possible. It was those eyes that haunted his dreams. With a dry mouth he squeaked quietly, slumping down in his seat as if he was melting into a pool of goo. It was impossible for him to even hope to stay rigid with those smoldering blood like eyes peering into his amethyst ones. That man wore leather pants that clung like a second skin to his shapely hips and thighs leaving nothing to the imagination. Buckled belts and boots with silver chains strewn over and around his hips so that when he walked they would sway. His upper body was also encased in greedy leather, hiding a sculpted, toned tan chest away from the viewers and that blasted jacket the school provided was hanging off his shoulders like a cloak. That's when Yugi noticed his hair and his mouth went agape. His hair was so much like his own but with gold streaks going up into the crown of ebony and had crimson tipping said ebony instead of amethyst. Murmurs and eyes darted back and forth between Yugi and the gold like sexual figure before him. Shaking his head he realized he had been staring and just short of drooling. The man was smirking but Yugi somehow felt that gaze and smirk were just for him. Shivers ran though his spine at the thought. Never before this moment had he put much thought into his sexual preference but now, he was sure he was as gay as he was naked when he was born.

"This is an exchange student from Egypt,"

The teacher explained quickly. A deep sultry voice, baritone in nature broke Yugi's thoughts and the name of this man whom raptured him so was…

"Atem, Yami."

Yugi melted again as he looked back up into those eyes and blushed trying to advert his gaze until his teacher interrupted his thoughts yet again.

"Yami, please take a seat next to… Lets see… Yugi."

Yugi gulped and preyed he wouldn't pass out as Yami swayed through the sea of desks after a more than graceful bow to the teacher. Yugi's eyes trained themselves on Yami's hips and he swallowed hard, watching them sway back and forth. Yami stopped just next to Yugi's desk and stared at him before speaking.

"Hello there… Little one, you are?"

Yugi thought he had died and gone to heaven. Not only was he sexy but he was addressing him, the kid no one ever talked to. Yugi could feel a nosebleed coming on and had to advert his eyes.

"Y…Yugi…"


	2. Crimson King 2

Chapter 2

Thank you to yamixyugixyaoilover and BlackMagic 2 for your reviews. X3

Chapter two

Yugi had that deer caught in headlight appearance. Gulping down a deep breath of air that he didn't know he was holding he choked. Scarlet covered the whole of his face while sinking below the desk, only his eyes peeked over. Finding his voice or what is left of it he started off in a stutter.

"N…Nice… To me…Meet…Y...You?"

Yami smirked, and Yugi gripped the sides of his desk, fingers glowing white from the depressing of his fingers against the metal. A death grip that could rival that of a pro wrestler while that voice sounded once more.

"A... Pleasure little Yugi."

Yami took his seat as graceful as a cat while sitting straight and setting a book bag that had been slung over his shoulder onto the floor. Sneaking a side-glance to Yugi he noticed that Yugi was still fighting down a blush but had at least sat back up. Flashing him a dazzling smile Yugi had looked over and flushed once more. Chuckling deeply to himself he pulled out a book and discarded the bag beneath his seat with a slight kick. Thick leather soles thumping on the floor as Yami stretched out now paying attention to today's lesson on the bored. Meanwhile Yugi kept sneaking glances at Yami until he managed to calm down and turned his attention to his own text book and sighed deeply. The dark circles beneath his eyes had faded somewhat and he felt a strange sense of ease. Drumming his fingers boredly until Yami looked over. Feeling the gaze on him he stopped drumming his fingers with a soft squeak and started jotting things down from the board into his ratty looking notebook. Yami saw the condition of the book and frowned deeply.

'Seems things haven't picked up for him since our last little meeting… I'm sorry Yugi.'

Yami looked down at his book and flipped it closed in frustration. A small noise came from the corner of the classroom. Everyone looks back to see a tall scruffy looking blonde hunched over his desk snoring, drooling and babbling about a man eating burger. A mirthful twinkle lit in Yami's eyes as he laughed in his head then looked to Yugi who was also distracted by the tall blonde. Yugi happened to roll his eyes and then let his head thump against his desk and sighed heavily. Yami scowled darkly.

'What's going on with you Yugi. You look so tired and broken'.

'Well he wouldn't be that way if you had been there to watch over him'

'…'

Yugi started to rub his eyes tiredly. Thankfully class had spun by at record time what with the arrival of Yami and his own tiredness he hadn't noticed the bell until everyone began to rise up from their seats. Yugi winced and rose up, his back starting to throb again. As Yugi started towards the door a strong hand reached out to grasp his arm. Flinching visibly he cowered and dared to peek up over the held arm and realized it was Yami. His eyes were so full of fear as he looked into concerned crimson orbs. Gasping softly Yami loosened his grip on Yugi. Seeing him like that caused pain to go through his heart. Yugi stopped shaking and started to straighten up before adverting his eyes to the ground. This caused Yami to frown and moved his hand to Yugi's chin just to look into those deep innocent amethyst orbs.

"Yugi?"

Yugi squeaked again then looked up and blushed viciously as Yami's breath bounced off his cheeks. Trembling not out of fear but out of something else unknown to himself.

"Y...Yes?"

Yami tilted his head at the way Yugi was acting, confused and concerned. Taking a step back he realized that perhaps he was being too forward and blushed a little himself. However his deeply tanned almost golden skin hid it. You'd have to look really hard to find it.

"U...Um… I was wondering, since I'm new that perhaps you could show me how to get to the English room."

It was a calculated distraction in hopes that Yugi would feel a little more at ease with his presence. And indeed it worked. Yugi smiled brightly from ear to ear making Yami's breath hitch in his throat.

"Yea sure! That's my next class! What other classes do you have?"

Yugi peeked up at the taller elder with wide eyes, sparkling with happiness. Yami raised one elegant brow at the enthusiasm of the younger and chuckled deeply, pulling out his timetable from the pocked of his pants. Yugi's eyes unfortunately wandered down to follow that very hand and blushed crimson again and started to feel lightheaded. So much so that he stumbled back. Yami looked up in time and lurched forward, grabbing Yugi by the sides to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. However the position they ended up in caused Yugi's eyes to go wide. Yami's left knee had wedged itself between both of Yugi's and his chest was also pressed to Yami's. Yami hadn't been paying much attention to the position and thankfully the hallway was empty. Tilting his head Yami looked at Yugi carefully before he noticed Yugi was about to faint. His eyes trailed down and he blushed and took a step back with a chuckle.

"Sorry."

Yugi, not only stunned was a pile of jelly. The close contact, the scent of spices and sand had caused his mind to go into overload. Yugi started to slip down the locker he hand been pressed into slowly. Yami knelt down to make sure he wouldn't hit the floor and Yugi dazedly looked up at Yami.

"Erm… How about that English class?"

Yami blinked and handed Yugi his timetable as they slowly began walking towards the English room. Thankfully for both of them there was a ten-minute interval between classes. Yugi blinked cutely at the paper folded between his hands and his jaw dropped. To be sure of what he was seeing he dug through his bag quickly making Yami raise his brow at him elegantly. It was curious to watch Yugi riffle through his bag. Once Yugi had nabbed the item required from his search he slung the bag onto his back once more and compared the papers. He did a quick double take and couldn't believe it. Looking up to Yami he spoke quietly, slightly choked up from the events not too long past.

"I…It seems we have the same classes."

Yami smirked silently.

"I see… Well then, It'll be nice to get to know you more."

He then flashed Yugi his trade mark grin with a thumb up. Yugi grinned and was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet while smiling so brightly that the god's light itself seemed dim. Yami wouldn't have it any other way. Musing quietly to himself after smiling he wondered how to start his new relationship with his 'friend.' He smirked. Friend for now yes but he had plans for little Yugi. But he had to put his feelings for Yugi away until the time is right. From seeing his disheveled state earlier he vowed to protect Yugi no matter what. He felt that that was what he was born to do.

"Say Yami?"

Yami snapped out of his thoughtful daze, looking to the cherubic bouncy young man next to him.

"Mnn?"

Yugi stopped before the doors of the English class.

"Where are you from and how long have you been here in Domino?"

Yami placed a hand behind Yugi's back to usher him into the class without really touching, keeping respectful of personal space. With a raised brow he wondered if he should tell him the truth from the start. Smirking he made a decision.

"I used to live in Egypt. My family was well respected and happens to be one of the richest families. I have been here in Domino for a little while now."

Yugi smiled at him brightly then it was Yami's turn to ask little Yugi a question.

"What about you? How long have you lived here and what about your family?"

Yugi faltered at his questioning and tears slowly made their way down his cheeks making them tint pinkish from the salty liquid. Hanging his head and hugging his arms to his chest he shivered.

"I live with my Grandfather and when he's gone I'll be all alone. I've lived here all my life."

Yami made an 'o' like gesture with his lips. He hadn't meant to make Yugi upset and he bowed his own head briefly.

"I'm sorry Yugi, it wasn't my place."

Yugi just smiled up at him, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.

"It's okay though. I've at least got you as a friend!"

Yami stared at him then smiled as they made their way to their seats and sat down. English class went by rather quickly along with the rest of their classes. That was Math, Gym, Art, and History. Yugi's favorite subjects being Art and History. History above all else, so was Yami's it seemed. In history they had to cover the Pharaohs of Egypt. Yugi ended up being paired up with Yugi and Yugi found himself learning a lot from Yami. It was almost unnatural how much Yami knew about ancient Egypt. Yugi was in absolute shock and awe. Every single thing Yami told little Yugi he hung on to for dear life as if afraid that loosing any of it would cause his life line to vanish. Wide eyed, Yugi leaned back in his seat. Unfortunately Ushio, the same bully who has been beating him up for over five years was sitting right behind him and kicked Yugi's seat out from under him. It was as if slow motion had set into play as Yugi fell back and cracked his head off the ground. The last thing he saw was concerned crimson staring back at him until he blacked out.

'Great… Just like five years ago. Just like that day'

Was Yugi's very last thought before he had succumbed to the darkness that crept over him, Meanwhile Yami was standing over Yugi's body and glaring at Ushio, boring holes into the Bullies skull. Ushio sneered and stood up then took a swing with his left at Yami. Yami growled darkly and dodged with the greatest of ease then swung back in retaliation, swinging with his right feigning with his left then popping the bully in the mouth with his right. Ushio snarled and tried to grab Yami to bear hug and break his back but Yami wouldn't have it. This man had hurt his little light and judging by how he had seen Ushio act this was a constant. Narrowing his eyes, crimson turned to blood and Yami had lashed out, grabbing Ushio by the throat and squeezing until the bully passed out. With his body slumped on the ground Yami turned away and heard a groan. Yami panicked and swooped down, collecting Yugi in his arms and cradling him into his chest briefly. Yugi's eyes fluttered open and winced.

"Yugi?!?!"

Yami sounded worried to the point in which he was afraid. Afraid for little Yugi's safety, later Yami would take care of Ushio, making him pay. He would rue the day he dared to hurt his light but for now Yami would take care of Yugi. Placing Yugi carefully down in his seat after turning it up Yami knelt down.

"Are you alright?"

Yugi shook his head to gather his mind and smiled very weakly.

"It's okay… I'm used to it. Everyone does something, I've always had to deal with it. At least for the last five years from him."

Yugi gave such a cold nonchalant shrug that Yami lowered his head. Sighing heavily he sat down carefully in his own seat.

"You shouldn't have to be used to it Yugi. You don't deserve it."

Yugi frowned deeply and then snapped

"Then what do I Deserve!"

He hadn't meant to yell and looked horrified at what he just said. Yami just looked up at him with slightly widened eyes and Yugi started to cry before bolting out the door forgetting his things and ignored Yami's shouts. Yami rose up quickly, grabbing Yugi's things and his own and taking off down the same corridor that Yugi had run down. However he couldn't find Yugi anywhere in the building. It was then at that moment that he stood in a four-way route that a blood-curdling scream echoed through the empty hall. Yami's insides froze as his pupils dilated into slits. Shaking he took off in the direction his feet was carrying him in.

"YUGI!!!"

There was no noise at first save for the loud crackling of thunder and lightning through the sky. Until a swish of clothing and a deep evil laugh sounded down to the left, to the left Yami went. Yami's concern was growing with each step. Another scream, it was like a bad dream, Yami's worst dreams.

"YUGI!!!"

He called out again and then he heard Yugi's voice

"Yami! Yami help!"

Racking sobs were heard and Yami jumped out into the dark hallway, crimson silted hues narrowing as he saw through the darkness. Canines extending into long fangs as blood lust over took him. With a deep and dark growl Yami lunged at the offender. It was a female with short-cropped auburn hair and piercing blue eyes.

Cliffie! Dun dun dunnn


	3. Crimson King 3

Thank you my reviewer's x3 I got two fave's -Throws confetti and kittens. -

121 views too!

The more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be, the more twists and turns there will be and of course the more drama.

Anime Hunter08

Manga Fairy

Black magic2

Chapter 3

Yugi could feel his insides searing with a white-hot heat as something sharp dug into his torso. He couldn't stop the pain, the tears, and the shear agony from a twisting jerk that had passed through his body. Before this he had felt a cold circular object pressing into his skin. Yugi had been so scared, he called out for Yami. He didn't know why he did, especially after running off and yelling at him. Yami deserved better than that he felt. Regret, guilt, inner turmoil was what he was going through. But that was quickly discarded when he heard a voice, distant and weak. Suddenly it became stronger and his eyes popped open to see that someone he knew to be a cheerleader and what he considered to be a slut was glaring down into his eyes. Amethyst met cold steel blue and blood trickled out of the corner of Yugi's mouth. Gagging on the sickly sweet iron taste coating the inside of his mouth he angrily spat the blood on the offender's face only to be met with a harsh hand against his cheek. His slight moment of rebellion caused him so much pain since she had dropped him to the floor. After all, he was in pain not only from the slap but the now gaping hole in his torso caused by the offender's weapon. Yugi cried out painfully, wishing those comforting crimson eyes were there in front of him, holding him. He barely knew Yami but felt so at ease and protected within those strong arms. Not to mention the position they had been earlier, no Yugi would not be forgetting that event any time soon. Yugi cried softly as a boot connected to his sides and his body lurched forward. Glumly he thought to himself

'That'll leave a mark.'

Then he heard Yami's voice echoing through the hallways once again. He felt that Yami was so close. He cried out as loud as he could and again was rewarded with a boot to the side and then another boot to his spine when his body turned on its side. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed uselessly. Biting down on his lips he didn't notice when the skin broke as his mouth already was filled to the brim with blood. It caused him to gag, normally Yugi liked the taste of blood and even secretly enjoyed it but today there was just so much in his mouth that it was slowly drowning him. Tired amethyst orbs filled with crystalline tears blinked warily as he lifted his gaze up to the blue eyed, brown haired woman before him. She was wearing a bright pink plastic skirt and a neon yellow tube top. Her boots had heels that rose up at least three, maybe four inches giving the already tall teen more height. Curling up into a ball and whimpering he expected another blow to hit his body as the woman prepared to boot him once again, relishing his pained cries. However this did not happen. What happened instead made his eyes open slowly. It was Yami. Yami was there for him and had pinned the woman down. He glared at the icy eyed woman and snarled, canines bared and Yugi gasped. Trembling, he saw blood colored eyes and long white talons before him. Yami had changed into something.

A far scarier version of the person he had just met today. But even though he was frightened there was something about him that was alluring. Yugi was always thought to be innocent but his mind was doing some less than innocent things right now. Shaking his head he figured it was because he was in so much pain and watched in awe as Yami snapped his teeth viciously. Biting them into the woman's cheek and spitting out a torn piece of flesh before the woman brought a booted foot to his chest to propel him off. That tactic did not work because Yami also had wings of pure shadows. Shadowy tendrils seeped off his form and lashed out at the woman causing gashes to rip over her skin. Yami got up and stood in front of Yugi so he could not be harmed any more. The woman hissed in anger before getting up and running. Yami at first was compelled to chase her down until a small whimper stopped him. Gulping he turned around, his features having softened but he was still changed in that form that both scared Yugi and turned him on. You see Yugi has a biting fetish and those teeth, that glistening sweat, those blood red eyes, that greedy second skin called leather and even the shadows was trapping him into a lusty web. He would never admit it though. At least not yet, no he still had to get to know Yami better. Though it felt like he had known him forever and not for only a few hours.

"Y...Yami?"

Frightened orbs gazed upwards into ones full of concern, blood lust, and something else. Yugi had heard a lot about vampires, not being able to control that very lust. But something was different with Yami. Sure most humans didn't believe that vampires still existed but here before him was the most beautiful creature in his life. A mix of sex, spice, erotica, death, and something else he just couldn't quite place. Shivers ran through his spine. The normally quite teen that often kept to himself felt swept away. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine something like this to happen but then he always believed that there was magic in the world. Blinking fearfully he watched Yami carefully. Yami observed Yugi carefully, confused by the mix of signals he was greeted with off the sweat and blood of the young boy. Blood. His mind screamed at him to lick it off the perfectly innocent creation before him. Smirking briefly he shook his head, he had to be in control, if things got out of control Yugi could end up in worse situations. For a vampire, things couldn't get much worse than this. Yami had been infatuated with this boy since he first saw him five years ago and now here he was bleeding and broken before him with fear and something else through his system though he didn't dare to hope. Fearing that he scared Yugi he reverted to a tolerable form, his teeth still elongated due to the presence of blood but not so much as they had been. His shadows had hidden within his body but he emanated pure power. Sweeping down and scooping Yugi's form into his arms he regarded Yugi Painfully, surprised that he hadn't jerked away from his touch. This was true until roaming hands found a gaping wound in his torso. Yugi yelped in pain and Yami gasped. Fear, regret and guilt clouded his eyes and Yugi could see it clear as day. For some reason Yugi felt it was his fault for what had happened and Yami vice versa.

Yugi shivered in Yami's arms and started to sob into his powerful chest, slightly chubby hands grasping the leather shirt ruefully and buried his face into the pleasant fabric. Hiccuping he quivered and Yami's eyes softened further to the point one could swear they could see tears. That didn't last long and Yami began to speak softly to the young one within his arms.

"Yugi…? I'm going to take you to the hospital now."

Yugi only nodded painfully and sobbed some more, every movement made his body scream in agony. Yami bit his lip slowly and watched the little angel cry weakly. It was almost enough to bring him to his knees. Yami's knees even ducked slightly but he played it off as grabbing the bags he had discarded earlier when he tackled the woman. Whoever she was when he got a hold of her she would pay painfully. Smirking delightfully at the thought he chuckled darkly only in his mind. He had marred her skin and so he would know who she was. He even had tasted her blood. It was to him, disgusting, vile, like a true criminal. It was bitter and salty and had a horrid tangy aftertaste that left much to be desire. Narrowing his eyes he began to walk and then run. The faster he got Yugi to the hospital for his injuries the better. He could feel the life source in his little light begin to wane to an ember. Yami feared what would happen if that precious light was snuffed out. Licking his lips he darted to his lockers to discard his and Yugi's stuff then made great headway towards the hospital. With his greater endurance and speed it only took ten minutes. It would have been faster to fly than run but he didn't need any unnecessary stops. Frowning he burst through the doors of the hospital and roared angrily causing many patients and nurses alike to jump and drop what they were doing.

"He needs help!"

Yami appeared slightly disheveled but he didn't care about his appearance his light was all he cared about and growled when the nurses took him away and demanded that he wait in the blasted waiting room. Fuming silently he berated himself, he should have been more careful. Yugi was so confusing and complex. It was no wonder he was named Yugi. Yugi truly lived up to his name as being a puzzle. Yami however was determined to solve that puzzle even if it took an eternity. Of course Yami was never one to back down from a challenge, oh no it was in his nature to be as stubborn as possible and take up any bet and win. The thought lightened his mood somewhat but soon a somber silence settled over the ward. Looking down at his hands he looked at the blood that had long since dried due to Yugi having been gone for so long. Frowning he snarled to himself. He had just promised himself to protect Yugi and now he had been, well for a lack of better word, shot. He shook his head and started fuming, pacing back and forth causing onlookers to shudder as if they could feel the darkness emanating and slipping through their bones chilling them to the core like a cold wet rain.

'To think I was once a mighty king and now here I stand a wreck and waiting. If I could just…'

His train of thought quickly derailed as he smirked unceremoniously and trotted quietly to the wall that separated him from Yugi and pressed a hand to it. A small tendril of shadow snaked out and weaved through the shadows, probing for Yugi's life force. All he wanted to know is if Yugi was okay. If he would survive, if he didn't that girl would meet a fate worse than hell, an eternity of suffering. Cracking his knuckles he noticed his vile mood would not change for the better until he knew of Yugi's condition. However by the time the shadow reached the room Yugi had been in he had been moved. Blinking he growled in frustration but it was cut short when a doctor stepped out and regarded the room thoughtfully.

"Is there a Yami amongst you?"

Yami's head perked up instantly, narrowed eyes bore holes into the doctor as if probing for information, however the wait for what he was looking for was now over.

"You may see him now. Room 143, follow me."

Yami nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat. The hallway reminded him of death. That made him smirk, ironically Yugi's room was at the very end of this hall, bright annoying lights buzzing as he made his way down past many door ways. The doctor stopped in front of the urgent care door and motioned with his hand.

"Right this way."

Yami snorted, he knew that was where he needed to go because his body was drawn to his light. It was a sickening need that pulled him near where ever he went. Before Yugi, Yami had no interest in mortals, in his own kind or in sex for that matter now that he thought about it. He blanched realizing his thoughts and forced them out of his mind. No matter how amusing they were, he had only just met the boy, at least officially.

'Thoughts like those can wait, for now… Yugi…'

He gasped upon seeing the bright-eyed boy lying almost lifelessly in that bed, it was clear he was drained but he could see the steady rhythm of his chest that told him he was alive. A breath of relief, he would have died inside otherwise. He was glad his little light was safe. Yes his, he smirked. It seemed Yami was also growing a possessive streak. Slipping over to the bedside silently his face grew sad as he reached out to brush golden bangs from a sweaty tired face. Uncharacteristically he pouted and it was then that Yugi decided to open his eyes. Yami's face withdrew the pout as he watched with concern. His eyes were so dull. Had he waited any longer Yugi would have died or he would have had to turn him. If he had done that Yugi probably would have hated him forever. And forever it would have been because only under certain circumstances would he die. Most vampires would die in sunlight or being shot by special bullets. But not Yami, he was before that time and any one he turned would have the same effects as him. Able to change at will, has ability to survive in sunlight, having far stronger senses than any other of the race and special powers. Yami was born with darkness so he mused quietly that Yugi would probably be able to use light as Yugi's essence was just that. Right now though that didn't matter. Yami sighed softly.

"Yugi… I'm so sorry."

Yami bowed his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes, only small slits of crimson could be seen. The boy probably hated him now. He had probably just ruined everything he had worked years to have happen. Now he had gone and thrown it all away. Or had he. His cheek was graced with a feeling that made silk feel coarse. Turning his head he realized it was Yugi's hand and bit back a purr and tried his best not to lean into the tender touch. Yugi only smiled at Yami and then laughed.

"Don't be… You did nothing wrong. I should be the one apologizing to you. If I hadn't run off like that…"

Yugi trailed off, it seemed he did a lot of that or maybe it was just how the cards had been dealt right now. Yami knew it could have turned out worse and sighed deeply. He wasn't expecting the barrage of questions to crop up about, well, him.

"Yami, are you… Are you a vampire?"

He had to be sure, he was certain in his mind but what if he was something else, what if he dreamed it up, he had blacked out so maybe it was all in his head but something was telling him it wasn't. Yugi fidgeted with his hospital gown nervously, the cotton rubbing uncomfortably against his skin. Yami regarded Yugi very carefully, so as to not make Yugi any more scared of him if he was.

"Yes"

Yami lowered his eyes, unsure of what else to say. But Yugi grinned, this could play out very nicely as Yugi had certain fetishes, and Yami would be perfect to fulfil them but then again, despite being innocent he did have a gutter brain. But now Yugi was curious as to what else there was about him and he blinked cutely when Yami looked at him.

"How long?"

Yami blinked a little confused. Yugi noticed and quickly corrected himself.

"I mean how long have you been a vampire?"

Yugi's curiosity was astounding it sounded almost as if he wasn't scared but intrigued and didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. In the end it all came out as blunt questions, honest but blunt. That made Yami laugh softly.

"Well, I was once a great Pharaoh. But that was over three thousand years ago."

Yugi openly gaped at Yami, jaw dropped. So this leather clad sexual beast before him was over three thousand years old. Yugi spluttered like a fish for a moment before making any sense what so ever.

"So… Wow… Your so young looking!"

Yami blinked and tilted his head back laughing loudly.

"Why thank you."

A wink was to follow making Yugi's jaw snap shut and a blush to form over his cheeks making Yami smirk but he chose not to voice it. Soon after the doctor chose to walk in and watched the two, wondering just what had been said to make Yugi that color. Fearing he might have a fever the doctor walked over to check. As he did so, every touch Yami growled silently at. Sitting back in his bed Yugi watched Yami, somewhat amused but flinched when the doctor touched his cheek. Yami rose up immediately and spoke in a loud, proud voice.

"When will he be able to go home?"


	4. Crimson King 4

Keep those reviews coming 3

This story has given me the most hits, alerts and fave's I've ever had. It makes me proud.

Thanks to my reviewers

Shamise

Masami mistress of fire

Anon

Chapter 4

It was clear that Yami didn't like people touching HIS Yugi or people hurting HIS Yugi or even looking at HIS Yugi in strange ways. This doctor hadn't got the hint to stop touching Yugi's cheek and the young light whimpered from the contact. Crimson orbs flashed angrily as he waited for the doctor to finally stop touching Yugi. Yami shook with anger fists clenching and skin going white as half moon's slowly dug into his palms. He didn't notice the pain in his hands, as he was more concerned with Yugi. The doctor sighed in a strange way before backing up and Yami immediately switched back to appearing calm and collected. The doctor spoke up with a lazy monotonous drawl.

"Since nothing major was damaged he can go home when ever he likes, though we would prefer to keep him over night for observation."

Yugi didn't like the man who was his doctor and cowered slightly, his cheek still stung and felt a remnant of darkness. Looking up at Yami fearfully he mouthed that he wanted to go home. He didn't like the doctor and just wanted to get out of there. Yami looked to Yugi, eyes softening ever so slightly before regarding the doctor.

"He doesn't wish to stay, I'm taking him home."

With a grunt Yami pushed past the doctor and picked up Yugi before glaring at the doctor and speaking in a baritone suave.

"Where are his personal effects?"

The doctor just sneered at the two as he dug his hands into his white lab coat and swayed on the spot. Licking his lips he watched the two wildly crowned 'teens' and snorted.

"Over there."

The doctor jerked his thumb before reaching up with one hand, having removed it from his pocket and raked it through his greasy black hair. As Yami passed him the doctor went stock still rigid, Yami was brimming with energy and it scared him. To the point in which he did something indecent. The slimy man slowly inched away and skittered off to relieve himself of his defecated garments. Yami mentally smirked, setting Yugi down in a more than uncomfortable leather chair. Yugi flinched as the cold leather greeted his warm skin then shuddered and Yami's eyes softened further, feeling bad for the day's events. Every time Yugi flinched Yami was reminded of what happened, not that he needed it. He could feel Yugi's pain as if it were his own and it was hurting his heart. His once ice cold heart that was slowly melting. But as his heart melted, his possessiveness grew to new heights making him an extremely dangerous foe. The more he craved the light the stronger his powers of darkness grew. Yami filched through a near by drawer and pulled out what he was looking for and handed Yugi his clothing. With watchful eyes he watched as Yugi weekly took them and then looked up to him. Yami smiled but Yugi raised a brow and Yami blinked and then realized that he had to turn around. With a smirk he walked over to the curtain and drew it so that he couldn't peek. Or at least Yugi wouldn't know he could peek. It was tempting to turn around and peer in through the shadows, oh his perverted mind would have reveled in it. But he figured that wasn't a good idea and as such they only just met despite the recent on-goings. He respected Yugi enough to give him his personal space.

Yugi watched the shadow that lurked beyond the now drawn curtain and flushed furiously. It took him some time to fight that blush down and slowly when he was sure Yami wasn't watching he untied his gown from the back. He now felt very exposed and there was a sexy creature not too far. Yugi silently berated himself for thinking about that at such a time and looked down. He paled and squeaked and hastily tugged on his boxers and pants, praying his predicament would go away soon. Wide amethyst eyes settled once again on the shadow and he felt that he hadn't been watched so he let out a breath he hadn't known to be holding, feeling safe that he hadn't been seen. Trembling at his close call he tried to think of something, anything to rid himself of his problem but his mind kept going back to those crimson eyes and he whined in frustration. Grabbing his black leather shirt he winced as he tried to put it on but was having extreme difficulty due to his injury and yelped when he moved too much. It was obvious that Yami had heard as he saw Yami's shadow heads turn in his direction. Then that smoother than silk voice came through the barrier as if Yami had whispered it next to his ear. Yugi visibly shuddered and mewled quietly, hoping Yami wouldn't hear.

"Yugi? Are you all right? Do you need help?"

Yugi went white, well whiter than the hospital sheets at any rate and his fearful eyes darted up. Licking his lips he looked up at his current position and while praying his 'predicament' would go unnoticed he answered with a shaky reply, finally finding his voice.

"I…I'm having… A… A… Bit of… Difficulty."

With that Yugi paled further as a smooth, tanned hand drew the curtain back. Yugi watched as if it was in slow motion. Gulping he observed Yami step inside the barrier, his crown of crimson tipped locks and a shapely leg were the first to be seen then his back as he turned. Yugi now had a very nice view of certain assets and his eyes widened further if it was possible. His eyes started at the bottom of his boots, slowly worked up, following his calf muscles that was easily viewed from the second skin leather. Then up past his knees to the back of his thighs and up further to his ass and Yugi could feel himself become light headed. Pretending it was from his injury as Yami turned, those smoldering crimson hues locking onto Yugi's petit and rather humorous form. Yugi appeared dazed and pained with his arms over his head, his lithe pale torso glinting with sweat in the moonlight that shone through the window. Yami grinned, taking this in, he seemed to glow and his eyes flickered up to where Yugi's head was partially sticking out of the tight leather shirt's neck line and then his eyes went down to Yugi' injury. He understood immediately and without much thought stepped forward to help Yugi put his shirt on. What he didn't know was that he was torturing Yugi as his fingertips brushed over sensitive skin. All Yami knew was that he was shivering from being cold, seeing his skin bubble up on a series of goosebumps. Without much trouble Yami managed to help Yugi without hurting him and Yugi was flushing scarlet again. Yami tilted his head and Yugi did what he could to play it off. His skin still was burning from where Yami's hands had touched his skin. Even under the silent torture he felt as if he was in heaven. But now that the touch was gone he mentally pouted. Yami caught the pout and moved the curtain back so they could step out and then walk home.

Yugi sighed and watched Yami for a moment, having fought down his blush. He was grateful that Yami hadn't noticed his real problem and had helped him with his shirt. Smiling his award-winning smile Yugi bounced on the spot and Yami chuckled. He was glad to see that despite the day's trouble in the end Yugi was cheerful and happy. It was as if all of the bad deeds that had been done to him had no effect on his light and innocent personality. Yugi practically glomped Yami while breathing quickly.

"Thank You!"

Yami chuckled from the exuberance of the young one and slowly wrapped his arms around Yugi, unsure of what to do, as he wasn't used to hugs. He hesitated for a moment then rubbed his hands in slow circles on the youngers back. Yugi realized just what he was doing and pulled back quickly. Blushing Yugi's stutter returned in full force.

"U… Um, Ya…Mi… Canyouwalkmehome?"

Yami just blinked at Yugi, unsure of what he had said and slowly wrapped his mind around it then nodded, having finally understood what Yugi had said and Yugi's blush grew slightly before grinning.

"Yay!!"

Yugi began to bounce away on the balls of his feet and Yami watched him go. Narrowing his eyes, Yami glared at one of the doctors as they passed through the hallways. It was the one who had touched Yugi's cheek without reason to. Committing that man's face to memory with the decision to hurt him later Yami noticed that Yugi had bounded far ahead and broke into a sprint to catch up with Yugi. Yugi turned to see that his friend had caught up to him and was grinning which caught Yami off guard. Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and Yami smirked. Yami led Yugi out of the hospital, watching the younger in case something happened or someone tried to harm him on the way home. Stepping out into the dark rainy night Yugi shivered. Yami tugged Yugi closer making poor Yugi glow brightly from blushing. Yugi was starting to get the feeling that any more contact would make his head burst or his nosebleed. Letting out an audible squeak Yami noticed the sharp cold wind that accompanied the rain and without much thought picked Yugi up. Yugi couldn't take any more and passed out in Yami's arms. Yami raised a brow, wondering just how he would get Yugi' home. Yami frowned and sighed, cradling Yugi bridal style to his chest and leaned his head to Yugi's. It was then that Yami began to go through Yugi's mind. Yami's forehead glowed brightly, the eye of Ra making itself known in the shadows of the night. The warmth of Yami's body and the eye made Yugi nuzzle into Yami's chest as his fingers grasped the fabric of his leather shirt. Chuckling to himself, Yami held the boy closer having found the information he needs. With a new fierce determination Yami started off in a jog which changed to a sprint and then with the powers of darkness he flitted past all of the humans that lurked in the night, only other vampires could see them now. However Yami could sense that there were no other vampires in the are between the hospital and Yugi's, making the trip easy for the both of them.

It took no time at all, though with the extra speed Yami was now soaked to the bone. However Yami wasn't one to catch colds or viruses so it didn't bother him much. In fact he didn't mind being wet and cold considering the warm body of HIS light he held into his chest who had mysteriously fainted. Yami found the key to the door under a rock hidden carefully in a notch of the wall as he maneuvered Yugi to be held over his shoulder. Smirking at the bundle slung over his back, Yami slipped inside and closed the door behind him, locking it. He had to be very careful now due to Yugi's injuries, he didn't want to hurt the boy any more than he already had. Sighing he mused silently to himself.

'Normally I wouldn't even care, but since I saw him five years ago… He's all I've ever been able to think about. What's wrong with me. When I saw him hurt like that there was this tight pain in my chest and a cold wash went through me. What was it? Was it fear? I don't understand these emotions. They're so alien to me. All I know is that he's mine and I wont let anyone hurt him, not again, not ever.'

Yami crept silently up the stairs, using his abilities and cat like grace to move with the stealth of shadows. He made it to Yugi's room and slowly turned the knob, wincing when it made a soft click sound. The door creaked and Yami scowled at the door. If it made any more noise Yami would be sure to send it to the shadow realm. Growling he stepped inside, making sure Yugi's head didn't hit the door. Snapping the door shut silently behind him he rolled his eyes and slipped over to Yugi's bed. He placed him down on the bed before looking around. It was decorated with powder blue walls, a sky light that filtered in both moon and sun light and there were toy's strewn about all across the floor.

'This truly is an innocents room.'

He sighed, moving to the desk and moved some papers. Taking a seat up on the desk he watched Yugi carefully, crimson eyes scanning the boy with worry. His stomach growled at him, not for food that humans eat however. He was quite weak as he hadn't had his nightly fill and now it was just he and Yugi, and Yugi's body reeked of antiseptic and blood. The blood filled his nostrils making his head spin and he licked his lips. Shaking he gripped the desk. He was determined not to fall victim to his hunger and he would make sure he would do Yugi no harm. Narrowing his eyes he moved to the nearby window and slid it open, not before scrawling a hand written note.

'Yugi, I'm sorry, there are some things I need to take care of. If I'm not back by the time you wake, I'll see you tomorrow.

Yami.'

Yami sighed deeply, tucking the letter beneath a booklet so that it would not fly away. He kept the window open, just incase he was able to return before daylight. Yami wasn't an ordinary vampire naturally. After all he could survive in the daytime without any horrid after effects. His age was the biggest thing that protected him. The once proud Pharaoh of Egypt was born a vampire, his parents murdered when he was a youth. It wasn't until about a thousand years ago the vampires lost their ability to walk in the daytime. That was because the bloodline had become so diluted. Now only Yami, who held many a dark secret and a select few of stronger vampires, could walk in the day. If they were to turn anyone, they would also be able to walk in the day because their blood would be pure. It was all so very confusing yet simple at the same time. Yami shook his head, wet blonde locks plastering to his sharp cheeks while narrowing his eyes. He was on the hunt for someone. With a hungry grin across his face he remembered the girl from the other day and began to jump across rooftops, following the scent of the blood he had tasted. He was certain that it wouldn't taste very good but she deserved to pay. Pausing atop a roof he looked down the barren street below, street lamps flickered feebly under the shadows of the night and he spread his wings. The wings of pure darkness, tendrils wavering in an unseen wind, quivering in excitement as the hunt drew nearer to its climax. Yami drew into his mind's eye the woman's horrid appearance. Snorting he remembered that she had short cropped auburn hair and steely blue eyes. A thin figure, 'probably a two' he mused to himself, and her clothes. Yami shuddered in revolt. She had been wearing a short mini skirt that was neon pink and made of what was as close to plastic you could get without actually being plastic and her neon yellow tube top. That woman showed off way too much skin and Yami made a gagging noise.

A loud crash brought Yami out of his silent musings to a group of teens, which by the looks of it were scrapping. Raising a brow he watched with mild amusement, humans were never without a source of entertainment for this ancient being. Thousands of years and they were still the same. Just as ignorant, arrogant, pitiful, and selfish. There was more darkness in the world though in this modern world than in the ancient long since passed. Even with the added magic from Egypt, the modern world still trumped. Only because of the new age weapons and probably the violence on TV, again he was broken from his thoughts. Snorting he watched carefully as one kid pulled out a gun and dispatched the other three. Rolling his eyes he made a quick decision to finish off the last of them so that he could get to know his prey better. He didn't know where she lived, he didn't know her name, he didn't know what she was capable but the fact that he wasn't able to find her before his lust overtook irked him greatly. Pushing his plans to make that insufferable woman pay he swooped down. He stayed in the shadows and the fourth boy began to shake fearfully, he hadn't seen or heard Yami but could feel a presence of darkness that made him quake. With wide eyes the blonde haired youth looked around in each street, finding them empty and realized there was no noise. No noise at all, not even the bugs or the sound of rain. Dread filled the boy and his pale complexion became more so. Gathering up whatever ounce of foolish courage he had left though his voice betrayed him he stated a demand.

"Show yourself!"

But Yami wouldn't appear, no he wanted to toy with his victim. Yami could sense all the evil deeds this youth had partaken in. A cruel smirk crossed his lips. Now the night was getting intersting.


	5. Crimson King 5

My reviewers since my last update are

YamixyugixYaoilover

Black Magic2

I want to have at least 18 reviews before I make my next chapter.

With 579 hits you'd think there would be more reviews than 11. I'm somewhat disappointed really.

Chapter 5

The fear coming up off the blonde youth made his spine tingle and the tendril of shadows comprising of his wings quiver and lash excitedly. This was what he lived for. Making those whom would harm the innocent of the world squirm in fear as he toyed with them before they met their demise. The youth had whirled around and what he saw made his blood run cold, his pale skin turn blue and tears stream from his eyes. There was Yami, leather clad, angry, hungry, growling. Upon his forehead was the eye of Ra glistening in its alluring rainbow shine, his shadow wings now visible as he stepped into the light of an overhead street lamp. The harsh yellow light causing his pale skin glisten, slowly his eyes narrowed, crimson orbs peering deep into the soul of the youth before him. The youth could not move, not shake in fear, not dart his eyes to look for an escape, not even swallow. Even if he wanted to his mouth was so cotton dry that there was no moisture to swallow, just his tongue. He could feel his eyes rolling up in the back of his head Yami would be the very last thing he would ever see. Yami darted forward as the blonde haired teen crumpled. Smirking with satisfaction he leaned then tipped his head towards the boy's neck. He could hear his heart beat thrumming out of control. His Blood like gaze latched onto the artery in his neck almost as if he could see the blood pumping through. Licking his lips his wings flared out the lights of the four way stop dimming before flashing brightly and burning out.

As pure darkness enveloped everything in the surrounding area preventing any possible viewers, his canines extended and he pressed his mouth down, claming the cool sweaty skin in his hot orifice. Sinking his teeth into the artery he could feel the hot liquid splashing down his throat. His eyes rolled in his skull while he feasted hungrily, gargling the blood in his mouth before laughing full of mirth. Soon he let the empty vessel fall the ground. Slowly Yami licked his lips then rubbed the back of his right fist over them. He let loose a sigh of relief and in took a deep breath, moist damp air filling his lungs. Humming to himself Yami turned on heel and swayed his hips as he walked. The sun morning was starting to break at this point. Frowning he sighed. He needed a shower as his body was reeking of sweat, rainwater and a day's worth of grime. Jumping up to the nearest awning he crouched and then bolted up, running along the side of the building with the greatest of ease. Dusting his legs off he then stood tall, cracking his back, his wings contracting then vanishing. Rolling his shoulders he bolted, jumping inhumanly over gaps and darting up building sides to bound towards his condo on the outskirts of town. The clouds began to break slightly, sunlight starting to streak down onto his figure. The scarlet lights making his eyes flash brightly. Grinning from ear to ear he jumped and then landed on the side of a steel and glass building before hopping down into a dark ally way. A cat screeched in the background before running off to hide beneath a hidden dumpster. Yellow eyes peered out unblinkingly and Yami only laughed.

'I wonder how Yugi's doing…'

Yugi stirred in his bed, eyes darting beneath his lids back and forth, breath ragged before a scream ripped from his throat. His body felt like it was burning. Yugi's eyes spilled out with hot salty tears as his form lurched forward. Shivering his eyes opened and he yelped in pain. Wrapping his arms around him it was like he could barely remember what happened. He felt so tired even though he just woke up. Black circles beneath his eyes, as they were red and puffy. Trembling he pushed himself up off his bed, feet hitting the cold floor making him intake a sharp breath. Pins and needles shot through his body and he fell to his knees. The pain was overwhelming. Crawling around on his hands and knees he made his way over to his desk, fragile hands grasping the wood to pull himself up. He let his body fall back onto his chair, wincing from the jolts. Yugi's weary eyes wandered over his scruffy appearance. Somehow he had got into bed then his memory came out of the fog, remembering the nights' events. A strangled sob bubbled up past his lips. He was all alone again and his head thumped down on his desk, body heaving, ignoring the pain from his torso. The unusual pain in his heart. His hand brushed something on his desk, something that he knew to not have been there before and he began to lift his head. Slightly baby like fingers grasped a loose-leaf piece of paper and lifted it into the moonlight so he could read it. Blinking and narrowing his eyes he unfolded it and he bolted out of his seat, his hands shook lightly. Swallowing the saliva in his mouth he read the letter Yami had left for him. Tipping his head back, ebony locks brushed his shoulders and he sighed.

'What's going on with me? I barely even know him. I'm so… Confused. Yami…'

Yugi's gaze returned to the neat scrawl upon the white piece of paper, eyes tracing every loop. That's when he noticed it was written in a red inky like substance. Blinking he was curious and lifting a hand he stroked his fingers over the lettering to find it dried and slightly crusted over, reddish in color. Lifting his fingers to his nose he sniffed at it to find a familiar coppery scent to it. That's when he dropped the letter in surprise. It was blood. His eyes now shone brightly but then dimmed with worry as his stomach lurched and his heart leapt. A secret part of him missed the warmth and darkness the other provided. He didn't understand and he sighed, looking over at his alarm clock. The red lights read six in the morning. Narrowing his eyes he sighed and tugged his clothing off before heading in his boxers to the bathroom for a hot shower. Prying open the door to the bathroom he let it snap shut behind him. A nice hot shower is exactly what he could use right now. Weary eyes looked up into a mirror and then he saw his appearance. A white gauze wrap was wound around his chest and torso to keep his bandages in place and various parts of his ribs were bruised from the kicks. His eyes fell to the ground. Shaking his head, amethyst tips whipped back and forth while blonde locks battered across his cheeks.

'Why do people always want to hurt me. I don't understand.'

Glumly he looked back up, fingers tracing his lithe frame before resting on his boxers. Heaving a sigh Yugi tugged them off, letting them fall to the ground in a pool of fabric. Moving away from the mirror he pushed his way into the shower, turning the heat on and letting steam fill in the air. Sighing he stepped into the stream. While lathering his body up in a soapy substance his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before. Groaning in protest he shut the water off. Again it had gone cold. Clawing at the towel on the rack he quickly wrapped it around himself, shivering as the air around him clung in a heavy mist. Arcing his back he whimpered stiffly and grabbed his boxers, tugging them on for now until he could get to his room.

"It's Tuesday… I wonder what Grandpa's results were from the doctor?"

Slipping into his room he stripped his boxers off and settled for something a little more comfortable today. He pulled on a pair of skintight blue jeans that hugged his lithe shapely frame and a shirt with no sleeves, it's color matching that of his eyes. Looking down at himself he slipped into his sneakers and put his trade mark collar around his neck, playing with the silver fastening and stroking the silver rivets in the center. Smiling he grabbed his school jacket, pulling it over his shoulders and then proceeded to put two crossing belts with silver latches over his almost womanly hips. Grabbing his deck he made sure it was in his deck box and then put that box onto his belt that wrapped his right side for easy access.

'Like quick draw.'

He mused silently. Then rubbed his hands on his chest, feeling the bandages just below his almost skintight shirt. He was proud of his handy-work. If you didn't know he was injured you wouldn't know it was there. He wondered where his bag was but quickly came to the assumption that Yami would know and he skipped happily out of his room, sneakers squeaking on the stairs and he laughed to himself. Yugi's grandfather was reading a newspaper when he looked up.

'Oh Yugi… You look so happy. It's been so long since You've been happy and now you'll only be sad again.'

Solomon looked down in shame, using his newspaper to hide a small tear snaking it's way down his cheek. He started to go into a fit of coughs that, changed quickly into sickly hackles. This aroused Yugi's attention and his eyes went wide with concern for his grandfather. Gaping openly he rushed to his Ji-Chan who had managed to rub the tear away in time.

"Ji-Chan, are you alright?"

Yugi placed a hand on his grandfathers' shoulder and a wave of dread clung to his insides, it was as if he could sense the sickness within. His eyes dimmed sadly.

"Ji-Chan… Your dying aren't you?"

Solomon looked up with astonished eyes. Yugi always seemed to know what was wrong and he was always right about someone. There was just something about Yugi that was remarkably different about him. He was always so happy even when he was alone. He was always so bright and understanding and had wisdom well beyond his years. The seventeen-year-old boy looked on sadly and Solomon couldn't take it any more. He bowed his head further.

"I have cancer Yugi. I'm so sorry."

Yugi's eyes began to water pitifully, his lower lip trembling to the point of it bursting but Solomon looked up and then stood up seeing his grandson like this was not how he wanted it. He wanted his grandson to be happy and whatever had caused his good mood had now been trumped by his weary state.

"Yugi, please don't cry… I want you to be happy and live life the way you want. Be strong for me. I only have six months left now. I'm as fit as a fiddle until then!"

To prove his point he did some side stretches until something cracked and he froze. Yugi started then softly pushed his grandfather down onto a chair.

"You need to be more careful!"

Solomon laughed at his remark and smiled up at Yugi. This caused Yugi to smile as well, even with his eyes filled to the brim with unhappy tears. Solomon grinned.

"Oh fiddle sticks, everything will work out fine."

With that Solomon drew himself up and humming he moved into the kitchen to make himself a tea. Yugi heaved a sigh, bummed out from the news of his grandfather's illness. Yet his grandfather practically demanded for him to be happy and not to worry about him. Chewing on his bottom lip Yugi was now at odds on what to do. Poking his two index fingers together his stomach growled noisily and so he proceeded to the kitchen. His mind was swimming with so much despair that it hurt. Looking up at the clock he blinked, it now read six forty-five. It seemed that even as time felt like it was standing still it was flying by. While spacing out Solomon stopped next to his grandson and waved a hand in front of his far away gaze. Yugi blinked and jumped at his grandfather being next to him and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yugi?"

Solomon started, his worry getting the best of him. Sadly he would get no explanation, nor did he ever. Silently he wished that whatever it was that had made Yugi so happy would continue to do so, especially after it was his time. Six months seemed far away, yet in retrospect it wasn't a very long time at all. It would fly by fast, perhaps a little too fast for both of their liking. Solomon went back with his tea in hand to his seat at the table. Picking up his folded paper that was now somewhat wrinkled. Unfolding it carefully he smoothed out the pages with an equally wrinkled hand. Even in his weary stage his gaze was strong. In his musings he got some tea on his overalls and placed his white porcelain cup down next to his table and brushed his hand carefully over the slight dribble on his knee.

Yami had just got out of the shower now, his evenly tanned, almost golden skin shone under the dim lights of his condo. Crimson eyes narrowed as he felt a small pain in his heart. He didn't know what it was, what had caused it or why it had even happened so he brushed it off. His toned chiseled chest was bare, steam rising up behind him as water droplets slithered down his body teasingly. Sighing he closed his eyes, thick sooty lashes framing liquid fire below. He could hear the birds chirping in the far off distance, the world was beginning to wake. His night out hadn't been as adventurous as he hoped it would be. Growling in his throat his eyes snapped open, slitted dangerously and glared at the ground, vaporizing something imaginary. If looks could kill, an army of the world's best-trained soldiers would be six feet under and shared one thing in common. Yami was in a bad mood at the time. Cracking his fist his thoughts went back to what that blue haired beast of a woman did. That boy he had encountered last night. Sure he could have taken his rage out on him but he wouldn't have felt better. So far on his mental death list was that slut of a woman and that damn greasy haired money that called himself a doctor. The way he had touched HIS Yugi made him furious. Yami began to notice he was always referring to Yugi as his. This made his mood turn for the better, his smirk stealing the show on his features as he looked up into a mirror. Even though he had been up all day and night there were no signs of him being the least bit tired. Casually a tanned finger rose up to stroke sharp angular cheekbones briefly before it fell back to his resting-place near his thigh. His other hand in a clutch to keep his towel on. As he started moving his left leg snuck out now and then flashing musculature. If one were to look closely they could spot a singular water droplet trailing his inner thigh before vanishing from sight.

Yami discarded the towel soon after and snatched his pants from his bed, slipping the greedy second skin and tugging it on with ease. His back arced upwards as the refreshingly cool leather made contact around his loins. His fingers stroked over the zipper of his pants as he grinned deviously, zipping them up afterwards. His mind had been lost to the gutter. Laughing he looked down at his half-naked body and twisted in the light to get a better look at himself. Rolling his shoulders he grabbed a black leather shirt that was cut so that it only covered his chest leaving his golden muscular stomach bare. His pants were so low on him that they only covered the necessities, his hairless pubis glinting in the light. Oh he had plans. He saw how Yugi had reacted to his ensemble the other day. Yami was going for a repeat or maybe even a different reaction. Chuckling to himself he pulled on golden armbands and wristbands that covered his skin up to his elbows then attached his leather collar to his neck, fingers playing with the cold metal for a while. He then grabbed the traditional school shirt and draped it over his shoulders before his hands began to fidget with a series of belts around his hips. He then tugged on his boots, bending over to do so, the light shining in leaving a very desirable picture of the sunlight hitting of the curve of his bottom, his pants having accented this nicely. Latching the buckles on his boots around his legs he stood up, ready for another day. Licking his lips he strode into the kitchen. He could eat human food, and today he had a feeling that being nourished would help. Shaking his head he made himself some cereal while idly wondering what kind Yugi liked.

After finishing his meal and placing the milk and cereal box back within their respective compartments Yami brushed his gleaming pearly whites and then licked his lips, spitting out any left over residue. Another once over his appearance and he turned for the door. He would meet Yugi first thing at school. And so the game was afoot.

Yugi yawned, dawdling for a while then looked up to the clock noting that it was now seven. It was time for him to move his butt or he'd be either on time or late. Cringing he hoped no bullies would find him on the way but a part of him almost wished they would so he could see Yami first thing. He shook those thoughts out of his head though. He didn't need them so early in the morning. Yawning he rubbed his fists to his eyes and then opened the door, the sunlight hitting his eyes. Hissing softly he yelled a quick goodbye to his grandfather and then bolted out into the street. Yugi figured that maybe Yami would be at school early. If he was then he could get his bag back so he could work on his homework that had been assigned the day prior. Sighing he noticed a car coming without the intention to stop and he squeaked darting across the road rather than standing there. He wasn't in the mood to be turned to road kill. Face planting on the other side some man from the vehicle yelled a string of curses before coming to a screeching halt. Yugi picked himself up in time to notice the angry man from the red mustang to be that doctor that had treated him last night. Shivering Yugi's eyes went wide and he bolted towards the school. He heard the car rev up and Yugi started to scream in his mind for help. This was definitely not how he wanted to start the day. To think the day before, prior to meeting Yami he would have gladly allowed himself to become road kill. Wailing Yugi ran faster, the mustang quickly catching up. He shuddered, a chill creeping up his spine. In his mind he practically screamed Yami's name.

Yami, not even a block away from what was going on flinched, he heard his name somewhere. He looked around and then saw a young figure turning a corner quickly with tri colored hair followed by a man with greasy black hair and a yellowish complexion. That's when it hit Yami like a tone of bricks. That was Yugi and that was the doctor from last night. Yami growled in his throat and quickly took off in the direction both had gone.

'Ra damn it, a few minutes earlier and I could have caught up already. I'll just have to use the shadows, I cant turn here.'

His speed picked up, and Yugi turned back to see the mustang catching up with great ease but looking past that Yugi saw a familiar figure and his heart leapt. Jumping into an ally between two houses the mustang screeched by and Yami managed to catch up to Yugi now. Yami ducked between the two buildings, smirking at Yugi whom was hunched over, a hand over his heart while trying to catch his breath. Little Yugi could practically taste the metallic tang in his throat from running so hard and fast. Yami stepped up and Yugi could smell the strong spices coming off of him. That was when Yugi looked at Yami and gasped. Yami held a victorious smirk at the reaction, seeing his little light go weak at the knees from just looking at him. Though he had a hunch that Yugi wasn't aware of whatever feelings he might have. But Yami was fully aware. After all he is darkness, he knows many things regarding sexual attraction and Yugi was displaying them for him magnificently. Sadly Yami had to remind himself that he just met Yugi and it was too early for any of that. Though he could plan ahead. Stifling a chuckle at Yugi's open mouth he gingerly moved a hand to Yugi's chin and closed his mouth. Yugi flushed scarlet immediately, finally realizing he had been staring and gaping at the dark pharaoh before him. Yami moved towards Yugi again and he meeped quietly. Leaning over Yami whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry Yugi… I'm here."

His husky voice bounced over Yugi's sensitive skin, curling around the shell of his ear making his toes curl in his shoes. Amethyst met crimson and Yugi almost melted, almost. Yami casually offered a hand to Yugi, now playing off his breathy almost sexual advance as if he had done nothing. It took Yugi a while to register what had happened and took Yami's hand with a meek smile. Yami gazed at Yugi almost perplexed as he stopped and he could see tinges of sadness within those bright orbs that fascinated him.

"Yugi? What's wrong?"


	6. Crimson King 6

-Happy tears-

If ye shall ask, ye shall receive. I got my 18 reviews so here's the next update!

Keep those reviews coming! I want at least 25-30 Reviews before I make the next chapter.

Thank you mah faithful reviewers! X3

Anon

Inuyashagirl818

Serzie

Yami no kepi

Manga fairy.

Nagel

shamise

Chapter 6

Yugi could feel his chest searing with immense pain. That entire running stint had caused him a lot of bodily distress. He should not have been running after last night, even though he heals fast, even a wound such as a gun shot will have slowed him down. Yami must have noticed because Yami pressed little Yugi to the wall, ignoring the flushed look and tremors he lifted Yugi's shirt. Frowning he saw blood trickling down his lilly white skin. Sighing he looked up to Yugi, watching watery tears slip over cherubic cheeks. Yami placed a smooth golden tan digit over the bandage that was wrapped over the injury, whispering something foreign. Yugi blinked unsure of the language and started to rack his brain in hopes of figuring it out. In fact Yugi even knew so of the language and when he caught on to the translation it came out something like this.

"So mote it be"

Yugi's eyes darted down to his injury and saw that the blood had all but vanished though it was painfully obvious that Yami's soft padded fingertips had plans to linger on his skin causing tingles to course through his veins. Yugi's breaths were no longer gasps of air though he panted for an entirely different reason. His gaze wandered up Yami's strong capable arms to the gold bands that encased his forearm and the armband that lied between his elbow and shoulder. Blinking another flush came over him when his eyes started to trace the deep ebony leather that molded to a chest that was breathing heavily, in and out, watching muscles contract and relax. Wide eyes dared to look up to find them locked onto Yami's smoldering crimson orbs and his breath hitched. He could feel Yami's spicy breath bouncing over his lips. Their lips were all but inches apart, Yugi's heart was racing and Yami could feel it. However Yami just smiled and pulled back.

'That's enough teasing of him for now I think.'

Smirking Yami brought a hand to trace Yugi's soft, plush features and Yugi fought desperately not to lean into that hand, his brain set in a deep haze. Trembling lips were sucked in and chewed on while Yugi stared at Yami. Yami's bare stomach brushed up against Yugi's briefly before Yami carefully pulled Yugi's shirt down, with deliberate movements to brush his sides. Yugi's back arced briefly. And then that sinfully smooth baritone voice invaded his mind making his whole body shiver.

"Are you alright now Yugi?"

Yugi was too afraid to speak, feeling as if he spoke his voice would betray him. He couldn't tell Yami of his grandfather even with the overwhelming feeling that he could trust Yami. Shivering Yugi nodded, deciding that when he was ready then he would tell Yami, but not until then. Yami pulled Yugi away from the wall, thankfully no one was watching or they would have seen something strange. Yami making what was well known to be sexual advances, but Yami was playing a cruel game of touch and go. Fluster them just enough and then watch them quiver as you pulled away. It was like he was reeling Yugi in, wrapping him around his capable fingers. Of course, this game was working wonders on Yugi. Yugi began to think to himself.

'I don't think my legs will hold me, this is almost too much.'

One would think that Yami had heard him too because he pulled Yugi into his side, his hip brushing against the little ones causing Yugi to flush scarlet once again. Yami's smirk grew ever so slightly.

'God's he's so beautiful when he blushes.'

Yugi dared a sideways upward glance seeing that Yami was staring straight ahead but even though he was, Yugi still felt his breath hitch. It was almost as if that even without looking at him those liquid rubies were still gazing deep into his soul. He felt dizzy and inadvertently leaned closer into Yami. He could have sworn he saw Yami's lips twitched but passed it off as a trick of the mind. Yami was quite content with Yugi nearly plastered to his hip and in his minds eye Yami bore a 'cat ate the canary' wolfish sort of grin. Things were going nicely for his plans, even though Yugi had been stressed out. He knew it wasn't fair for Yugi to be so worked up and planned to make that doctor suffer even more. What had made him chase down his little light any way? The gears in his head started to work in overdrive, the shadows always get their way. Now would be no different. With a small sigh Yami looked down to Yugi and spotted that Yugi was now gazing at the ground almost sadly and Yami blinked, nudging Yugi softly. Yugi didn't look up but gave a more than unsatisfactory answer.

"Mnn?"

Yami frowned further and stopped making Yugi stop walking at the same time. Yami pulled Yugi's soft form into his own cool, leather clad body and cupped Yugi's chin to pull his face up.

"Yugi?"

Yugi's eyes slowly started to pull away from the ground.

'Oh god, his voice is too irresistible, I can't tell him just yet.'

"Yes Yami?"

Yugi masked his emotions even though his eyes gave away his pain. Yugi's gaze finally met up with Yami's and Yugi could feel his eyes interrogating his soul. Gulping down breaths of air Yami stroked his thumb over Yugi's cheek before brushing a blonde bang away from his angelic features.

"Yugi are you alright?"

Yugi swallowed hard and plastered a fake smile on his lips. It wasn't genuine but it'd have to do.

"Yes Yami, I'm fine."

It was only a half lie any way. Sure he was upset about his grandfather but somehow, a part of him was telling him that with Yami, things wouldn't be so bad. But then, how long would Yami stay with him any way. How long would he be friends with Yami and were they friends any way? Yugi couldn't help but feel there was something more. An unspoken chemistry that pulled at his heart strings whenever he even thought of Yami. Considering Yami was always in his mind, those damn eyes so bright and full of life that also commanded obedience and was sharper than anything he had ever experienced. Speaking of Yami said dark figure now had a hand on Yugi's lower back.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Yugi shivered as the effects of Yami's voice left him with wobbly legs. The jello effect was a constant with the way Yami held him and spoke to him. Yugi could feel his heart starting to thrum faster again.

"I know."

Yami raised a brow at Yugi's answer. It seemed that whatever it was, he wasn't ready to talk about it. Yami simply nodded with understanding. It would take some more time. There was a lot of trust needed to be gain and Yami couldn't risk pushing Yugi away. It would hurt too much. He had already experienced some pain when after their first meeting he had run off so full of anger. He couldn't understand just yet as to why Yugi was like that. This was something that he could feel was a sensitive subject. Sighing Yami suddenly hugged Yugi which Yugi leaned into and hugged Yami back happily. Yami grinned and then let the young man go before turning and taking Yugi's hand. Yugi blushed again and silently cursed himself for blushing so much and being so weak in the knees when ever Yami touched him.

'Then again…'

Yugi surmised.

'He is incredibly sexy in that outfit, I hope I don't start drooling, that would be embarrassing.'

While in his thoughts Yami looked back at the younger and winked causing Yugi to stumble out of his thoughts and all but trip over a rock. Yami laughed heartily and Yugi pouted, mock glaring at Yami who only helped Yugi up and played with his hair some. Yugi then laughed with Yami and they made their way to school. There were a few by-standers of which were looking over a wrecked red mustang and Yami smirked at the scene. Twisted, tortured steel found itself wrapped helplessly around a knocked over street lamp.

'Pheh, I didn't even have to touch it this time.'

Yugi stared at the mess, mouth agape, sneakers scraping on the ground as he hurried his step to keep up with Yami's long graceful strides.

"What do you think happened?"

Yugi had tugged softly on Yami's arm and he looked down to Yugi, his golden rod bangs swaying with his head movement as he shook it from side to side.

"He probably lost control."

Yami's reasoning was very on key. The figure had lost control but neither of them knew that he was still alive. Sadly this figure had plans for little Yugi. If Yami wanted to keep Yugi safe, they'd practically have to be inseparable. Yami ran his thumb absentmindedly over Yugi's knuckles and Yugi smiled softly.

'I'm so happy someone actually cares about me.'

Yugi closed his eyes and hummed, skipping slightly. Yami watched the bounced in the younger's step, crimson hues observing how his body flowed and bounced as a dark thought clouded his mind. His eyes trailed over Yugi's spine watching it arc as he bounced up and Yami bit back a lustful growl. He had to pull his mind out of that, Yami's will was strong, but it didn't help with a tease skipping next to him. Yugi, completely unaware looked up to see Yami in discomfort and blinked cutely. He even tilted his head, bright amethyst eyes peeking upwards as he ducked forward.

"Yami?"

He started to question but Yami shook his head and playfully bumped his hip against Yugi's making him squeak and laugh and attempt to do the same. Yami skillfully dodged and it was like this all the way to school. Laughter and attempted hip bumping, it even turned into a contest which Yami had a very triumphant smirk on his face while little Yugi had a cute little pout with puppy dog eyes. Yami almost caved in on this, his eyes locking onto Yugi's lips.

'I wonder how they taste? Damn, don't think about that.'

Yami bit back on his tongue in reprimand before smiling at Yugi who practically beamed in return. It wasn't long before they found themselves at Yami's locker. Yami opened it with ease and returned Yugi's blue bag to him and Yugi lugged it over his shoulder painfully.

'I forgot how heavy this was.'

Yami eyed him carefully, making sure he didn't hurt himself in the process but smiled when Yugi looked up at him in success. However Yami's smile didn't last long, the shadows stroked the back of his mind making him duck just in time. Ushio's fist had implanted into Yami's locker. It seemed that Ushio was ready for round two. Yami growled.

'I can't kill him in front of Yugi, but I could make him… Yes… That's it.'

Yami stared at Yugi with seriousness in his gaze and in his voice.

"I'll meet up with you later, go to the class room, don't look back."

Yugi was at first too scared to move but Yami lunged, grabbing Yugi and skidding out of the way just in time to prevent Ushio from round housing the poor light. They slid across the floor and Yami gazed at Yugi.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you so go wait in the class room for me."

Yugi's eyes widened and he quickly scrambled out of Yami's grip, almost slipping on the waxy surface of the floor. Yami now knew why Yugi had always been bruised and broken. Bullying was a daily routine for him and if said bully wasn't out of the picture, well that just meant more bruises for the little light. Yami growled lifting a hand in time to create a shadow barrier making Ushio's fist fly back as well as his body and Yami smirked evilly.

"You've hurt what's mine. It's time for your penalty."

Ushio just sneered.

"That brat owes me two weeks worth of protection fees and lunch money."

Yami just arced a brow as he stared at Ushio.

"Protection?"

His baritone voice became a deep and dark hiss as shadows swirled around him dangerously, eyes narrowed, piercing through the growing veil that surrounds him.

"You call beating him relentlessly over an extended period of time and stealing his money protection?!? It's time for you to pay!"

Ushio just laughed, gravelly voice making it sound as if he was choking on rocks.

"I can do what I want! He's a shrimp and there's nothing you can do about it."

Yami smirked at this, Crimson eyes deepening in color and pupils slitting giving him almost a feline appearance. With extended fangs he laughed.

"Then lets play a game."

Ushio stepped back, fear starting to rise as he watched the shadows swirl around Yami's form, those eyes freezing him in place and the way he talked. So cocky and sure of himself, shaking in rage and fear he snapped back.

"I don't have time for games."

But Yami only smirked further, folding his arms across his chest, gold against black, as he stood tall, his shadow stretching out over Ushio's shaking form. The hallway itself seemed to grow darker, the lights quickly fading. Hues of deep purple swirled in the misted shadow.

"You'll like this game."

With a grin he moved one hand to his back pocket to pull out a wad of yen. There was enough there to live comfortably for the rest of his life and five generations to come. Yami gave Ushio a disgusted look when he saw the almost literal dollar signs in the bullies' eyes. Ushio raised a brow while wringing his hands greedily into each other.

"The game being?"

Yami scoffed.

"A shadow game"

Ushio's own brow rose as he flinched slightly, the shadows growing in power around him making his insides grow cold.

"Heh, I could just beat you up and take your money rather than play a silly game with you."

His eyes had dilated with fear, beady blackish eyes undauntedly stared at the cash, his mind circling over all the things he could do with that money. His hands shook with greed and he stepped forward, producing a knife from his back pocket. Ushio twirled it less than expertly in his hand revealing it was a switchblade. Yami could only smirk and his eyes flashed, Ushio's knife vanishing into thin air. This made Ushio not only falter but fall back on his bottom in sheer surprise. His blue school uniform clinging to his scared, sweaty, overweight body. Yami glared down at him now twirling the blade with unsurpassed excellence, not even paying much attention as his fingers moved the cold steel.

Meanwhile Yugi was in the classroom, pacing back and forth nervously. A part of him telling him that Yami would be all right, another part pulling on his strings in curiosity. Yugi slowly inched his way to the door of the classroom, poking his head out of it. He paused though feeling an impending doom out there and it scared him to his very core. He yelped when something brushed past his leg and he looked down to see that it was shadows. Shadow's just like the ones that had been out of Yami's back once when he fought the woman he knew to be called Anzu. That girl was the biggest slut, going around flaunting what she had, without care of guys ogling her. She would walk with her ass and chest out, swinging her hips. It was enough to make any self respecting guy gag. And those shoes she always wore, ugh!

'She's like a distressed chicken.'

Yugi giggled to himself. The only reasons he saw fit to beat him up was because he of all people was gay and not to mention that he had turned Anzu down when he first came to Domino High. Yugi smirked to himself, sure she had become the bane of his existence, and even shot him.

'Truthfully those shoes hurt more than the gun did.'

Absentmindedly he rubbed a hand over his torso and found that it didn't hurt anymore. Blinking he lifted his shirt and peeled back his bandage and gasped letting the bloody rag fall away. There wasn't' even a scar on his body, no marking what so ever. It was like it had never happened. Looking up he saw Yami looking down at him amused. Yugi squeaked in surprise but then latched on to Yami.

"Yami!!! Your okay!"

Yami laughed softly and hugged Yugi before letting him go and then he gracefully swooped down to pick up the bloody rags. Yugi stood back to admire Yami, his head tilting. There was a very thin sheen of sweat on his body, which made Yugi turn away, something had popped in his nose. A small trickle of blood made it's way through his hands.

'Well this is better than fainting'

He surmised and Yami stared at him curiously. Upon seeing the blood peeking between two fingers Yami reached out, and tilted Yugi's head back, raising a brow elegantly and carefully pried Yugi's hands from his nose. Yami chuckled softly dabbing very gently at his nose with the cloth. Yugi stood still letting Yami take care of his newly acquired injury, at least, this one wasn't painful. However it was embarrassing. Yugi fought back a mewl, but failed and Yami paused seeing as one of his hands was on the back of Yugi's neck. Yami slowly stroked his thumb over the nape of his neck and Yugi moaned quietly. Smirking Yami finished his work and let his fingers dance over Yugi's sensitive neck briefly before pulling back. Yugi pouted slightly, his cheeks a deep rosy color from the touches. Yami noticed that some of Yugi's blood was on his fingers, Yugi seemed to notice as well. Yugi innocently moved up to look at it and then took Yami's hand and slowly licked the blood of making Yami moan and arc his back and stared at Yugi with wide eyes. Yami could feel his whole body burn and shake as Yugi blinked at him and smiled then bounced away as if nothing happened. Naturally, Yami's mind started going down hill, several interesting scenes playing out in his mind, a few interesting positions coming to mind. Blinking he tossed the bandage in the garbage and he moved quickly to lean over Yugi's desk, taking his bag over his shoulder and just stared. Yugi just smiled up at and chirped. Yami inwardly groaned, this was going to be a long uphill battle. Trying to keep him from pouncing and pinning the little light and having his way with him. Hormones were running amuck and he could barely stand it. Yami shifted and sat down, growling as pressure in the seat of his pants drew his attention from Yugi. Yami stared at himself and grabbed a book from his bag and placed it over his lap, hoping it would go away soon.

Poor Yami kept replaying that in his mind so his interesting situation wasn't going to go away. The teacher eventually walked in and started with the day's instruction after the second bell. The room had filled with students, including that disruptive blonde from the other day.

'Wonder what he'll do today.'

Yami craned his head to watch the lanky tall blonde flop in his seat. What he didn't know was Yugi was watching Yami and pouting.

'He's not interested in Jou is he?'

Yami stopped moving his head and smirked. A shadow tendril of his that had startled Yugi earlier had been wrapped around his ankle, beneath his jeans and Yami could hear his thoughts. It was the only way to make sure that Yugi would stay safe. Grinning he wondered how long it would take before Yugi realized the full potential of the shadows now lacing his body. Yami just turned to Yugi and smiled and Yugi tilted his head when Yami playfully stuck his tongue at him. Yugi blushed and turned away from the gesture and Yami smirked. Leaning back in his chair he stared as idly as the teacher babbled on and on about some nonsense and sighed. His issue had finally gone away and so he took his book and stuffed it back into his bag without paying any attention to what he was doing. Shortly afterwards he started doing the work prescribed by the teacher. It wasn't long before class ended and they shifted to their next, in fact the whole day was like that. Only the morning had been eventful and Yugi seemed to be happy. A day without beatings, It was a godsend to him. After school Yami walked Yugi home and they decided to go through the park. Yugi wanted to show it to Yami. It was one of the few places Yugi had ever felt at peace in, especially on the days that had caused him the most amount of trouble. The fall winds had started to change the brilliant green leaves into rustic shades of red and brown, even tinges of yellow scattered through the trees. Yugi smiled happily, leaning into Yami who had been sitting at the base of an old oak. Slowly and surely Yugi's breathing became slower and slower and Yami pulled the sleepy youth closer until another cool breeze came by and lulled Yugi to sleep. Yami smiled, stroking a hand through Yugi's hair. His gaze wandered over the sleeping angels body and he pulled it closer when he shivered. Carefully Yami picked Yugi up and placed him in his lap. The unconscious form wriggled closer into the warmth of Yami's body, small fingers clutching his shirt. Yami smiled and then let his head lean back, staring up into the sky, watching the sun as it sunk lower and lower. It was as if this moment had been created just for them.

Once the sun had ducked below the cover of the earth Yami stood up, letting his shadowy wings wrap around Yugi, keeping him warm and close while he walked to Yugi's home. The Kame Game Shop. Sadly, this would be the last time either of them would see the building as a scent of smoke filled the air. Yami stood before the shop, jaw dropped. The shop was lit aflame and Yugi's eyes slowly opened but one he was greeted with this raging inferno. Yugi leapt out of Yami's arms and ran towards the fire and Yami wasted no time chasing after him. Yugi cried out, reaching towards the building.

"Ji-Chan!"


	7. Crimson King 7

Reviewers

Next chap will come when I'm at 30-35 reviews.

Shamise

Nageal

Animehunter 08

Fuyish

Anon

YnYY fan

Serzie

Chapter 7

Yugi reached the door and raised his hand to the handle only to quickly jerk his hand back with a hiss of pain. Yami instantly wrapped his arms around the younger, grasping his injured hand. Yugi squirmed in Yami's grasp desperate to get away and then Yugi shrieked as the awning above their heads came down. Yami growled, shadows wrapped around both him and Yugi while pushing flaming wood and charred embers off their bodies, his shadows having acted like a barrier. Yami breathed in deeply and jumped back with Yugi in his arms who then ran out from his grip.

"Yugi!"

Yami reached out to pull Yugi back but Yugi had grabbed a rock and broke the front window and climbing in. Crimson eyes narrowed angrily, following Yugi's retreating form. Yami ducked some raging debris and pushed away a partial two by four and kicked it angrily before slipping through the window.

"Yugi?!"

There was nothing but smoke in his face and the heat licked at his skin. Coughing he raised a veil of shadows to wrap around his face so he could breathe in the thick black smoke. Moving forward he tripped over something on the floor only to discover it was a leg of a table. Stepping over the debris his crimson eyes narrowed then slitted, pupils vanishing completely, small gold flecks appeared in the molted rubies and Yami could see through the haze with the greatest of ease. However the flames were making him feel groggy, it had been many years since he had felt such warmth caressing his skin.

"YUGI WHERE ARE YOU?"

Then he heard it, a faint coughing drawing his attention to the back of the store. Kicking over more debris he made his way towards the back. Realizing that with all this debris he might not make it to the back in time he growled and flared a hand out to his side and started sending offending obstacles into the shadow realm, the eye of Ra glittering in all the colors of the rainbow.

"Yugi?"

It was much quieter this time, a sense of dread nipping at his heels. But thankfully this time he got an answer.

"Ya… Yami! Back here!"

Yami's eyes widened, darting to the entrance to the back of the store. Growling at the fact that the door appeared to be jarred shut he took a step back and then ran at it full speed with his arms across his face. With his body propelled aided by shadow the door flew open. His open eyes spotted Yugi hunched over the body of an elderly man. The man it seemed was very much alive but the scent of blood told him he was injured, as the scent was not like Yugi's. Not as sweet and alluring but stronger, more tang to it. Licking his lips his eyes darted up to a part of the ceiling that began to cave and waved shadows over it to hold it. Yami could feel the pressure of the building begin to wane and crumple to it's foundations. Narrowing his eyes he looked at Yugi. Yugi was coughing and the old man that he had been slouching over was wheezing. Yugi looked up to Yami, the brightness in Yugi's eye's shimmering in the darkness.

"We have to get him out Yami! We just have to!"

Yami could feel for the boy, remembering how he Yugi had called out to his Ji-Chan. And by observing Yugi caring for the man that he covered Yami surmised that that man was his grandfather.

"There isn't much time Yugi… The whole building is about to go."

Yami's eyes softened considerably when Yugi began to cry. With a sigh he knelt down next to Yugi, placing a hand on Yugi's back as he observed the man before him. He had eyes similar in color to Yugi's but seemed darker, almost violet, he had graying hair and a wrinkled complexion, light blue overalls and a white shirt. He was gasping for air. Yami put his other hand on the man's chest and pulled back quickly and then blinked. Looking over at Yugi's sobbing form Yami bowed his head.

'So this is what he didn't want to tell me… Oh Yugi… I understand and I'm sorry.'

Yami's eyes closed and what seemed like forever time stood still even if it was only a few moments. The screeching of twisted steel and crumbling stone caused his eyes to snap open and he billowed out his shadows wrapping them around Yugi, Solomon and himself before the building came down atop of them. Yugi screamed in fear, cringing, waiting for the inevitable crushing death but it never came. Yugi slowly opened his eyes, seeing that the three of them were now trapped within the burning building, a cloud of shadow and haze surrounding them. But Yami was starting to look tired, all of this use of darkness along with the licking of flames around them. Yami's eyes started to droop. Yugi gasped as Yami almost fell forward on top of him and his Ji-Chan. Yugi could feel the cold leather of Yami's attire and his heated golden skin brushing against his side and he bit back a moan.

"Y… Yami!"

Yami's eyes snapped open and he shook his head

"Yugi?"

He questioned weakly, his eyes settling on the youth, however weary he seemed there was immense strength behind the orbs, waiting to be unlocked. Yugi could see it clear as day and Yugi could feel that there was a way he could tap into it. Yugi reached out, his hand shaking, feeling himself being drawn into those eyes. His hand touched the golden layer of flesh before him, his thumb grazing the skin tenderly. Yami's lips parted as he let out a soft gasp, the skin was so silky and it felt so right. Purring Yami leaned his face into the touch, body shivering. Things couldn't have been slower, crimson locked onto amethyst, and Yugi started to lean forward, unknowing of what he was doing. A part of him was just pushed him to do this, his breath brushed over Yami's parted lips and Yugi could smell Yami's spicy, moist breath over his own lips. The gap began to close, a pair of heart beats in the darkness pulling together, growing closer and closer. Yugi's lips were now barely a feathers brush away.

"Yugi?"

Yugi just smiled as he felt his name roll off of Yami's lips, feeling the vibrations tingle down his spine. Slipping his hand to the back of Yami's neck Yugi went for it, leaning his body until the distance vanished between the two and his velvety lips pressed down against Yami's. Yami's arms moved to encircle Yugi's lithe waist. The whites of Yami's eyes glowed, melting into crimson so that all his eyes were, were a bloody pool. Yugi only pulled back for breath, Yami pressing his body against Yugi's before glancing up and then hoisting Yugi over his shoulder as the youth squeaked. Yami then grabbed Solomon and dragged him up over his other shoulder and proceeded to hold his hand out, blasting debris out of the way. Darkness surrounded the entirety of Yami's form. Exiting the building was now officially a cakewalk. A feral grin split over his lips, canines barred in the firelight. He would deal with Yugi's administrations later, once they were to safety. A groan from the crumpling building alerted Yami and he narrowed his eyes, balls of purple and black short out whizzing around and blasting his path while he concentrated on a shield above their heads. Yugi craned his neck to watch the display. Shouts could be heard outside, and then, water streamed in through the busted window.

Yami smirked and kicked down the door to the building with ease, fire flaring out from around them making fire fighters scatter for safety. Black plumes of smoke billowed out from the entrance and then through the darkness a pair of red eyes gleamed dangerously. Gasps and shouts were heard, the darkness splitting down the middle to reveal Yami lugging Yugi and Solomon over his shoulders. Yami's golden skin was ashen and sooty from the distressed building. People rushed forward but were pushed back by the extreme heat. Spotting a nearby ambulance Yami made his way to that, ignoring people huddled around him, bombarding him with questions. A pair of women with blue khaki pants and white shirts with little health crosses over the left breast ran to collect Yugi and Solomon. Yami handed over Solomon easily, however Yugi he was not prepared to let go of. Growling at the ladies they shied away briefly before insisting on helping Yugi.

"I go with him."

Yami snarled, making sure to keep some form of contact with Yugi. Holding Yugi's hand he watched as the nurses checked Yugi over for injuries and addressed his smoke inhalation. Once Yugi was passed to be just fine Yami pulled Yugi away from them and into his body. Yugi flushed scarlet, burying his face into Yami's shirt.

"Do you think Ji-Chan will be okay?"

Yami gazed down at him, his eyes having yet to revert back to normal. He chanced a smile, reaching up to stroke his fingers through Yugi's hair then tipped his head down to press his forehead to Yugi's. Yugi tugged Yami's shirt seeking a verbal answer.

"I believe so little light."

Yugi's pained look of sorrow eased and vanished. It was clear he was still worried but didn't feel as bad. Yugi reached up cupping Yami's cheek before grinning innocently. Yami chuckled deeply, hands slipping to Yugi's lower back.

"Now then, where were we?"

Smirking Yami lowered his head while lifting a hand up away from Yugi's back, keeping one arm wrapped around his waist. His free hand cups his chin, lifting it while his thumb rubbed over Yugi's lips sensually. Parting his lips Yugi licked at the offending digit and Yami laughed moving his hand through Yugi's hair affectionately, dipping down to mash his lips against Yugi's while doing something creative with his hips into Yugi's body. Yugi mewled, lips having parted, which Yami took full advantage of, darting his tongue into little Yugi's mouth.

'Mnn, strawberries and cream.'

Yami explored hungrily, fingers slipping to Yugi's bottom and grabbing hold and tugging closer. Yugi moaned desperately, fingers clawing at Yami's shirt, trying to pull him closer. Wanting more, more heat, more spice, more, more, more. When Yami finally parted his lips from Yugi's they both took in deep breaths of air. Yami licked his lips, tracing them to get the rest of Yugi's sweetness.

"Mnnn, tasty."

Yugi blushed deeply, still gulping in air as his body remained mashed up against Yami's. Shivering he reached up to trail his fingers over Yami's features briefly.

"Um, Yami, you can put me down now."

Yami raised a brow, his hands still firm on Yugi's bottom and neck. Looking over Yugi's shoulders he noticed people were starting to stare and he chuckled deeply. Relinquishing his grip so that Yugi could stand on his own feet. Yami sighed, nuzzling into Yugi's soft silk hair and smooth lilly skin before dipping down to lick the crook of his neck causing Yugi to mewl and arc. Yami then noticed that Yugi's grandfather was being carted into the back of the ambulance. Yami gently nudged Yugi to turn around and when he did he gasped and then looked back to Yami. Smiling he nodded, grasping the little lights left hand, guiding him towards the ambulance. Pure innocent eyes watered as they peered down at a nearly crippled old man strapped to an oxygen mask. With a great sob Yugi turned away into Yami's shoulder.

"Y…Yami, can we ride with?"

Cupping Yugi's chin with his fingers to lift his face he nodded.

"Of course Yugi."

Yami breathed and hugged Yugi tightly then hoisted Yugi up into his arms then climbed into the back of the vehicle. Seating himself on Solomon's left side he cradled his light in his lap and sighs, twirling his fingers in the ebony mess. Yugi purred from the touches, closing his eyes briefly then turned his body so he can grab his grandfather's hand. However during all of this, Solomon's heart crashed. Yugi yelped as his hand was pushed away by one of the female doctors who started CPR on Solomon. Yugi watched in horror, listening to the steady beep of death. Tears began to cloud his eyes and Yami clutched him tightly, rocking the boy in his lap. A moment later, one of the doctors looked up with sad brown eyes and then looked at her watch. Yami's eyes widened realizing what was about to happen and he strengthened his hold on Yugi. The brown eyed, red haired woman spoke next.

"Pronounced at nine fifteen…"

Yugi's body froze then let out a wail, he had just lost his grandfather. Now he only had Yami. Thus he latched onto Yami with a death grip like no other, so scared to death that he would loose him too.

"G…Grand… P…Pa..."

He was so hysterical that between his heaving sobs that he began to hiccup. Shaking wildly before lowering his head. Yami could feel his shirt go from damp, to moist, to soaked.

"Shhhh, shh Yugi, it's okay. I'm here Yugi. I won't ever leave."

Despite his blubbering Yugi managed to look up between tears, his voice incredibly strained.

"You promise?"

There was hope deep within those amethyst eyes.

"I promise my little tenshi."

Yugi laid his head back down onto Yami's shoulder, staring at nothing in particular.

"I have no where to go, no family, no friends, just you."

Yugi appeared to be on the verge of breaking out into sobs again when Yami purred in his ear.

"You'll always have me. If you want, you can live with me."

Eyes wide, Yugi gaped openly at him, head tilted back to stare into warm, loving crimson eyes.

"You mean it!?"

Yami smiled, stroking Yugi's neck and started to rub his lower back while nodding, tugging him closer to hug him tightly. Both of the doctors in the cab of the ambulance watched quietly, not daring to piss of the crimson-eyed vampire, ex-pharaoh. Yami tilted his head back with a sigh while Yugi began to get comfortable in his lap. Closing his eyes Yami tapped into the shadows of the world, keeping an eye out on the dark forces. After all now that Yugi would be living with him it was time to take out certain threats that would do anything to harm his little light. Tomorrow, if Yugi was up for it, he would ask Yugi how he wanted to deal with that doctor, the woman named Anzu. The last few years until this point had been hard.

'I was just like silence, he never knew I was there. Now I'm out in the open and things are better than I ever imagined.'

A happy smile scrawled over his lips. Yugi opened his eyes to see the smile and he smiled himself.

'There's just something about him that makes me love him. Love? It's something I never thought about before. How did I fall so easily? That doesn't matter now because I have him, or does he have me.'

Yugi laughed to himself before turning back to gaze at Solomon's deceased form. His eyes fell, his lightened heart growling heavy. It was difficult to accept that a man who was already on his deathbed was gone. There was still five and a half months to go; yet here he was, gone. His body an empty vessel. A single tear slipped down his cheek and Yugi jumped when Yami leaned down to kiss it away. Blushing Yugi bore a strained smile on his lips, ducking his head.

"It's okay Yugi. I promise I'll always be here for you."

Yugi whimpered. Pawing at Yami, seeking the comfort of his strong arms. Immediately Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi once again. The hug was soon broken as the cab came to a sudden jerk causing the two to tumble off the seat. Looking up Yami narrowed his eyes and hissed.

"What happened?"

The red head glanced back and snapped quickly.

"There's some strange guy with black hair and all black clothing, he's not letting us go around. "

Yami's eyes narrowed, feeling the darkness within that person's soul and recognized the signature instantly.

"Yugi, stay here, it'll be safer"

Yugi wouldn't hear it though, he grasped Yami's bare arms just below the golden armbands and shook his tri colored hair wildly.

"No, I know it's that creepy doctor. If we… If were going to work we have to do things together."

Yami opened his mouth to protest but snapped it shut. He wouldn't risk his relationship with Yugi but at the same time he refused to allow harm to come to his koi.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

But Yugi smiled and leaned in, licking Yami's lips.

"I know, I'll stay back, but promise me you wont get hurt either."

Yami's gaze softened and he hugged Yugi as tightly as he could then pushed open the doors of the ambulance's cab. Stepping down his thick leather boots clicked on the ground and Yami adjusted Yugi in his arms to carry him bridal style, he could feel Yugi's smooth shirt rubbing against his bare skin of his arms. Licking his lips he narrowed his eyes at the offender, having come round to the front of the vehicle.

"What do you want?"

He hissed, clutching Yugi to his chest, Yugi also narrowed his eyes at the yellow skinned, black haired figure before them. Dead gray eyes lifted up and the man bore a tooth grin, mismatched and lots of holes. Yugi shivered and Yami noticed. Slowly he moved Yugi so Yugi could slip behind him. Yugi snuggled into Yami's back with a hidden smile.

"Go kick his ass."

Yami's eyes widened at Yugi's interesting choice of language but nodded. Kick his ass was exactly what he planned to do, waving his hand so that the shadows would protect Yugi while he himself was distracted. Licking his lips he slowly sauntered towards the man, his leather clad hips swinging deliciously in the light, bare skin glowing nicely under the streetlights. Night was here, boosting Yami's powers beyond imagination.

"I'm here for the boy"

Was the answer of his opponent, hissing it like a snake while stripping off his white lab coat to reveal dead doll skin, stitches running along his thighs, knees, sides, chest, face, and the rest of his limbs. A long sickening black tongue slid out of a foul mouth of razor sharp teeth as talons grew on the figures' hands. The disfigured, decaying body lurched towards Yami.


	8. Crimson King 8

o3o I got 32 reviews! Thar getting up there.

This story has had 1198 hits! o My most ever! With 3 faves and 9 alerts! –has a party-

Reviewers

Nagael

Rabid Puzzleshipper saiko

Yami no kepi

Inuyashagirl818

Shamise

Anon.

For me to do chapter 9 I'll need 40 bare minimum reviews. X3

RATING HAS GONE UP BECAUSE OF THIS CHAPTER!

Chapter 8

Time Lapse, reverse one day

Doctors Pov

'That child with the wound, he would be perfect for my collection. His skin so fair and soft, hair that smells of the tastiest vanilla, and the way he trembles fearfully under my touch… Oh yes, he would be the perfect addition.'

I had been watching him since he had arrived to the hospital, carried by a man in black leather. What a strange creature he was, with the brightest crimson I have ever seen. There was something frightfully powerful about him, stronger than I and I am a very strong creature. I'm not a creature of the night but rather a creature of creation. A long time ago, longer than I can remember, my master had captured me. He is a being with no remorse, I don't know his name or his face, he's always been shrouded in a blanket of black, but his voice. His voice is something I shall never forget for it sends tingles through my corpse, breathing new life into my rotting flesh. Harsh and gravelly not unlike my own but there was something tantalizingly evil about it, the stench that hung off every word feeding my existence. I am here because master wishes it, his dark desires pump through me, I am nothing more than a puppet strung along on strings that he can cut away at any time, leaving the world to finish off the decay that had begun. I couldn't help but sigh at the misery that would cause my addiction of abuse. I collect the light of the world and manipulate it to my own will while the light is pulled from the struggling bodies in a vicious manner. In order to keep my youthful appearance, whenever I touch a light my body dies faster, ten times it's normal rate so I must kill that light and add it's skin to the parts on my body in which has lost the last of it's life. I relish the screams in the night as I peel away the flesh from sinew and bone, reminding them that they will soon be a part of me, a part of what I am. The smell of blood, so arousing, it surprising that all these years of death and revival that certain parts of my body still works in special little ways. Yes, I take their broken bodies to a place with no light, letting the darkness feed from their dying bodies.

I steal their sanity, their bodies, their skin, their light, and most of all their virginity and their innocence. A cruel smile twists over my lips, my black tongue sliding over chapped and bruised lips. I could feel them peeling off my body because the rate of decent for my body has already long since started. I knew it would the moment I saw him. Though this time if I don't kill him, take what's rightfully mine, I will finally wither and fade into dust, no hope of survival.

'I have to remove that leather-clad man, whoever he is, from the picture. He will only get in my way. The light shall be mine!'

I glared at the moon coming in through the ally ways of down town Domino. The pale light shimmers at me, coating my greasy black hair in a wash of pale light. Snarling I ducked back into the darkness, away from the light until I stagger and gag. Vile black blood erupts from my mouth. I haven't more than a few days. Perhaps if I ask master he will help me. My organs that have long since ceased operation are expelling them from my body. Growling I kicked the remnants of my lunch that had spilled upon the ground. Savagely I tore off my coat, discarding it into a Dumpster near by. I stood there in the darkness, looking at my yellowing skin and slowly traced the hidden lines of patchwork. The spell would soon fade and the world would see what I really am. A monster of creation bound to no rules of modern man. Not even fancy procedures and cryptic medications can save me. Only master can. Having fallen to my knees I hunched back, the skin on my body starting to sag and wrinkle until it has become gray and clammy. Sickly sweet sweat beads off my skin as I pressed my paling clawed hands to my head, tearing locks of black tendrils off my scalp, skin tearing away and more black blood seeps down my back. Howling animalisticly to the night I beg for my master's help before my body is swallowed by the darkness. Master has accepted. Hues of purple peek out of the darkness, feeling the shadows around me, lapping at my revealed patch skin. The skin around my eyes has darkened, appearing sunken and lifeless as my eyes themselves turns a sickly white, drool dribbling down my face and my teeth elongate. Wind unknown to me brushes against my body as my dead eyes scan my flesh. Spying a loose thread in my patching I tug at it to pull it tight but instead loosen it and it tears away from the rest of me. A strange green and brownish liquid seeps from my muscles. The liquid makes it's way down my side to my pubis bare rotting flesh, the sexual organ below sagging and spewing yellowish clumps.

I had to act fast now, master was helping me, I know because it was at that moment when I lifted my head that I saw yellow cat like eyes peering into me. And then a power that I had never imagined coursed through my dried veins, sand spilling out of small holes in my patches. I started to laugh, laugh so loud that the world around me faded, I was loosing my soul to the darkness once again. I didn't mind this time, I had one last light to destroy, the greatest light I have ever seen, and I have ever felt or ever wanted. This one I would keep around longer to show him the hells I have endured to bring him to the point in his life where he would just want to die. With darkness consuming me I would know no more until the task at hand is complete. The shadows around me have faded, yet I do not know. I won't know because it is my destiny not to know how I commit my acts but to take, and take, and take. Somehow he had managed to attain a new lab coat, the perfect guise to get him to where he needed to go.

Time Lapse, present day

Pov Normal.

The feral beast had lunged at Yami, it's skin whipping behind it as it flew forward and Yugi gasped almost unbelievingly. That power, he had felt it before. He couldn't remember where, but he had and it was now important for him to remember because he was only alive today because of a run in he had with that power. A run in he had managed to escape. Of course, Yami had easily dodged the attack with cat like grace, dancing easily around the lumbering, rotting corpse before him. The attacks were wild and unbalanced causing the creature to stagger around foolishly. A prickle of fear ran up Yugi's spine when a realization came to him. The monster was only there to distract Yami. Yugi looked around, whipping his head from side to side trying desperately to figure out who would come out of the darkness to consume him. Yugi realized that part of this had come to him in a dream and he slowly knelt down on the ground, clasping his hands together hoping that the answer would come to him. Slowing his breathing until it was like he had been breathing through a straw, he settled his body into a comfortable sitting position and let his body grow lax. Tingles coursed through him, he was close to slipping into his own mind, and it was only a matter of time before he figured out the answer. His body now numb and unmoving, Yugi's ability to breathe vanished, he couldn't hear or smell or feel. He couldn't taste either. His whole body had become an empty shell as he searched his mind for the answer. Yugi knew he didn't have long. Especially with the foe Yami was facing.

Yami dodged another slash, feinted to the right before stepping left and throwing his body into a nose crunching punch, his left hand having flown up and crushed his opponents face with a sharp blow. He smirked and jumped back to avoid a flurry of angry thrashings. Yami flicked his hand to rid himself of the foul blood upon his hand and then bent backwards to avoid an awkward kick that spiraled his enemy unbalanced. Yami grinned, springing back into a handstand before dropping his body with a curve to kick the doctor's leg out from beneath him. It crumpled to the ground and shrieked, flailing fruitlessly before staggering up with a broken wrist. It was now obvious by the shining crystal below the morbid foul looking flesh that figuring out how to destroy that was the key. Until Yami noticed the traces of shadow magic coating it, glowing in the bright light of the sun briefly before fading away. This would be problematic but Yami was up to any challenge, this being no different as it was his light on the line. During his musings the beast had lashed out and Yami with a slight curse twisted his body, his back cracking under the sudden strain. Yami grabbed the beasts arm, twisting it so that it's elbow was facing upwards as was it's hand and then he brought his other arm up, shattering the creatures ability to use that arm. Or so he thought. The creature howled in pain with a strange keening noise that made him flinch from the sound.

Time Lapse, stand still

Yugi's mind, Pov Normal.

At first, there was nothing, no colors, lights, shadows or a vague sense of what was up or down. Yugi's body just floated in this bath of nothingness until his bright amethyst eyes started to flutter open. It was revealed to him, a room that resembled that of an ancient temple time having worn at the majestic structure and he was in a pool of water, his body floating, hair waving lazily in the current his body created. His skin was bare, the sun light from above seeping through high skylights carved out of the roof. Yugi slowly sat up in the water, his lower half suddenly dipping under and he shivered, the waters cool warmth surrounding his lower extremities. Yugi brought his arms up to his chest, hiding his now erect nipples and grumbled to himself. Turning on heel he slowly trudged his way to a set of steps that would raise him up out of the water and at the foot of the stairs was a set of clothing and a towel for him to use. Upon further inspection of the room Yugi was currently in he noticed hieroglyphics scattered along columns that reached high into the ceiling, lines stretched up and around showing that they were placed there block by block. In his distraction he didn't realize that he had stepped out of the pool until he gasped as a wind came across, teasing his bare flesh and his hands immediately cupped his manhood as he shivered. Looking down he flicked one leg then the other to get as much water off of him before quickly bending down to snatch the towel and dry himself. With the towel wrapped around his waist he knelt to pick up the clothing. It seemed that all that was there was an ancient wrap of the finest silk, white in color with a sash that matched the color of his eyes. Smiling he tugged at the towel before moving the wrap into place. Subconsciously he smoothed out the silk over his thighs, paying no attention to what he was doing, he came here into the depths of his mind to find an answer. And an answer is exactly what he planned on getting.

Breaking into a run Yugi ran through a long hallway that felt like it would last forever until a sharp turn to the right made itself known. Yugi almost careened into the wall but managed a quick hop as he slid, going down the direction he chose even though he stumbled at first. Gasping he tripped and took a trip down a flight of stairs that descended into the belly of the earth and yelped when his body finally reached the bottom of the cold floor. Groaning he rubbed his behind before staggering up and limping into the ancient library. Shelf upon shelf lined the walls with ancient tomes and scrolls. He sneezed a little from the collective dust before slipping over to a wall. His eyes quickly darted left and right looking for a specific scroll. It was one with a spell on it and he was the only one who could break the seal. Eventually his senses finally kicked in and tugged him towards the one he had been looking for. Unlike all the other scrolls it was ebony in color and the glyphs upon the seal were cast in gold, very much like the writing within. Yugi knew of all of this because of his dreams. You see in his dreams he found himself to be a young priest of ancient times, care taker of the dark secret scrolls. There was another name for the scrolls but he couldn't remember. He only knew what he was doing by instinct rather than actual present day knowledge. The scroll was heavy, made of flexible obsidian and gold that had been weft into silk. Yugi grunted and lugged it over his shoulder painfully before he started to carefully pad his way back through the library. Yugi yelled out in surprised when he tripped over a way ward pile of books, stubbing his toe before falling. However he never hit the ground. The scroll had vanished, as had the room. He was pulled out of the temple within his mind back into reality. A loud blast and flying debris was what he was met with when his eyes snapped open and he ducked. Covering his head he slowly peeked up, noticing something heavy in his lap. It was the scroll from his mind meaning he had succeeded in what he had set out to do. Grasping it with his hands he looked up seeing that Yami had been standing over the beast, his hand out. Yugi's eyes widened a flash of his memories made him believe that for a moment Yami had been wearing the pharaohs clothing. That's when it hit him.

'Yami IS Atemu! He's the man I've loved all my life.'

Yugi's heart began to beat wildly out of control and the scroll in his lap flashed in a brilliant display of the rainbow causing both the creature and Yami to whirl around. When the light settled Yugi was half sitting, half lying on the ground slightly dazed. He shook his head violently to remove the fog and there he was laying in nothing but a wrap with the sash to match his eyes. Yami stared, his breath hitching as the fabric left nothing at all to be imagined as it pressed tightly to Yugi's figure. And then Yami himself was bathed in the light and he too had to shake his head when it faded. There stood Yami in glittering gold and the finest silk anyone had ever seen. On his head was a golden crown with the eye of Ra, winged gold flaring out to the sides. His ears bore ankh earrings, his neck cased with a golden choker that came down into a neck and shoulder piece. A Royal blue cloak flapped in the wind, his chest bare, the golden skin shimmering in the light. His waist was tied off in a crimson sash and a stark white wrap much like Yugi's and his arms, as well as his legs were littered in the same gold as the rest of his body. Yami twitched his fingers, bringing them up to his smoldering crimson gaze and flexed them. His eyes snapped up to Yugi who simply smiled sheepishly. Raising a delicately curved brow Yami blinked. His foggiest memories of his past came fluttering back. This was the boy he had grown to love in his reign but failed to come out with his feelings in time. That's when his eyes widened, the beast had been the same who took Yugi from his past and he growled, his powers sharpening and growing. Turning on his heel, sandaled feet scraping sharply he glared at the creature slinking away. With a snarl he raised his hand and the creature chanced a look back, over its decayed shoulder and winced. All this time Yami had been fighting with it and its power that it's master handed to him had been stripped away the moment Yami had changed. The creature was now nothing more than a rotting shell awaiting judgement. Yami was all too happy to deliver that judgement.

"This ends here."

The eye of Ra on his forehead glittered brightly while the shadows of his vampiric wings erupted out of his back. They furled in the wind created from the sheer force of his power. Growling, a pulse flew from his hands inverting the colors of the world causing the creature to shatter into pieces unknown and turn into nothing but dust. Barring his fangs he roared with victory. He turned, without looking back and strode towards Yugi who looked slightly fearful of the practical god who now stood before him. Scared, thinking that Yami would now hate him, for knowing the truth and having drug up the past he bowed his head, turned away and cringed, waiting for something, anything in the form of pain. But it never came.

"Why do you shy away from me little one?"

Yami knelt down, his bare knees pressing into the hard road below. With a sly smirk he moved, crawling over Yugi's form before grasping Yugi's angle and pulling him beneath his body before straddling the little lights hips. Yugi gasped and blushed, his body trembling all over as he subconsciously moved backwards. His head then brushed against something and quickly realized it was the bumper of the ambulance. Blinking cutely he looked up to Yami who had followed his gaze up past the bumper and his eyes twinkled with mirth seeing the nurses staring with jaws practically hitting the floor. With a smirk he waved his hand, wiping their memories of what just happened before grabbing Yugi by the waist and pulled him into his chest. Standing up he moved to the window of the vehicle.

"Take the body to the morgue so it can be put to rest."

Silently the nurses nodded their heads, not knowing what had happened, no longer knowing what was going on due to their lack of memory. They started the vehicle up and pulled away with haste, whoopee lights flashing and sirens wailing. Yami grinned turning back to Yugi's nearly naked body against his own and raised a brow, leaning into Yugi and licked his neck, leaving a thin trail of saliva. Yugi mewled pelvis pressing into Yami's lower stomach making him raise a brow. Shifting his eyes he nipped Yugi's neck and then stepped back into a pool of shadows, then stepped out of the pool into an ally way near the upscale condo's. Licking his lips he stared at Yugi hungerily, Yugi only stared at him with wide eyes, cheeks flushed as his body trembled. Yami kept an arm wound tightly about Yugi's waist then raised his now free hand to pull the lights bright blonde bangs teasingly before running his hands through the silky ebony hair. Pausing at the wild amethyst tips briefly then pushed Yugi into the nearest wall to abuse his lips with a searing kiss. Yugi moaned, his lips having parted and Yami settled himself between Yugi's legs causing him to straddle Yami's waist. With a smirk he darted his tongue into Yugi's mouth, swirling his muscle around Yugi's who played back in a battle of dominance. Yami won easily, grinding his hips into Yugi's making him moan louder. Yugi's body began to shake with lust, finding a growing heat below causing him some constriction. His breathing became heavy when Yami pulled back so they both could breathe. With a cheshire grin Yami licked his own lips and hummed. Yugi tilted his head back when Yami creatively rubbed his loins to Yugi's. Yugi gasped, rubbing his hands on Yami's shoulders, pulling the warm body into his.

"Y... Yami!"

Yami began to purr low at first until it rumbled out of control and pressed his chest to Yugi's so he could feel it in the very depths of his body. Yugi squirmed and Yami laughed, still purring, making it roll over his lips in a deep sensuous sound.

"Yes my little one?"

Yugi flushed and tried his best to play it off.

"Can we... Go inside?"

Yami frowned slightly then turned his head to notice people staring and then he smiled and nodded.

There could be a lemon next chapter but I dunno… Depends on if you people want a lemon or not. I want at least ten people asking for the lemon before it actually is set in stone. So leave reviews darn it.


	9. Crimson King 9

Reviewers!

Nayias

Inuyashagirl818

Protector of the Nameless

Shamise

Aerion Girl

Rabid puzzleshipper saiko

MissYamigirl411

Alexander: the holy guardian

Bashima Isuhaga

Nagael

Nepha

To write chapter 10 I'll want at least 50 reviews.

Note to the squeamish, there IS a lemon in this chapter. You've been forewarned!

Chapter 9

Yami smirked, devilment dancing in his smoldering crimson eyes as he leaned closer to Yugi', licking his neck before slipping back. Slowly he lowered Yugi to the ground, un-wedging his knee from between his little lights with a grin. Yugi blushed seven different shades from rose to scarlet, hiding behind Yami as people stare in on the ally way. Yami licked his lips and tauntingly swayed his hips to and fro, Yugi's eyes widened, and followed almost instantly. The little light even swore he heard Yami purring and shivered at the thought, his mind constantly hitting replay on what just happened. They had been out in a street, in modern day clothing, some ancient beast had been fighting Yami while Yugi inadvertently unlocked their pasts at the same time, and as such their clothing had changed for a much more intriguing apparel. Yugi covered his pinking ears with his hands as he followed like a little sheep behind his as they passed the on lookers curious stares. Yugi happened to stumble slightly and bumped into the back of Yami, his hands grabbing his ass and that made not only Yami's brow raise but also his head turn. Looking down at Yugi he noticed the younger had his head ducked and was trying to get a rock out of his shoe. Yugi paused and looked up then realized his where his hands were and he yelped, drawing them back. However Yami wouldn't have any of that and picked Yugi up then broke into a sprint with a devious grin over his lips. The pitter patter of near silent foot falls was all that could ever alert anyone to the fact that he was running, almost naked through the streets hauling Yugi over his shoulder. If anyone bothered to look they'd see the wondrous blossoming color over Yugi's entire body, mouth agape and holding on tightly to Yami's shoulders, afraid to let go for fear of falling. Yami's death like grip over Yugi's shoulders caused the little light to squeak. All Yugi could see as Yami ran was a whir of curious on lookers, each as baffled as they next while wolf whistles and catcalls echoed in his ears. Sniffing the air, he noted that they had passed a bakery and licked his lips, his love of sweets getting the best of him for only a second until Yami took a sharp turn. With wide eyes he looked back to see a pair of dancing mirthful crimson spying him from their corners.

It appeared Yami had stopped running and passed through a set of large double oak doors. Yugi shifted his head to stare into the lobby with a blink, various people hustling about, doing their own thing, and minding their own business without a care in the world. Yami stopped at the front desk for a moment.

"Any messages for me? Atemu, Yami."

A boorish looking lady with a slightly glazed over expression lifted her head and blinked at the unusual pair with a slight disapproving scowl. Yami tapped his free hand idly on the semi circular desk boredly then playfully bounced Yugi on his shoulder making the little one swat Yami's hair teasingly. Biting back a growl he glared at the woman who was taking her sweet time.

"Is there a problem?"

He hissed. Bringing his hand he toyed with the golden winged crown on his head almost as if he felt a headache coming on from being annoyed. The lady had been clicking her nails, scraping dirt from under them and then scratched at her ridiculously strait blonde hair. Looking up with soft blue eyes she sighed and snatched up a parcel that had been waiting for him and practically shoved it into his chest. Yami narrowed his eyes dangerously and snarled until Yugi distracted him by literally biting his ear none to gently. Yami froze on the spot, eyes widening and he shot Yugi a playful glare and received a pout in return making his knees go weak. With that Yami hauled Yugi away, passing through a set of rotating doors and made way to the elevator just beyond it. He produced a key from a wisp of shadows and jammed it impatiently into the elevator key and turned it making the elevator doors slide open. The key vanished shortly after and Yami stepped through, putting Yugi down. Licking his lips he stared at Yugi's intoxicatingly innocent eyes and growled like a hunter stalking his prey. The elevator started to rise and Yami proceeded to pounce on Yugi, licking at the nape of his neck and Yugi yelped in surprise, pressing back into the bronze handle that circled the interior. Yami lifted Yugi up, his mouth never parting from the sweet delectable skin, seating Yugi's bottom on that bar and pressed himself between his legs. His hands stroked down to tease the light's thighs and Yugi arced his back, his fingers seeking the contours of Yami's golden chest. Biting down onto Yugi's neck making him moan, the pair of bodies heating up, cheeks flushed with color as hands roamed. Their make out session came to an abrupt halt as the elevator jerked to a stop making Yami fall back with Yugi straddling his hips. Raising a brow he watched Yugi dip down and lap at Yami's left nipple, teasing it but paused as the door slid open. There was no one there at least. The pair of eyes blinked in unison before Yami sat up and nibbled on Yugi's thin outer shell of his ears making him mewl. Sighing, Yami tugged one of his lights bangs, twirling it in his fingers briefly before Yugi moved up and away, holding his hand out to help Yami up. Yami smirked and tugged Yugi down into a searing kiss before getting up, lacing his fingers with Yugi's then dusted himself off.

Smirking and winking at Yugi he led the way to His apartment condo with a rather brisk walk as if he was in a hurry. So naturally when they stopped in front of a crimson colored door Yugi raised a brow. It was painfully obvious that this was Yami's place and Yugi looked at him with a side ways glance before letting his eyes trail slowly down the golden muscular body before him. His eyes danced in a slight sway, taking in how the light reflected off the body, breathing in deeply, almost tasting Yami's scent. Licking his lips his face suddenly broke out into a variety of colors. Why? Because his eyes had settled on Yami's stark white wrap with a crimson sash, though that wasn't the reason, it was what was beneath it that made his ears flush. Oh yes, Yami had a nice little hard on going on there and Yugi quickly adverted his eyes before doing something not so innocent. Yami's door opened and Yugi grinned and slapped Yami's ass before daring in leaving a somewhat stunned dark in the hallway. Registering what just happened Yami darted in, slamming the door behind him and discarded his keys at a near by table. The apartment condo had been painted in bronze's, crimson, and black giving it a very earthy, ancient feel to it. Incense was burning in the background, cinnamon spice. Yugi had ducked behind the brown leather couch, cupping his hands over his lips to stifle his giggles. However, Yugi would soon loose this game because Yami's ears twitched and moved towards the sound. He moved to sneak around the other side of the couch to exact his revenge on Yugi. Kicking off his shoes he padded across the hard wood floor with ease, spying his reflection on the obsessively clean floor he mentally chuckled. His hair was messed up in that, I just rolled out of bed appearance making his already brow raising hair cause one to shake their head. Yami licked his lips hungrily and slowly knelt down, slinking around on his hands and knees with a cat like grace, his wraps sash brushing along the ground as his belly almost touched the floor. Feeling the cool floor beneath him his skin raised up in a flourish of goose bumps, he even had to pause in his prowling to regain his composure.

Yugi crawled onto his hands and knees, peeking around one end of the couch, totally oblivious to the figure stalking up behind him with a feral purr. He pouted, having hoped that Yami would have chased him but then the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. His eyes widened and he turned his head but he was flattened to the ground instantly. He squirmed beneath Yami, fingers scraping against the cold hard wood floor with a gasp. Yami tilted his head, blonde bangs brushing against Yugi's cherubic cheek briefly as Yami parted his lips. Brushing said lips over the shell of Yugi's ear he moaned, fingers curling from the wafting head that left him dizzy. Licking his lips Yugi dazedly gazed up at Yami who grasped Yugi's wrists, keeping his hands pinned down to the ground and smirked triumphantly before swooping down to capture the boy's lips in a searing kiss. Yugi could feel his lips bruising from the contact but he hadn't a care in the world, pushing his own mouth against the elders, seeking contact with that sleek tongue. Drawing it into battle while brushing his backside into Yami's loins making the elders breath hitch as he let out a low moan. Yami could barely resist the temptation that lay before him. Pulling back he observed Yugi for a moment, eyes watching his body rise and fall in heated gasps of breath. Smirking he straddled Yugi's hips and leaned down, nipping the back of the youths neck making him mewl. Darting his hot warm tongue over the delicious skin in slow sensuous circles before titling his head and biting into Yugi's shoulder softly. It took all of his will power not to press his canines into his skin but then Yugi moaned and bucked his hips backwards making Yami's fangs slip out and scrape the skin. Yami's smoldering crimson orbs slowly retreated into the back of his cranium as he was met with the ambrosia of the gods, beads of blood seeping onto his tongue and he moaned loudly, lapping at the minor injury on Yugi's neck.

Yugi cried out in surprise when those fangs had nicked his skin, his whole body burning in a tangible inferno that left him wanting more. More contact, more teeth, the smell of blood sending his arousal into over drive.

"Yami!"

He gasped, feeling his hot lips wrapping around his injury as he dry rocked his hips against Yugi's. He could barely take any more and arced back. With Yami sinfully distracted Yugi pushed his hips back and suddenly flipped making Yami's mouth loose all contact with the sweet coppery taste. Yami licked his lips and stared down at Yugi before crushing his lips in another searing kiss, one that lasted longer than intended and left Yugi breathless. Gulping down air he moaned, feeling that Yami's hands had long since abandoned their hold upon his wrists. Yugi gazed down eyes half lidded in lust and smiled droopily. His nipples stood at attention along with something else of his. Grinning he brushed his hips up against Yami making the elder moan. That moan made Yugi's body shudder involuntarily and he wanted more. Rising up while Yami was distracted Yugi latched his lips over the elders left nipple and licked at it before clasping it between his teeth and tugging. Yami brought a hand to the back of Yugi's head, pushing him into his chest as his nails scraped against the soft flesh. Yugi's hands busied themselves with the wrap, giving the sash a quick tug to leave the ex-pharaoh gasp and look down. Grinning he tore Yugi's off his body and ducked down licking and suckling the youngers chest and stomach to elicit mewls and moans. The heat between the two was making the contact almost unbearable, two bodies writhing behind a couch on the cold wood floor from pleasurable administrations. Yami raised a brow, unsure if he should continue at this point, gazing down into Yugi's eyes, watching him pant and heave, taking in deep breaths as he himself was.

"Yugi?"

Yugi smiled up at him, raising a hand to stroke through ebony and crimson locks. Yami found in Yugi's eyes compassion, lust, love, desire, need, all of the things he was looking for. He tilted his head, watching him.

"Ya… Yami, please. I want you."

He managed out and Yami gasped slightly though their current position was anything to be surprised about. Golden skin was brushing up against lilly white and Yami bit down on his lip when Yugi rubbed his arousal against Yami's.

"Are you sure?"

That deep baritone voice made Yugi's hair stand on end and his mind scream for more. He could listen to that voice day and night even though it practically shut his mind down every time.

"Yes. Yami, I love you!"

Yami couldn't have been happier, okay that's a lie, but at the moment he couldn't have unless Yugi you know, asked him to marry him. But one step at a time people! Yami smiled, his pearly whites gleaming in the brilliant light their bodies were bathed in. Affectionately he stroked a hand along Yugi's outer thigh.

"I love you too Yugi, I always have."

Yugi made a strange keening noise, launching up to wrap his arms around the elder's neck as he burst into tears of sheer happiness. Yami hugged him back, his body grinding needfully into Yugi's. The two lovers, now admitted to each other let their hands roam along their opposite's body, memorizing every curve, seeking out each other's weaknesses. Yami surmised that the floor wasn't the appropriate place but it was a start. Yami pulled back briefly, a pouting Yugi being the after effect, the loss of heat was startling but both of them had painfully erect lengths to deal with at some point. Yugi whined softly.

"My stomach hurts."

Yami smirked devilishly and scooped Yugi up into his arms, cradling the naked youth into his chest and chuckled darkly.

"I know why, perhaps we should go somewhere a little more comfortable to take care of it."

And so the stark naked tri-colored Yami carried Yugi into his bedroom that was at the left of the couch when you first come in. The kitchen was on the right. Grinning from ear to ear, Yugi stared up into Yami's crimson eyes and Yami stared back into amethyst ones and they shared a kiss as Yami kicked his door closed behind him, caressing Yugi's lithe frame with his hands before dropping Yugi at the foot of his bed. The room was dimly lit, silky sheets of crimson pooled between his legs, his bare body shivering as Yami moved away. Yugi stared at Yami's back, eyes trailing over the muscled form, taking in every contour of the delicious golden skin. Yami lit several candles, basking the room in a warm glow and he smirked back at Yugi who just gasped. Yami looked more handsome in that light, making Yugi fall more, desperately for him. In the end, Yugi's eyes were drawn back up to crimson, he traced the edges noting that they were framed with long sooty lashes, his angular features practically glowing smooth in the precious light provided from the candles. Gasping Yugi leaned back on the bed, which made Yami grin. Turning away from Yugi for only a moment he collected something from a drawer. It wasn't long before he turned and swaggered back to Yugi and crawled over his petite form to press him down into a hair-raising kiss. The pair moaned in the kiss and so the tongue was on once more, Yami however let Yugi win this time because he wanted to distract him. Letting one of his smooth hands trail over Yugi's creamy skin, circling the navel deliberately making him moan louder. His plan was working it seemed and with his other hand removed the cap from a bottle and squeezed some onto that hand. He was still distracting Yugi with his hand and mouth while coating his other hand in an unscented lubricant before applying it generously to his arousal. Yugi leaned back further into the bed, his head hitting it now as Yami's hand that had been teasing the youths stomach slipped away to bring his knees up into Yugi's chest. Yugi watched Yami carefully. He was nervous and this was his first time doing anything remotely sexual. Yami knew this though and looked up to give him a smile.

"Are you sure Yugi? I will stop at any time if you want me to."

But Yugi shook his head violently and rolled up to kiss Yami lovingly before settling back, shifting his legs to allow Yami to settle comfortably between them.

"I'm just n…nervous."

Yami nodded understandingly and nipped the shell of Yugi's ear to distract him while a finger tested Yugi's entrance. As he figured, the ring of muscle wasn't going to co-operate, he'd first have to get Yugi to relax.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you need to relax or you'll only get hurt. Are you really sure you want this."

Yugi growled in slight irritation.

"Yes I'm sure, I want you Yami, all of you. I want you to bite me, to FUCK me for Ra's sake!"

Again that brow quirked up, recently Yugi seemed to have developed a knack for getting such a surprised reaction. But Yami nodded and chuckled. Yami decided that the best way to make Yugi relax was to distract him, and so he wrapped his un-coated hand around Yugi's length, stroking it teasingly while his other hand lathered Yugi's entrance. Yami was determined to make this as least painful as possible. Little did he know that Yugi could turn pain into pleasure and had every intent to do so. Yugi bucked his hips upwards signaling that he was read and Yami quickly plunged a finger into the depths of his bowels. Yugi sighed softly, which made Yami blink with curiosity. Yami swirled that finger around, testing the soft silk sheathe before pushing a second finger in and Yugi bucked his hips down onto Yami's fingers. God's how Yami wanted to take him right now but he wanted to make sure he was prepared. Yet for some reason Yugi only reacted in pleasure and never in pain so he sizzored his fingers around until he pushed a third finger in and slowly pulsed the three in and out to relax the muscle so it wouldn't close up around him when he entered. Because as pleasurable as that would be, it would end the love making way too early. When he was certain he was ready he pulled his fingers out and wrapped them around his own length, pumping it in a double click motion. Testing his arousal before pressing the head of his member against the tight muscular membrane of Yugi's entrance then Yami leaned down, pressing his lips to Yugi's ear as Yugi grasped his shoulders in return and then it happed.

"I love you Yugi!"

And with that he burrowed himself deep into that tight warm embrace making both him and his lover cry out a passionate response. Yami had never expected it to be so tight or feel so good. He could feel every movement of Yugi's stomach flex, making the entrance shift around his arousal. Inching forward Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's legs, pushing them right up into his chest and placed butterfly kisses all over the light's features. The youth groaned loudly as the searing heat between the bodies made his vision go fuzzy until he could refocus.

"Ya… Mi…"

Yugi was pressing his head back into the mattress, his hips trying to buck into Yami's but unable from the weight atop his knees. Yugi reached up, his fingers roaming his love's hair, messing it up beyond recognition without a care in the world for he was in euphoria. Yami shifted the gold around his arms brushed over Yugi's bare skin making him shiver visibly. With great care Yami pulled back with his hips before pushing himself back in. And so a rhythm was born, a steady rocking, making Yugi thrash his head with pleasure, but Yami wasn't deep enough or rough enough for his liking, no he was starting to feel bold.

"Yami! More! Please!"

It was more than a simple beg. No it was border-lined command. With a smirk Yami leaned down so his lips could brush his love's ear tenderly.

"And how would you like it my sweet one?"

Yugi shuddered, jolts of electricity shooting down his spine as each word rubbed against his subconscious. Yugi licked his lips that had grown dry from all his moaning and trashed his head slightly.

"I want more! Harder! Faster! More!"

There was almost a hint of hysteria, Yami never figured that his light would be a sex fiend or want him to be so rough but it's what he wanted and he would happily oblige. Licking the spot behind Yugi's ear before nipping the flesh he trailed kisses before grasping Yugi's waist with his hands and slamming into him, striking his prostate instantly and Yugi wailed with pleasure, his hands grabbing at Yami's shoulders, nails digging and clawing as every thrust pounded into his being. The rhythm became harder, faster, rougher with each stroke to the point where Yami was sure he was hurting Yugi. But he simply showed no signs of pain, only one who was in so much pleasure he knew the neighbors could hear. After all, the window was open.

(Yea I bet all you rabid fans wish you could be peeking in through that window right now!)

A thin sheen of sweat began to cover the bodies as time stretched on. What felt only like a few moments was actually hours and moon was sinking rapidly but neither lover gave a damn. Yami gave a particularly vicious thrust into Yugi's bowels making him cum over his thighs and stomach and Yami shortly joined him, with equal mashed up moans.

"YAMI!" "YUGI!"

But it didn't stop there no, Yugi found a hidden strength through all this and flipped them over so that Yami was on the bottom. His legs dangling over the edge of the bed as Yugi grabbed hold of Yami's shoulders and drove himself down on Yami's length that stiffened once again. It was Yami's turn to moan and thrash uncontrollably as Yugi worked his acing body up and down. The pain had been changed into pleasure but that didn't stop him from shaking to the point of almost not being able to do what he wanted. Yami's hands rose up grabbing Yugi's hips and slammed him down as he thrusted up wards. Using his hands Yugi drew Yami' up, the stick mess on Yugi's stomach rubbed on Yami's as Yami's hot sticky seed bubbled out from Yugi's entrance, air escaping as they grinded together as one.

"Oh Yugi!"

Yami moaned and his voice became strained from the usage via moans. He forcibly thrusted into Yugi, harsh and pounding, a soft fap sound could be heard as the bodies rocked the bed. They rocked that bed so hard that it began to thump against the wall with a constant crash. Yugi leaned his head back and howled aloud.

"Yami! Bite me PLEASE!"

Yami's senses had long since vanished, having been eaten away by the lust that now controlled his motions and he grasped Yugi's neck with one hand, his other holding Yugi's hips down as he rocked his hips up, pulling Yugi down and pressed his mouth over Yugi's neck. Pearly white fangs bit down into the tender skin of the pale skinned youth and Yami heard not a gasp of pain as anyone else would have but a moan of pleasure and felt Yugi's seed, hot and sticky splash over his hips. Yami's eyes closed, euphoria taking wing as his own seed ejected into the depths before Yami pulled Yugi closer to his chest and rolled so that Yugi was once again beneath him. Yami drank so deeply he couldn't resist until he felt Yugi begin to grow cold he pulled back and groaned at what he had just done, licking his bloody lips quickly. But Yugi smiled and leaned up shakily, licking the blood off of Yami's lips before speaking.

"I want to be with you forever Yami. No, that's not the lust talking, that's me, asking you to make me yours for eternity."

Yugi's breath bounced its way merrily over Yami's ear making his eyes roll into his head with soft mewls then nodded.

"If you're sure that's what you want."

Yugi smiled and pulled Yami into a chaste kiss then pulled back, his bruised lips throbbing as the candles slowly extinguished one by one. Yami already knew for Yugi it wouldn't be painful, at least until he changed completely but until then, Yugi would enjoy the remains of a human life. Yami drew up a claw to his chest over his heart, a thin nail raked across his skin, cutting open a gash and Yugi watched the crimson life force dribble down before leaning up and lapping at it. Yugi let the droplets collect onto his tongue then rolled it in his mouth, tasting the sweetness of it and hummed before his canines changed, growing and Yugi lunged for the wound. His teeth scraping against Yami's chest as Yugi began to drink deeply then leave that wound when it healed over, seeking a better place to bite. It wasn't long before Yami's body had been covered with bites and blood everywhere. Even though it was messy, Yami was amused and pulled out of Yugi's body carefully. The little light suddenly yawned and the darker chuckled, the last candle extinguishing leaving a thin wispy trail of gray before vanishing. Yami collected Yugi into his arms, pulling the sheets back on his head and laying Yugi there. Yugi curiously watched him as he left the room for a minute and whined. Yami returned shortly after though with a warm cloth, his own body already cleaned. Leaning over Yugi he softly dabbed at the white, almost chunky, sticky mess that loitered on his thighs and lower stomach. The moist warmth caused Yugi to shiver and Yami to smile, watching his light writhe at the feeble touches the cloth made. When Yugi was clean he made sure to wipe away the excess cum from Yugi's entrance before tossing the cloth into a hamper that for now only he could see. Stretching Yugi yawned and curled up into a ball, shivering from being cold now that his body has started the cool down process. Yami was quick to notice, slipping up behind him and wrapping an arm around his waist before tugging the silky crimson sheets over their bodies.

It wasn't long at all before the newly joined couple fell asleep under the fading moon lights watch, hitting them just right to give them a peaceful, almost angelic appearance. Though, the moon hadn't been the only watcher. On the fire escape by the window stared a pair of blazing blue eyes, narrowed with anger. The figure turned away from the window not having noticed that Yami had awakened at the scent of another, crimson orbs piercing into the soul of the being that would disturb his rest and his home. His eyes trailed up to short-cropped auburn hair and he growled instantly realizing just who it was until they vanished. His growl had started the being and said being fled down the escape.

(Read and review damn it all. –Smiles sweetly- )


	10. Crimson King 10

For those of you who were confused, no that wasn't Seto peeking through the window, it was Anzu. As for pairings they'll be sxj, mxym, rxb.

Reviewers

Bashima Isuhaga

Shamise

Yami no kepi

Inuyashagirl818

Naqael

BlackMagic 2

Nayias

Nepha

Anon.

Aztek luv

Stats for the story so far, 56 reviews, 1810 reviews, 10 faves and 15 alerts! To be honest, this story has done so much more than I expected and the raves and reviews make my day. I'm so happy.

Of course, for chapter 11 I'll want between 65-70 reviews.

Chapter 10

Yugi shifted wearily in the bed, snuggling into the warmth behind him. With a yawn he stretched and lifted a hand to his eyes. He started digging out the sand of sleep and winced as his freshly rejuvenated eyes were hit by the rays of the sun pouring in from the window right across from him. Grumbling he turned around but stopped as he found himself unable to move very far at all. Blinking many times he cleared the morning haze from his field of vision as he craned his neck to see who or what had him held down. His sleepy gaze locked with amused crimson which was wide awake and appeared to have been for a while as no signs of sleep touched golden skin. Out side the sounds of twittering birds met his overly sensitive ears. Reaching out with a pale hand he stroked Yami's cheek, trailing over the dark flesh before opening his mouth to speak.

"Yami?"

Yugi tilted his head, Yami just smirked and tugged Yugi's small frame into his warm body and Yugi blushed boldly which made Yami chuckle. Yugi attempted to squirm away, becoming embarrassed from the position and situation

"You weren't so shy last night."

Yugi went a shade of red that wasn't human by any standards and squeaked in protest.

"Yamiiiiiiii! That's… That's different!"

Yami busted out laughing, his rich smooth baritone voice wavering in the air as he loosened his grip and lay on his back, watching Yugi. Mirth dancing in his eyes. Yugi shot him a mock glare and the ex-pharaoh stuck out his bottom lip in a fake pout. Yugi whined and pounced him only to be pulled into a scorching good morning kiss, leaving the little light dazed. That victory smirk found it's way on it's owners face once more and started to leave a trail of butterfly kisses along Yugi's neck making his gasp and shiver. The cool crisp air of the autumn morning shifted into the room through a gap in the window making Yugi seek refuge in Yami's bare body, nuzzling his face into the strong capable chest of his koi. Yami lifted Yugi and set him carefully on his lap, trying to make sure his morning wood wasn't getting any ideas of infiltrating the probably sore Yugi. Yugi however noticed and smiled at Yami, tilting his head back to lick the underside of his chin, fresh fangs scraping the flesh teasingly. Groaning Yami pinned Yugi down onto the bed and nipped the shell of Yugi's left ear and Yugi as expected moaned, squirmed, and arced his back. Yami's hardened length brushed between Yugi's legs briefly and Yugi instinctively spread his legs. Yami stopped and licked Yugi's neck and settled for letting his gaze wander the porcelain skin. Naturally at the loss of heat Yugi whined and looked back at Yami who seemed rather amused and loosened his grip on the little light who slowly and carefully sat up, crimson sheets pooling between his legs, hiding his own morning wood from view.

"I believe we both could use a shower."

Yami voiced, winking at his koi before licking his ear. Yugi shivered but pounced the elder and bit his ear in retaliation before bouncing off the bed, his small feet landing on the cold floor making him shiver and cross his arms over his chest cutely. The light surrounded Yugi's trembling form, softening his already cherubic features and Yami could only sigh at the purely angelic sight before him. Deep down inside he felt ecstatic glee at the fact that Yugi would not be kept from the sight of the sun. That was one of the great things about being turned by a vampire as old as himself. But now he knew that Yugi was just as old, maybe not his body but definitely his soul. Not that age mattered, nope. Yami smirked devilishly and slowly drew himself up off the bed, sauntering around to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black leather pants with buckles that ran down the outer thigh. The buckles ran all the way to the bottom and he grinned as he tugged a half top out of the drawer as well. Smirking at the liquid black material he ran his fingers over it briefly before looking back at the quaking form that was Yugi.

"Cold?"

Yugi glanced up at Yami's muscular form, watching the figure lean back and arc his back in a cat like stretch and Yugi pouted and stuck his tongue out.

"At least you have clothing."

Yami only chuckled.

"That can be changed."

Yami moved away from the dresser, crossing his legs as he steps forward, swinging his hips catching Yugi's eyes. It was cute in a way, Yugi was entranced, watching Yami like a kitten being teased with its favorite toy. Licking his lips slowly he knelt down swiftly and ran his tongue teasingly across Yugi's stomach making him cry out in surprise.

"Your such a tease."

Yugi quipped, rubbing his hands through Yami's hair, breathing the spices deep into his chest, feeling a slight burn as he mewled, Yami's hands rubbing along Yugi's sides. Gasping Yugi' pulled back and mock pouted, nudging his forehead to Yami's. Sighing Yami stood, grasping one of Yugi's hands, his clothes clutched in the other and pulled Yugi' close, leading him to the door and carefully adjusted the clothing under his arm so he could pull open the door. Squeezing Yugi's hand in a loving, affectionate manner, Yami led him over the cold hardwood floor, stopping by the couch for a moment to collect yesterdays clothing.

'At least it's still clean.'

Yami mused. Looking over to Yugi he noticed confused amethyst staring back at him with his head cocked.

"What is it Yugi?"

Yugi chewed on his lower lip, pulling at the bruised mount of flesh, making small sparks of painful pleasure tremor down his spine. In truth, Yugi wasn't feeling well. He wasn't sure if it was last night's activities or if it was the changes he would be going through, if he wasn't changing already.

"What's going to happen to me?"

Yugi tilted his head, his clear innocent eyes searching Yami's bold regal features for an answer. Yami lowered his head, he knew he should have told Yugi sooner about what would happen during the change but he hadn't wanted to scare Yugi. But now there was no going back. Fearing that Yugi might leave him if he knew he winced slightly.

"Aibou, will you live me no matter what?"

Yugi's eyes widened, he realized what was to come. The answer was a difficult one for Yami to answer. Yugi just knew it from the question and he couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh and take Yami's golden hands into his lilly white ones and pulled them close, pressing the clasped digits against his chest on his heart.

"Yami, somehow by the grace of Ra and all the gods combined, I was able to come back to you, after three thousand years. With dreams of you plaguing my mind and heart every day! How could I not love you after all this time? After all we've been through, after all the hardships we've had to endure just to be together. Our love, despite not having admitted to each other sooner has gone above and beyond the test of time and here we stand. Last night we were finally joined as one after all this time. I love you Yami, I always have, I always will."

Bright bold beautiful crystalline tears streaked down Yugi's porcelain cheeks, trailing the soft skin before dropping off his chin, some landing on their joined hands. Yami's molten crimson hues gazed deeply into the depths of Yugi's purity, taken aback by the strength behind the words. Unabashedly Yugi unclasped his hands from around Yami's and swirled his fingers along Yami's hips before pressing into Yami with a playful dry hump then bounced back to avoid a pounce. Yami growled deeply and licked his lips, fingers twitching with excitement and the chase was on. Yugi tore through Yami's living room, quickly jumping over the couch and ducking under the table with a roll. But Yami reacted swiftly, darting over the table to grab Yugi by his sides and hoisting him up in the air. Yugi laughed loudly, his voice tinkling like wind chimes and Yami hugged the youth into his chest tightly and licked his neck.

"I love you Yugi."

And with that Yami whisked Yugi off into the bathroom to start the well-needed shower. Yami set Yugi down who took a seat upon the seat of the stark white toilet. Yugi's soft glow of his body was all that made him stand out from it and Yami chuckled. If it hadn't been for the slightest tinge of pink within his body, Yugi would have surely vanished from sight with the exception of those bold, crystal clear amethyst eyes and regal tri colored locks that defied gravity. Yami smirked, flicking on the fan to the bathroom with ease, his long fingers dancing over the surface of tile that encased the interior of the room. The room was bold and bright, strips of gold circling the roof that bled downward into bronze and then brown. Yugi smiled to himself. The earthly colors of Yami's apartment made Yugi feel so at ease. A glazed look came over Yugi's eyes and Yami chuckled, having turned around to watch his little one. Quietly he slipped into the shower and turned on the taps, the sudden sound of the water making Yugi jump figuratively a mile high in the air with a pronounced 'eep.' Yami chuckled sensuously, leaning back so his bare shoulders would brush against the cold tile of the wall as the steamy hot water caused a thin wispy whitish gray fill the air. Yugi shivered, feeling the warmth of the steam around him and rose up of his seat and slipped into the shower with Yami, being careful not to bump into him. However Yami had other plans. Raising a hand into view of Yugi's eyes he curled an index finger and made a come hither motion with it making Yugi's eyes snap up to crimson. Yugi was still blushing but soon his lilly white skin was turning pink from the hot beads of the water. Licking his dry lips he moved closer to Yami. Yugi placed his cold fingertips against Yami's warm chest, it felt searing and tingly beneath his ribbed digits. Yami gasped audibly, putting his dark golden hands on Yugi's lithe hips, pulling the little one into his body, causing warm friction between the two bodies.

Yugi moaned softly as Yami slipped a tanned shapely, muscular leg between Yugi's and rubbed his body into Yugi's. Beads of water slipped down their bodies, making them both pant, hot breath wafting into cold air. With a grin Yami whirled Yugi's body around, and grabbed his hips, pulling him back. If this kept up they'd be late to school, not that either particularly cared. That was until the phone rang. They paused briefly, the loud roar of water trying to pull them both back into the state of passionate delirium they had been dragged out of by the shrill ring. Yami growled trying to ignore it but Yugi looked up at him and blinked. With a sigh Yami released Yugi and stepped out of the shower. Scowling he opened the door of the bathroom and proceeded to stop away with hunched shoulders and balled up fists. Yugi giggled to himself at the hot and bothered image of an angry Yami at having to answer a phone of all things. Putting his hands over his mouth he snickered into his hands and then grabbed the soap and started to lather up his porcelain skin while biting back a giggle. Meanwhile, Yami had snatched up a black phone and barked into it.

"YES!?"

???? "Is this the residence of Atemu, Yami?"

"Of course it is, who is this and what do you want?" Yami snarled

???? "Sorry to bother you at this hour but there is someone here at the school, looking for a Yugi Motou. Is he there?"

"That depends on who I'm speaking with." Yami tapped his left foot irritatingly.

???? "Oh! My name is Ryou. I'm another one of the students here, I was told I could find Yugi at this address."

With a sigh Yami weighed the consequences of answering but the male… Or was it a female? Seemed to sound pleasant enough. With a receding grunt he bowed his head.

"Yes he's here."

Ryou "Oh is he? That's great to hear, um, do you think he can come to school early?"

"Possibly… Why?" Yami was starting to grow irate from all of this, he had already been dragged away from his fun. While Yami was waiting for an answer, Yugi snuck up behind him with the pure white wrap around his lower body, amethyst sash keeping it on around his lithe waist. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's strong tanned chest and stroked it making the elder shiver and lean back into Yugi's touches.

Ryou "Um… Well, all I know is that there is someone here who wants to speak to him face to face."

"I see… Well I guess there's not much choice, we will be there in ten minutes." With that Yami punched the off button angrily, his desire to literally fuck his little light having vanished with his new mood. Yugi softly nudged Yami, lifting up on his tiptoes as he leans his chin on Yami's shoulders.

"What's wrong koi?"

Yami just shook his head and sighed then let his head lean back and rest atop Yugi's, nuzzling into the mess of dark hair.

"Someone wants to see you at school in ten minutes."

Yugi gave Yami a confused look and Yami pulled back carefully before turning and pulling the youth into his chest.

"It's okay, I'll be going with you after all."

Yugi just smiled from ear to ear and hugged his dark tightly, licking his cheek before bouncing away.

"Though, you'll need to wear something a little more… Sensible."

With a squeak Yugi flushed and clasped his hands behind his back as he swayed on the spot, looking upwards, trying to figure out what that could possibly mean. Yami just stuck his tongue out a Yugi before slipping into the bathroom to complete his shower. Yugi settled down in the plush, chocolate brown, leather couch in the living room and sighed. Closing his eyes he relaxed into the couch, sinking down with a light wriggle. Time unbeknownst to him passed by quickly and a smirking Yami clad in his inky black buckled out fit leaned outside of the door to the bathroom. He had left the clasps on the front of his shirt open to let the air get at his tightly muscled tanned chest. Licking his lips briefly he spied the target of his affections. Grinning he slinked forward, his feet brushing over the ground as he prowled towards the unsuspecting Yugi. Hunching over Yami faltered back only to spring up into a pounce, and landed atop of Yugi, straddling his hips. Yugi's eyes snapped open in surprise and he sunk back, staring up into Yami's eyes shyly.

"Hi there."

Yami grinned and nipped Yugi's lower lip, tugging it while using his hands to tease Yugi's unprotected nipples. Arcing he shifted his hips and squirmed.

"Yamiiiiii! We don't have time for this!"

The young one whined softly and Yami mock pouted before snatching Yugi's lips in a chaste, passionate kiss then pulled back and sighed.

"But Yugi, you aren't exactly dressed the part."

Yugi sighed and bowed his head.

"I know, but you said that was changeable."

Yami nodded slowly and leaned over, whispering seductive sweet nothings before licking the shell with a growl.

"Come on then, we need to go shopping then. At least there's a place between here and school."

Yami smirked; knowing all too well that Yugi would like the shop. After all, it's where Yami got most of his. Yugi had nodded in return and rose up on the couch before straddling Yami's back and wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. Yami looped an arm around his back for Yugi to sit on until he could get his keys. Yami easily stood tall and proud, enjoying the feel of his counter part latching securely to his body as he shifted over to grab his keys that he had discarded yesterday hastily to get right to certain… Activities. Yugi leaned up and purred in Yami's ear making him hesitate at the door and growl.

"Now who's the tease?"

Yugi sniggered in the back of Yami's neck then nipped it making the elder's knees quake.

"Grr."

Yugi started to giggle loudly and Yami rolled his eyes briefly, turned the knob of his door and yanked the crimson painted object open then stepped out of the door and snapped it shut. Yami then proceeded to lock it. With it locked he stuffed his key's into the front of his pants, wrapping it around his belts to make sure it didn't come off and get lost. Smirking he adjusted his hold and grabbed Yugi's legs before running off to a different elevator that was to Yami's right. Going down a flight or two, it was hard to tell by the jerks of the machine, the doors finally slid open. Humming Yami bounced Yugi on his back making the young, nearly naked boy squeal happily.

"What are we doing here for?

Yugi peeked over Yami's shoulder, blinking cutely at him and Yami just grinned and nudged his cheek against the lights before nodding his direction towards a vehicle shrouded in the shade of a tall oak tree that lumbered just out side. Yugi's jaw dropped when it came into view. It was a sleek black motorcycle with gold trims and the eye of Ra painted delicately across the front bumper. The chrome was tinted with red that included the tail pipe and the wheel rims. Yugi hopped off of Yami's back and ran towards it, his eyes trailing over the vehicle before he let his hands wander up to the handle bars, stroking the red tinged crimson as his eyes wandered down to the black leather seat embroidered with gold. Yugi looked back at Yami and smiled, bouncing on the spot.

"I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle!"

Yugi was bouncing and speaking so fast that Yami could have swore that Yugi was high on sugar or sweets, something. Yami laughed deeply, eyes sparkling in mirth as he moved to straddle the seat of the bike. Yugi watched him carefully then tilted his head as Yami patted the spot in front of him. Bright amethyst widened at the gesture and Yami grinned. Yugi carefully slid himself up onto the seat but being a few inches shorter he teetered to the side and Yami grabbed him, flipped him around and licked Yugi's nose, leaving a light trail of saliva. Yugi 'eeped' and Yami chuckled, grabbing his helmet that matched Yami's bike with the same golden eye stretched across the top, just above the visor. Gold designs swirled along the sides in a similar fashion to his crown. Smirking he placed it atop Yugi's head and grinned wildly.

"Hold onto me. Don't want you falling off."

Yugi's eyes widened to saucers and he quickly wrapped his arms around Yami's chest, clinging desperately, afraid to fall off. His fingers were coiled around the open jacket, tugging on it carefully as he buried his face into Yami's strong warm chest. Yami chuckled then revved his bike to life. With a quick jerk of the machine Yami took off towards the ramp and descended it quickly. The bike gave an audible purr at the usage as they whipped by a few by-standers on the sidewalk near the entrance to the parking unit. Yami shifted into a higher gear and they screeched down the road with such speed making people turn quickly only to see nothing. Only a minute later they were stopped in front of a leather shop. Yami smirked and Yugi leapt up in joy, almost knocking his head against Yami's. Yami raised a brow and put his hands on Yugi's hips to keep him from bouncing too much. Yugi blushed deeply and his shaking hands raised up to unclasp the helm. Yami shook his head, wild tri colored locks bouncing back and forth as the baritone tune rumbled deep and loud. Yugi shifted to get off the bike but began to fall and Yami leaned over, snaking a long golden arm around Yugi's waist making him blush again.

"Sorry."

Yami smirked

"It's alright Yugi, really."

Yugi flushed scarlet as Yami lifted him up then set him down before tilting the bike so he could kick the stand down. He then put a leather soled booted foot against the gravel before lifting his other leg up and over the seat of the bike then stood next to Yugi and playfully bumped his hip to the little light. Yugi yelped and almost fell, caught completely off guard. Yugi grasped the hem of the white wrap and tugged it down, blushing embarrassedly then started towards the store with Yami in toe. Yugi turned around to ask an unanswered question.

"But Yami, I don't have any money."

Yami smirked knowingly.

"Your point love?"

Yugi opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out so he shut it again but opened and then shut it again and again like a fish. Yami only laughed deeply.

"Let's go darling."

With a playful wink he grasped Yugi's arm and led him inside the dim shop. A male looked up boredly from a magazine. He had wild corn silk hair that came past his shoulders and rested about half way down his back. He had dark stormy violet eyes and he wore a shirt that was a similar color. His pants were clinging like a second skin to his muscled body, his skin tanned evenly. His eyes were outlined in thick heavy coal and he spoke harshly.

"Lo. Can I help you with something?"

Yami looked up and pushed Yugi forward with a smirk.

"He's in great need of a few 'things'."

They way Yami had said it had been full of mischief, a slight lilt to it. The man behind the counter smirked knowingly.

"Ah, I see. This is the one you've been talking about. I'll see what I can do."

Yami nodded to the first and his smirk grew at the second.

"Good, I'm looking forward to what you have in store for him Malik."

(Dun dun dunnnnnn. -couldn't resist. -)

Yami stretched boredly, leaning back against a wall and let his eyes flick over a pair of tight skinned pants with gold zippers, buckles and chains. Raising a brow he pushed away from the wall and sauntered over to it, his hips swinging back and forth as he avoided other clothing racks just to get to this particular pair. Licking his lips he reached out, taking them off the wall and grinned deviously.

"Just his size too. Malik, I think I'll get these too while were at it."

Malik turned his head briefly and cackled maniacally in approval before playfully winking at Yugi making him flush.

"Now, you must be Yugi. Lets see what we can get you love."

Yugi raised a brow and blinked.

"We?"

From the darkness came a deeper voice, a man in similar stature and appearance though his hair was much wilder than his counter parts and he was dressed in a guise of belts that formed pants that sagged with the weight but still clutched to his shapely muscular hips sensually. His torso bare, lacking a shirt of any kind but on his arms were a pair of matching gold armbands. His neck also had a series of gold bands, which he stroked possessively. Raising a hand he wiggled his fingers dangerously as he grinned from ear to ear like a cat that just ate a canary.

"Welcome mortals."

Malik rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Marik, this way doll."

Marik stuck his tongue out at Malik as he wiggled it in a highly erotic manner. He sauntered towards Malik, his belted pants gleaming in the dim lights. His well-muscled torso was gleaming in a thin sheen of sweat for reasons better left unknown. With a deep gargling guwffa he nipped at Malik briefly before wrapping his arms around Yugi's lithe frame, fingers digging into the pale chest. Yugi yelped and jumped trying to squirm away.

"Feisty lil' twerp inn't he?"

Marik smirked at Malik's comment

"Only Atemu would know."

Said figure narrowed his eyes and growled at the arms wrapped around his koi and he slithered over instantly, giving Marik a light push, pulling Yugi into his arms. Yugi's eyes danced around the two virtual twins. It was like looking at a mean, perverted man with an even meaner and perverted double. Yugi looked up to Yami cutely and blinked. But the eye contact was shortly broken by a series of leather shirts shoved into his arms. Yugi's eyes went wide and looked back to Yami who added a pair of pants to the pile and winked. Yugi was now up to his eyes in leather and his legs wobbled as he was practically shoved by two pairs of tanned hands towards the change room. Both faces grinning as malicously as the last. What felt like hours went by, Yami had a feeling they were going to be late to their 'appointment' of sorts.

"Just try on a few things, we'll pick up the rest on the way home today."

A strangled sort of affirmation was the answer followed by a thump and a string of audible curses that caused Yami to shake his head. The two practical grinning twins were bouncing up and down in a rather sadistic manner, baiting each other and betting on which articles Yugi would wear first.

"I'm going with the pants that his Yami-kins picked out and that leather v vest with a buckle up front and fist net arms."

Marik snorted and interjected.

"The pants I agree on but I think he went for the full shirt with no sleeves with the spikes around the shoulders and the belts wrapped around the chest. For the arms I think He'll go for the leather wraps."

Malik narrowed his eyes and bet him five dollars. Yami knocked on the door, ignoring the two-jibbering blondes.

"Yugi? Is everything alright?"

Yugi peeked his head out of the cloth barrier briefly and pouted before ducking back.

"I... I guess."

Yami placed his hands on his hips with a chuckle.

"Come on now, it can't be that bad."

A sigh was heard as the black velvet curtains were drawn back. There stood Yugi wearing the pants Yami had selected with a top that matched, zippers over the chest and buckles down the front that wrapped around his torso but left his stomach bare. The pants barely hung off his hips, leaving his pubis bare. Yugi had a pair of gold armlets on his arms, his feet were adorned with boots that had three buckles each going up the sides, clasps gold in color just like the rest of his attire and his ears had matching gold earrings that hung down half way his neck. Gulping Yami's crimson eyes were drawn to Yugi's neck, an inky black collar, studded with gold. Yami wolf whistled in approval and the two blondes behind him high-fived each other. Yami pulled Yugi into him and swooped down, pulling him into a bruising kiss as the other was too busy blushing. Yugi groaned and Yami darted his tongue into Yugi's mouth, taking in the sweetness of strawberries before pulling back and licking his lips. Yugi was still too busy flushing and the two maniac blondes were cackling.

"I think it's time we left."

Malik looked up to Yami with a raised brow.

"Headed to hell already? I thought you despised being early"

Marik sneered and pressed his fingers together in a delightful steeple.

"Yes, do tell us as to why you're so inclined to go to torture one o one so early?"

Yami smirked.

"Isn't torture your job?"

The violet eye teen grinned evilly and snickered. Yami stretched with a slight yawn.

"Someone wants to see Yugi, some fellow or female by the name Ryou."

The two blondes exchanged looks warily. Malik then spoke up.

"Last I heard of him, Anzu had been beating him and making him do things because they're apparently dating."

Marik scoffed darkly.

"Dating, pfft right. Ryou's as gay as the day he was born. She's the biggest tramp in the whole school, she even tried to go after kitten here."

Marik wrapped his arms around Malik's shoulders, grinding his body playfully into 'kitten.'

"But seriously, we haven't seen Ryou all week. If you guys are going to see him then so are we."

Malik nodded in agreement, hip checking Marik briefly before the two reached out, grabbing the bewildered tri-haired teens and proceeded to drag them out back to their vehicle.

Meanwhile, at the school;

Ryou shifted nervously in his seat while nursing a black eye. His fingers pressed tentatively to the sore flesh before burying his face in his hands, his unruly white hair shaking. Small tears threatened to fall from his face. Doe brown eyes flickered upwards at the sounds of a familiar stomping. He cringed inwardly and tensed, waiting for the impending punishment because Yugi and Yami weren't there yet. And then it came, something came crashing down on his head, he fell to the ground off his chair as it clattered away against the force of his body. A furious screeching was the last he heard a flash of bright pink platforms careening into his face. Then everything went dark.


	11. Crimson King 11

The reactions to Ryou's mini beating make me snicker… I'm mean aren't I? Just wait till the rest of the colorful cast enters –enter lightning and evil laugh here.-

Reviewers

Atemu Yugi Lover34

MissYamiGirl411

Black Magic2

Inuyashagirl818

Rabid Puzzleshipper Saiko

Naqael

Yami no kepi

Shamise

Anon.

Nepha

Don't worry about Kaiba making his entrance or Bakura… I have plans for those two. They will enter oh yes. But in a way I find funny. Let there be Mayhem!

For chapter 12 I want 75 reviews.

Chapter 11

Incentive; that which moves the mind or inflames the passions, Ryou had this thing called incentive, his mind running like clock work as his body lay on the cold floor of what seemed to be a gymnasium. Or at least, that's what it felt like. His eyes started to open and oh gods the headache he has. Squinting his doe brown eyes in the light he felt his body being rolled over by something, or someone. Too scared to see, he hissed in pain as a small pair of hands touched his rib cage. Instinctively his body curled up into a fetal ball and he could hear murmurs of voices through the dull ache of his head that drowned the words into a sea of jibberish. He flinched when a cold hand was compressed to his forehead. Even through the incessant pain he felt himself being coaxed out of his guarded curl.

'If it were Anzu, she would have hit me again. Why hasn't a strike come yet? Oh my head, it hurts.'

A low pained moan escaped his fragile, bruised lips as his snow-white locks were pushed back from his face. Slowly he opened one eye, finding a blurred shadow standing over him, speaking to him. And then the other eye opened each watering with the pain he felt. When something moist and warm was pressed to his forehead he could feel the dull ache beginning to subside and his field of vision slowly started to come back. Everything started to clear up, the fog, the darkness, and the pained stars that danced in his head. He could have swore his vision was messed up for what he saw was unique in any kind of perspective. At first it looked like he was seeing double, his vision not quite what it should be. There, above him was crouched Yugi, Yami, Malik, and Marik, each as concerned as the last. At least he could tell that the tri haired figures were sane, they didn't have insane grins plastered over their features.

"Wh... What's going… on?"

Ryou's soft british accent was overly pronounced by his cracking voice. He could feel hunger nipping at his insides and his throat seemed parched from a lack of water. It had been days since he felt a kind hand or heard a gentle word in his favor. At least since Anzu dragged him off. Sure she always said sorry after the beatings, promised empty lies that she wouldn't do it again and that he would have a better life with her. A tender, youthful voice broke his thoughts.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened to you.?"

There was only one answer he could think of in his fuzzy state.

"A… Anzu."

Little Yugi's eyes widened as he looked up at Yami who didn't know the she beast's name. But he did now. After all Yugi was about to say so.

"That's the one who shot me."

And it was on rage flew into crimson turning them to a deep blood red. Malik and Marik jumped back for fear of bodily harm as the ex-pharaoh rose to his feet, hands shaking at his sides as an animalistic growl formed in his throat. Yugi looked to Yami concerned before Ryou reached up and grasped Yugi's shoulders. All eyes reverted their gazes to the white haired youth.

"She is… I mean… Was my girlfriend. She did this when you two didn't arrive on time. Don't worry about me, I'm used to it."

That only angered Yami further. He was seething and could tell that Ryou had a light about him much like his aibou. His partner, who had endured similar pain at that vile slut's hands, he vowed silently that she would now and forever rue the day she crossed his path. Ryou only smiled weakly at Yami, the fuming shadow wielder who was only getting angrier as time passed.

"Your aura… Reminds me of someone."

Yami twitched, raised a brow and pushed past his haze of contempt, as he became curious. Before Yami could pursue any kind of line of questioning he, being Ryou, passed out with a soft thump on the floor. Yami's mind began to race as angry questions filled his head.

'Why would she hurt Ryou and Yugi even… Yugi… That woman's time is steadily coming to an end. Not even the gods will stop me when I find her.'

With fierce determination he stretched out and looked to Malik and Marik.

"You two keep an eye on them, she might come back."

Marik bounced up, evil sparks glinting in those dark violet eyes as twisted scenes played out in his head. His corn silk hair flapped eagerly.

"Malik will stay with them, he can take Anzu easily if she returns. I want a piece of her though."

A sadistic grin played over Marik's lips, curling upwards as his eyes glinted again, steepling his fingers in a positively evil manner and then cackling aloud making a few brows raise in the process. Yugi then spoke up in a way that sounded almost nervous.

"Just don't kill her… I don't like that."

Yugi's eyes fell and Yami bit his lip. Oh how he wanted to kill her, but then an idea came to mind as he gazed at Marik. It seemed that he had been thinking the same way as a cruel smirk crossed said man's lips. Yami and Marik nodded at the same time. No, they wouldn't kill her, but they'd sure as hell make her suffer.

"Alright my little tenshi. She shall live, but I can't promise the condition of her body or sanity."

Yugi looked up clear-cut amethyst showing the purest happiness and trust. Yami swallowed. There was no way he could kill Tea now. Not with how Yugi looked at him. Yugi to him was far more important than the gods but he was glad that Yugi didn't say that he couldn't harm the woman. Quickly and quietly Yami and Marik began their short jaunt out of the auditorium leaving Yugi and Ryou in Malik's capable hands. Though Yugi too was quite capably, his power growing massively without any recognition from his part. Almost as if he wasn't aware of what was changing inside of him. Malik however knew, yet would he say anything, possibly. For you see, Malik himself was in love with an ancient beast. That beast often referred to his as kitten. With a knowing smile Malik sat down on the floor while Yugi tended to Ryou's wounds. Yugi turned to Malik briefly.

"See that red splotch on his shirt? We need to get this shirt off of him so I can wrap that injury."

Malik raised a brow and roughly shifted so he could yank up Ryou's shirt, not exactly be careful about it. It was true he was a hell of a lot softer than Marik, but when it came to other's he didn't show his true caring self until he got to know them. Ryou started to flutter back into consciousness once again however when Yugi put his hands on Ryou's rib cage. Ryou gasped and shot up surprising the two hikari's without the intention to do so. With a cry of pain, Ryou curled up and Yugi was at his aid instantly.

"Ryou? Are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

Yugi's innocent eyes darted over the hunched figure while Malik simply rested back on his hands and bottom, watching precariously as the white haired youth shakily got to his knees. Ryou looked up to Yugi seeing his hands outstretched as if to catch him should he just fall and he smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry about this Yugi. She probably would have killed me if I hadn't called."

Yugi shook his head wildly to show it was okay.

"No, no that's okay, anything for a friend."

Ryou blinked, his brow doe like eyes blinking under thick albino lashes. Tilting his head he smiled warmly.

"Thank you, you don't know what it means to me."

Yugi just beamed at Ryou and giggled, putting a hand over his mouth cutely.

"I think I have a good idea."

Malik then choose this moment to lean forward, catching Ryou as he started to teeter and rose to his feet, pulling Ryou up with him.

"You should be more careful."

The soft spoke albino blushed a pale dusty pink and nodded.

"I'll try. So how did you guys get here any way? I mean, I didn't hear you guys come in."

Malik loosened his grip on Ryou's shoulders, taking a step back to offer personal space as Yugi the rose up to his feet. Taking in the youth's appearance, it was painfully obvious that he was malnourished. The white cardigan sweater that Malik had removed from his body had been hiding a black sea of varying bruises, each as sickly as the last. Ryou casually stuffed his hands in his slightly loose, modest blue jeans and tilted his head back, waiting for the answer, soft, fluffy snow-white hair spilling down his back while he arced a brow in thought. Yugi looked to Malik with a light blush of his own.

"My counter part and I dragged Yami and Yugi here and when we came in, we found you lying on the floor unconscious."

Malik's voice had softened considerably and it seemed his kinder tendencies were shining out. It wasn't long however before they heard insane cackling in the barren school followed by a girlish shriek. The three of them whirled around at the sound of explosion and then they saw Anzu run past, her hair frazzled and fried, her face blackened and holes in what little clothing she wore. Her platform pink shoes were clearly broken making the tall female hobble as she ran, her arms flailing at her sides as she took off like a frightened duck. She had been wearing an orange skirt, plastic of course and a frilly pink top, her neck had clubbing beads around it that clicked as she scampered past the gym doors. However, her cold blue eyes had noticed the three inside and she doubled back and stood in the doorway, chest heaving and stomped towards the three, her body disheveled in a humorous way. It seemed she had given Yami and Marik the slip for now. It was curious as to who's handiwork was which as she staggered slightly, a dribble of blood slipping over busted lips, bruises scattered her body and black marks resembling shadow magic made it painfully obvious that she had been lucky. She turned her head at the sounds of boots clicking against the ground and her eyes widened. Turning back to the three she paled, seeing that the three had taken off through the opposite doors and she screeched and shouted, wobbling after them.

(-Snicker. – Cue music 'the final Count Down' here.)

Yami and Marik stopped at the doors, realizing that Anzu had doubled back to the hikari's and with a turn of their heads saw the freak scampering after something. Widened eyes were the result of realizing that the lights had run off somewhere, with a seriously injured Ryou. It wasn't long before a yelp down the hallway alerted them and they bolted after Anzu with a new purpose, save the lights, torture the slut later. The clacking of their boots hitting the ground was the only warning of their advance. Since Anzu was chasing the trio they couldn't use their magic for fear of harming their partner's. Neither of them were out of breath and they both growled as fiercely as the other. Darkness surrounded the ancient beings as sparks of electricity flew off their fingers. When the turned the corner, Malik almost ran into the wall because he turned too late and Yami shouted out loud.

"Yugi!? Where are you!?"

A small whimper was the answer, but it didn't sound like Yugi, no it was the same shameless whimper Anzu had given when Yami and Malik cornered her in the Janitors closet. Sadly the closet had taken the brunt of the punishment which had allowed her to escape their clutches in the first place. Tracking down the hallway they saw the three lights staring up to a floating and very much frozen Anzu. Who was enduring the wrath of a very, very angry albino with chocolate brown eyes, similar in appearance to Ryou's but Ryou was watching the display so it was obvious that it wasn't him. The man had snow-white hair like Ryou only longer, pointer, and scruffier. The figure had been sitting on his backside for some reason. The only thing that could have come of this turn of events is if Anzu herself hand ran into the angry albino. Said angry albino snarled and slowly stood up, his eyes never parting from his immobile victim. Scowling he brushed off his backside with a quick flick of his wrist. The male was wearing form fitting leather pants and happened to be lacking a shirt. Why you might ask, but the reason was on the floor, torn in half with nail markings through it and his chest had thin angry red raised lines. It seemed that when Anzu had run into him body first, she had clawed his shirt off when they fell for the fabric had been a very soft and very rare mix of cashmere and silk. With a flick of his hand he sent Anzu's body careening into a wall with a sick thump and then raised his hand, her doll like body going with the motion to fling. She went into the wall and then another wall and then the floor over and over and then in the ceiling and all everyone could do was watch in a mix of horror and amusement as she was tossed around like a ping pong ball. Then the white haired albino started to cackle and let her body drop with a sick crunch and he turned around and his chocolate brown eyes met doe for the first time. Angry eyes softened slightly until he noticed all of the bruises on his body and saw how Yugi and Malik were using their bodies to make sure Ryou didn't fall. The figure walked towards the doe eyed youth and cupped his chin to look into the pained eyes.

"And just who are you my pretty?"

The soft british speaking boy blinked owlishly before answering.

"Ryou…"

The white haired demon tilted his head taking in the pale skin and innocent curves of Ryou's almost womanly body with a slight smirk.

"And why were you three running?"

He took a step back, placing his hands into his pants, hooking his thumbs in the belt loops. Yugi decided to speak so that Ryou could rest his voice and cleared his throat. The small stature of Yugi had briefly gone un-noticed and the white haired demon raised a brow.

"Because Anzu probably would have killed him. If not him then one of us."

The demon growled darkly and was about to say something but Ryou lifted his head and tilted it, a speck of blood had run from his temple down his face as he stared at the demon in awe.

"Who are you?"

With a snort the creature flexed his shoulders in a quick roll, his waist length hair scratching along his tanned back briefly. There were scars all over that almost mocha colored skin in which entranced Ryou, all he did was stare at this enigma before him

"Bakura."

He spoke with a ruff gruff and turned to look at the bloody mess he had created however something was missing. Yami and Malik came to a halt and blinked. Anzu had somehow escaped during Bakura's musings of the lighter look a like of his and licked his lips before scowling. Yami and Malik were about to turn down the way she would have gone, being the only intersection she could have taken, that coupled with the blood was an obvious giveaway but Bakura thrust a hand out stopping the two elders with a cackle.

"She'll be back… And when she does, we'll be ready. She owes me for that shirt any way."

A deep malicious glint shined within those dark chocolate orbs and he cackled and started to walk away.

(Oh snap, hehehe.)

All the group of five could do was watch with the utmost curiosity and then, Ryou broke their train of thought.

"Think maybe he'll be in any of our classes?"

The other four nearly toppled as snickers were exchanged. Yugi beamed up at him while Malik smiled.

"If not we'll see him around here at some point is my guess."

Yugi shivered the baritone voice of his lover making him quake. The gold zippers on his outfit jingled happily against the leather and metal making Yami smirk. Yugi whispered something in the ancient dialect causing Ryou's pain to vanish. He blinked and righted himself. Looking at his body he saw that the bruises had faded but were still there. He looked to Yugi and cocked his head to the side.

"How did you?"

Yugi just smiled at him.

"It doesn't matter, any way, school's about to start. We've all had an eventful morning."

Yugi looked over at Yami who was pouting about Anzu getting away but noticed Yugi had been staring at him and smiled, then stepped forward, holding his hand out at his side. Yugi blushed but bounced over and took his hand in his own and they began to walk down the hall, Yugi waved over his head.

"See you guys later!"

Three nods were the response and Malik handed Ryou his shirt back who muttered a quiet thank you before turning it right side in and tugged it over his body, hiding his lithe body from view. Shivering he rubbed his hands along his side, using the friction to warm himself up. Malik looked over at Marik who had his violet eyes narrowed and down the direction Anzu had hobbled earlier when they weren't paying attention. It took Malik nudging him in the side to snap his attention away and smiled warmly at his light.

"Mmnn?"

Malik just smiled at his darker's attitude and pointed to Ryou.

"I think it's best if we take him to his classes today so he has a chance."

Marik nodded and immediately turned to Ryou and ushered him down the hall, turning his head briefly as if keeping a look out for Anzu while the three walked to Ryou's classes. When they disappeared around the corner Anzu, in her bloody, disheveled state poked her head down the hall they had all been in and glowered darkly.

"I'll get you Yugi, and your friends too. You'll all pay for making a fool out of me."

With that she began to drag her bloody body out to the bathroom to clean herself up as the halls began to fill with students trickling in for their morning classes. Anzu, on her way to the bathroom passed by a tall, lanky blonde male who pointed and laughed at Anzu's appearance. She snapped and slapped him.

"Fuck off Jou! Or I'll pound you into the ground."

The one named Jou growled darkly and barked in retaliation.

"You's so lucky I can't hit girls."

Anzu stomped off to the best of her ability, slamming the door of the bathroom behind her only to realize it was the men's and she ran out quickly following a verbal assault from a deep cool and highly annoyed voice. Shortly after a tall auburn haired male with cobalt blue eyes as cold as ice, narrowed in annoyance made his appearance. He had black leather pants with white trim and matching belts holding a card carrying case and in his hand was a metal briefcase, shining a light silver under the light. He wore a stark white coat that trailed down to his feet and flared out at he back while he walked. With a quick turn on heel he almost ran into Jou and he snarled.

"Watch it mutt!"

Jou's honey brown eyes flared up in anger, a fire-burning deep within as he grabbed the man's shirt.

"Fuck you Kaiba! I'm not a dog."

The blue eyed man just smirked, grabbed Jou's hand with his free hand and twisted it making the blonde haired boy yelp.

"Filthy little dogs like yourself should keep their paws to themselves."

With that he pushed Jou away and strolled casually down the hall towards his classes. Jou growled and chased him down; his class was that way any way, so if he could get in a few words on the way why not. He never hit the man before, but it didn't matter, everyone knew who Kaiba was. Seeing as it was a new day, they had rotating classes so today, the whole gang was stuck in the science lab.

(Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!

Any way, I'll do another chapter after this when you lot review!)


	12. Crimson King 12

Reviews

Nepha

Animehunter08

Gaia

Pat.YamixYugifan

Atemu Yugi lover34

Anon.

YnYY

Mouse2489

Rabid puzzleshipper saiko

Inuyashagirl818

Black Magic2

Angel61991

Naqael

Shamise

Yami no Kepi

For chap 13 I'll want 90 reviews.

Yes, today would be a long day indeed. Just when you think it couldn't possibly get any worse, it was time for the science class to file in to the lab and seat themselves atop a stool at a desk with a thick marble slab on top to prevent fires and provide easy clean up. It was evident that many of those desks had endured years of torture at the hands of many incapable, or depending on the situation, very capable hands. Sadly, today would be one of those incapable days. Why you might ask, well think about it. You have two maniacs, also known as Malik and Marik. And then you have the severely angered pharaoh, a mischievous Yugi, a quite but irritable Ryou, a loud mouthed blonde by the name of Jou. Lets not forget a certain blue eyed scowling figure named Kaiba, then there is the currently shirtless Bakura, minus the fact that he was wearing the school jacket. There was also one more character thrown into the mix, a friend of Jou's by the name of Honda. He had brown hair; shaven at the side and all of his hair was pulled up into a dangerous point. Really, he could poke someone's eye out with that thing. His build was similar to Jou's, lanky, muscular, almost a typical rag tag pair. They didn't share a brain between them, but their redeeming quality isn't their brain, or lack there of, no it's the fact they would do anything for their friends, and anything to get out of the lab. What a curious name, Honda, whoever his parents were, they had a strange sense of humor, but then, so did the gods, sticking this group of misfits into one room with strange powders and explosive reagents. Now, I'm sure you are left wondering how this could possibly get worse. Well, here's how…

(-Remembers science class with fond tears in her eyes- 3 Things went boom Mwhehe.)

Every one took their respective seats Yugi sat at the stool closest to a window, a plausible escape route, Yami seating next to him with Kaiba and Jou joining their table. Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik were at the one across from them, Honda had been paired with Anzu, she had cleaned herself up amazingly well and had slinked in when the teacher had his back turned. Several pairs of scowls and a variety of colorful death threats hissed through the air. There were two other's at their table. Some girl named Miho who had her hair braided and it raveled down her back just below her shoulders it was a soft purple color with cerulean eyes. Honda's own eyes were currently glued to Miho's and said figure was blushing bashfully. There was an empty seat between the two and Anzu. Why she was even there was beyond anyone's imagination. Yami growled as Anzu's gaze raked over Yugi's form and he possessively slung an arm around Yugi's waist. Oh, just wait until class was over. But then a smirk flashed across his lips, scratch that thought, there were enough chemicals in this lab to put that creature in a world of hurt and all of the darks seemed to be sharing the same thought as they exchanged devilish grins and snickers alike. Bakura stretched idly on his chair, shooting side way's glances at the doe eyed youth next to him who had turned his head, a dusty rose painting his features until the teacher's low monotonous voice broke the heavy air laced with tension.

"Okay class, today, we will be experimenting with sulfur, gun powder, magnesium, copper, hydrochloric acid, and the properties of gasoline. Now, all of these are highly volatile ingredients, today, we are simply learning how to handle these, if I catch any of you mixing, you'll be spending a month in detention!"

(I can't remember much about mixing in science class… So I'm just going with it, so don't' mention anything about stuff being wrong, cause it probably is. )

'A month in detention is totally worth it to get back at her.'

Lo and behold, this was Yugi's thoughts of all things! His eyes slid part way closed as a smile graced his cherubic face. The perfectly innocent light was going to act on some darker tendencies and he always wondered what the insides of a human body looked like after an explosion. With a hum he waited as the teacher went from table to table, stumbling under the weight of the ingredients. Yugi's eyes flashed greedily and he slipped off his stool, catching the gaze of everyone, including the teacher. Yugi smiled innocently.

"Let me help you with that Mr. Okanawi"

The teacher pursed his lips briefly before nodding and handing the ingredients to Yugi while the teacher straightened up and fidgeted with his brown suit. For some reason, he left Yugi with the more dangerous mixes. Yugi's eyes darted over the sulfur, magnesium, hydrochloric acid and gasoline. Eventually they made all the rounds until the last table, Anzu's table. The she beast hissed at Yugi who just gave her a half-lidded smile. When the teacher turned around at the sound of another teacher's voice he shoved the rest of the ingredients into Yugi's hands and walked outside mumbling to the class that he'd return in a minute. All eyes were on the innocent little hikari as amethyst eyes peered up at Anzu before narrowing dangerously.

"Hello Anzu…."

Licking his lips he placed the stuff in a specific order on the desk while his eyes gleamed darkly.

"Lovely day for Chem Lab don't you think?"

There was a certain lilt in Yugi's voice that made Ryou and Malik shiver and Yami, Bakura, and Marik raise a curious brow. Everyone suddenly got the idea to push away from what was about to happen. Honda and Miho even noticed, quickly vacating their seats and escaped towards the group by the window. Even Kaiba and Jou stopped their bickering to watch in curiosity and amusement. Yugi bounced on the balls of his feet before grinning up, a shadow crossing his eyes as his bangs fell into his face. During all of this Yugi had reached into his pocket and started stepping backwards towards the window. Anzu raised up off her seat with a growl. Yugi began to shake, not in fear but in mirth before giving his hand a quick flick. In his hand was a lighter and it was lit, the lid back as it burned and Anzu, along with everyone else's gazes widened. With an unusual smirk Yugi turned his back, walking away, towards his koi before stopping.

"Let's see you re-arrange your features after this."

And with a casual flick of his wrist, tossed the lighter over his shoulder. In slow motion everyone gasped, clumping together in a close group. As Yugi stepped away, Anzu, in her shell shock simply stood there, watching the lighter get closer and closer to the tubes that had been precariously lined up. Yugi flicked his hand again, a steady pulsing light surrounding the appendage as he looked up to his Yami with a wink then closed his hand into a tight fist, nails digging little half moons into his palm. At the last second a shield of pure bright light surrounded him and his little group of friends and then, the lighter knocked against the tubes, spilling their contents all over the table and the lighter fell. The silence after was deafening and was soon followed by a flash of yellow, blue and red and a sound that could have sounded like a bang but from a far away distance was more of a boom. During all this, Malik, Marik, and Bakura had stolen the rest of the reagents from their stations to use at a later time. Yugi flinched, the force of the blast had been unexpected and his body was thrown forward, protected by the barrier yes, but only if he stayed conscious from the after burst. Yami lurched towards Yugi, catching him and then the building rumbled. Everyone got to watch as this bright light incinerated the entire Chem lab, making other explosions rattle off all thanks to the chemicals locked in cupboards and safes scattered around the room. Yugi's power was draining fast, he had used to his shield on everyone in the school except Anzu, his long lost powers flaring up just in time to keep people safe, people who didn't deserve what Anzu did. Ironically, even with the huge explosion and the virtually blown away building Anzu stood there. Very much alive but her hair had been burnt off, as had her clothing and her body was black and charred, she fell back, twitching as the chemicals caused her to convulse until she rolled over and ejected vomit from her stomach.

(You can tell I'm making this up as I go… I bet your all thinking… The fuck? D; But there is a reason, I promise!)

Once the strange flapping of appendages subsided, Anzu's body ripped open, a pair of vile green wings tearing out and with a blink her body vanished. It was clear she wasn't human, especially when she had lifted her bald ugly head to look up one last time with eyes bluer and far angrier than Kaiba could ever hope to accomplish. Jou was the first to speak after this bizzare turn of events.

"Well that was different."

And then it dawned on him, no more Chem class.

"Alwight! No more o Da stupid Chem work for me!"

He pumped a fist into the air almost too enthusiastically and naturally Honda, his best bud joined in with an equally lack luster shout of glee that left everyone else sweat dropping. Kaiba proceeded to snort and turn then walk out of the empty space where the wall had been, leaving the area. His boots slid across the grass as he practically glided away.

"Stupid mutt, of course there's no more work. In case you failed to notice in your brilliant observation, half of the build was destroyed as well."

Jou blinked dumbly at the retreating form of Kaiba. This seemed to be happening a lot lately but grinned.

"So dat means no more work… Ey! Wait just a minute! Kaibaaaaaa!"

And so, Jou was off, chasing after Kaiba's coat tails for the second time today. Honda raced after him to keep his friend from doing something stupid, yet again. Miho had run off to god knows where during all of this and everyone else just looked at Yugi who smiled innocently.

"Oops?"

Yami blinked then smirked and stepped towards his little light.

"Oops indeed, I think were going to need a little talk."

Even though Yami was growling, he winked playfully at his koi who beamed back then giggled, a light flush crossing his angelic features. Malik stared at Yugi, slack jawed before righting himself, Marik taking this opportunity to use a single finger to shut his lover's jaw with a small click and a smirk.

"So the squirts got some moves after all."

He drawled and leaned back, gazing over to the others while flicking his corn silk hair over his shoulders boredly.

"So what now, it's obvious it's going to take more than an explosion the size of a nuclear weapon to kill Anzu."

There was a murmuring of agreements and several nods while a pair of albinos stared at Yugi before the darker one spoke.

"I knew he was too innocent to be good."

Ryou playfully smacked Bakura in the arm before recoiling at an angry look. Bakura growled and insulted him before turning and proceeding to walk out the building. Ryou appeared sad and he sighed before looking over to the others.

"Perhaps we should all get something to eat?"

He lightly suggested then placed his hands within the pocket of his pants. Yugi leapt up into the air with an excited squeak before speaking in an overly chipper voice, it was clear Yugi had dismissed whatever pent up aggression he had.

"Yay, food! I'm hungry!"

This caused everyone to laugh, it seemed, even though they had just meet, the whole group was very well attached to each other as if they had always been friends. Yami smirked and patted Yugi's ass making the younger blush but stare up at him with his tongue sticking out.

"Shouldn't do that if you don't intend to use it."

Yugi just grinned at the smooth baritone voice that rang through the air and steepled his fingers together.

"After today, I just might."

Yami raised a brow elegantly, his golden skin shifting beautifully as the light radiated off his body.

"So where to?"

Ryou tilted his head.

"What about that hamburger place that just opened up not far from here. Burger World, or whatever it's called."

Yugi bounced and bounced, and bounced like a child on a sugar high. His recent misdeed was providing him with amble energy. But then he suddenly stopped on a dime and yawned, one hand fisting over his mouth as the other stretched up giving him an all too cute appearance, even with all that leather on.

"Anyone else find that it was weird how no one seemed particularly surprised at Yugi's powers?"

All gazes shifted to Malik who had taken to leaning against a fallen support beam of the once school's roof. Yami regarded Yugi carefully with concerned crimson eyes before pulling him into his chest and nuzzling his hair. Yugi yawned again and snuggled deep into the warm embrace, not really caring at all the attention at the moment.

"Honestly, I've never seen him like this. The mischief streak is new to me, not that I mind."

Yami added the last part with a handsome grin as Yugi giggled and smiled innocently up at him. Malik snorted lightly.

"Yea next thing you know he'll be dancing in clubs and cursing!"

For some unknown reason, Yugi blushed brightly and flinched as he shuffled his feet lightly. Yami instantly noticed that Yugi's demeanor had changed once again. Choosing not to voice it he hugged Yugi closer. There was more to Yugi than met the eye. Yes this game; truly was the best game ever. Licking his lips he smirked and ran a hand affectionately through tri colored locks. Ryou blinked and sighed, interrupting the little love fest.

"So that's four vampires in total, one demon, one mischievous light, two homicidal maniacs and me."

Yami raised his field of view just enough to notice the teacher who was staring at his once classroom with a pained, shocked expression before he passed out and defiled himself at the sight. Smirking he looked down to Yugi and nudged him who turned his head to see the crumpled form of his teacher and snickered.

"Let's not forget dog boy and his friend."

Snapped a cold voice. It appeared that Kaiba had returned and didn't seem too amused as Jou caught up and wen to slug him on the shoulder. The aloof figure simply stepped to the side to let Jou fall on his face. Glaring coldly at the mop of gold and honey at his feet he spoke.

"That's right, bow to your masters feet."

Jou growled and leapt up to punch Kaiba but Honda tackled him from behind and Jou went down again. Yugi sighed and rubbed his head.

"Things just seem to keep getting more complicated."

There seemed to be a silence of agreement with the exception of a few snarls on Jou's part. Clearly, despite the fact he acted and looked like a dog most of the time, he didn't seem to consider himself one. Jou's all too brilliant plan now was to annoy Kaiba to the fullest. Ever since he made that first dog comment at least.

"So which one's the demon?"

This was Jou asking yet another wonderful question in the world of make believe. Kaiba snorted and Jou glared at him as Ryou sighed softly.

"That would have been Anzu."

Honda chose this time to interject.

"And the vampires?"

Ryou silently crossed his arms and was about to speak when a familiar albino popped up from behind with a partly chewed hamburger.

"That would be his Royal Highness Atemu, Priest boy Seto here, Marik and myself."

Yami growled darkly and shot him a death glare that could kill an army.

"Bite me tomb robber."

Bakura only let his head loll back on his head as he belted out a laugh.

"I would, but someone's beat me to it."

And of course he so happened to be pointing at a series of uncovered bite marks from Yami and Yugi's previous late night endeavor that had been raised up on his neck. Yami scowled and Yugi blushed.

"You're just pissed off because no one loves you."

It was now Bakura's turn to scowl. The white haired demon crossed his arms with a scoff. Kaiba's steely gaze ran over Yami for only a brief moment in time.

"Cousin…"

Yami quirked a brow, and nodded to Kaiba slowly.

"It seems we have things to discuss, Bakura, Marik, and Kaiba. Not just about the demon, but about this Anzu creature."

Kaiba rolled his eyes slowly. Why were they lingering in the ruins of the school, they had no reason to be and it was wasting valuable time. By now Kaiba felt he could have been out hunting for the she beast, and she truly was a she beast, being a demon like creature. He addressed Ryou briefly, the young soft-spoken Bakura look a like seemed to know an awful lot about the world of darkness. With a quiet regard Kaiba folded his arms over his chest, somehow, his brief case had vanished. More than likely that had been the reasoning towards his earlier disappearance, the one in which Jou chased him down like a hound only to have Honda run after him to keep him from doing stupid things. It wasn't often that the CEO was stumped on anything, except maybe the enigma that is his cousin. A cool blustery fall wind blew his thorn styled hair and his white trench coat with a light ruffle. The young doe eyed male had his eyes closed, breathing in deeply and wincing lightly. Ryou and the others began to walk away from the ruins, Kaiba having no reason to linger pulled out a cobalt colored phone from his pocket and growled into it, demanding his limo immediately at the front gates before he turned the other way, stepping over debris. He had a lot of think about now. But first thing's first, to find out more about this Ryou character and to help his cousin.

By this time the group was well on their way to Burger world, three sets of near twins, and two legitimate dolts later and the group was having a great time. Yugi was hip bumping Yami who returned the favor in kind while they laughed and stole glances at each other while Malik and Marik saw fit to chase down Jou and Honda. Said chase-e's were being hunted after and screaming like girls, the pair of them.

"Come back, we only want to play!"

Marik gwaffled aloud and pounced, tackling Jou's legs out from beneath him. Honda pumped his fist in the air for victory but soon found that he himself was being pinned to the ground. And so, the molesting began and despite Jou and Honda's best attempts to flee, unpin themselves, bit, kick, complain, or do anything else, only provoked the molestation further upon them. In the end, both males were straddled by the corn silk haired duo, which, latched onto them, nuzzling and biting at their necks, cheeks, and ear lobes. The end result for the viewers, that being Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Ryou were a gale of laughter, pointing, shoulders quaking in mirth. But during all this Bakura shot Ryou side-glances of curiosity. Once Malik and Marik had their fun they relinquished their holds on the two men and watched with great amusement as they twitched on the ground as if zapped by a tazer. This only provoked more snickers until Jou and Honda managed to rise to their feet and brush them selves off. Jou growled darkly and pointed at Honda.

"This is all your fault!"

Honda blanched and fumed, fists shaking at his side before growling in return.

"My fault? You're the one that got us into this mess in the first place!"

And so the finger pointing and brawling began, Malik and Marik cat-called and wolf whistled making the two teens pause, limbs tangled and fists ready, raised in the air. As if they were about to knock each other's lights out. Their spare hands had been grasping each other's shirts but then they shoved each other away and stood with their backs to each other, scowling. This didn't last long however since Yugi's stomach growled and every one turned to stare at him who blushed vividly. Yami smirked and gently nudged his elbow into Yugi's side who stuck his tongue out at Yami in a suggestive matter.

"Maybe later."

Yami smirked with a light wink as he stifled a deep chuckle. Yugi mock pouted and they all continued on until the came to the swinging double doors of Burger world. Jou and Honda seemingly forgetting about the earlier events rushed in, nearly trampling a waitress on the way. Yugi made his way to a booth, slipping in so that he could have the window seat. With a sigh he let his head lean back against the soft cushion behind his head but opened his eyes when he felt the light blue cushion he sat on depress. Amethyst met crimson and Yugi's breath hitched, feeling slightly dizzy as the light came in, dancing elegantly on Yami's sharp features. Smirking he placed a hand over Yugi's, brushing his thumb across the skin affectionately. Yami let a grin dazzle across his full, golden lips, pearly whites sparkling as he shared a look with his koi. Shortly after, Bakura flopped next to Yami as Jou, Honda and Ryou filled the opposing bench. Malik came by shortly after, taking a seat next to Bakura and Marik, while smirking, cozied up against Jou's side making him yelp in surprise. The Jou would cling onto his friend Honda like he was his last line of sanity, hoping that maybe he would be able to save him from whatever horrors were planned for him. Gulping the blonde whimpered, lower lip quivering in a very mutt like fashion and chanced a glance at Marik to realize his worst fears were about to be realized. He hung his head slightly as Marik snickered and began to play with his hair. Yugi's stomach growled again and he sighed. Yami rested back into the cushion, letting a hand settle on Yugi's inner thigh and squeezed the leather-encompassed leg. Yugi shot Yami a glance with an uncharacteristic smirk. To think that Yugi is the one who's supposed to be innocent here!

Eventually the waitress came by with light brown hair pulled up in a bun. She had a pink blouse and a white skirt on with trainers and socks that came up to just below her knees. On her chest was a nametag, but the words were worn and skewed.

"May I help you?"

She inquired with a tilt of her head. Jou however was the first to speak, pushing Marik off of his shoulder with a grumble.

"Ah yea, I'll have the largest pizza you got!"

And then the topping ramblings came making the group groan and face vault into the table or smack their hands to their foreheads just like Yugi. Once Jou finally finished rambling, Honda rambled off something similar and soon, everyone had taken their orders. Yugi requested a cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry shake, Yami had ordered a chocolate shake but the same meal. Soon a dull rumble of conversation settled over the group and Yugi closed his eyes. Unfortunately for him, he wouldn't get to rest his eyes long because Yami nudged him in the side. It seemed that someone had asked him a question but he wasn't paying attention so he missed it completely. With a sigh he opened his clear amethyst eyes with a slight hint of annoyance and tilted his head, blonde bangs falling into his eyes as he did so. With the lightest hint of curiosity he looked up at Yami who had let his bangs shadow his eyes, he was glaring at Jou beneath his brows, the crimson of his eyes glinting dangerously in the darkness. Yugi squeezed Yami's hand that was still resting on his thigh.

"What was it? I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

Yami's eyes darted over to Yugi as he smiled, his eyes softening.

"Jou asked a question about the stunt from earlier today. Like how you managed to keep us from blowing to pieces."

Yugi blinked and pursed his lips thoughtfully but shrugged.

"Maybe it has something to do with my past life. I was a priest who harnessed powers of light and I still have that ability and I have been able to make shields since I was little, but it only happened when I needed it to. Like if we were going to die. I know what I did was kind of odd to begin with as I don't really have any dark tendencies… But I was just so angry, after what happened today and from before. And I know she had been peeking in the window last night too."

He shot Yami a look and noticed that Yami had tried to remain cool but had squeezed his hand on Yugi's thigh out of reflex.

"I should have killed her right then and there."

He admitted sorrowfully but it didn't matter now. Sighing heavily Yugi reached up to stroke Yami's cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

"If you had, we wouldn't have this great group of friends! I'm kinda glad in a way."

Yami smiled before glancing at the 'friends' that were at the table. It seemed that since Yugi answered the question on literally everyone's minds, including Jou and Honda's, they were now conversing amongst themselves. However a change of conversation soon came up as Jou inquired something curious indeed.

"Hey, do any of you know how to play Duel Monsters?"

Yugi's lips curled into a smirk as his hand stroked instinctively over the deck he always carried.

"I do, care to duel?"

Jou grinned, elbowing Honda out of the way, squishing Ryou in the process as he shuffled his deck.

"Alwight! You're on!"

Yugi's lips twitched and he slowly, deliberately removed his deck from his holster and began to shuffle before splitting the deck with one hand and shuffling it back together before looking away from his opponent. Jou's mouth was agape at Yugi's amazing shuffling skills but then grinned and giggled.

"I gotta warn ya Yug' I'm not too shabby if I do say so myself!"

Yugi just smiled warmly, placing his deck on the table and drew his five cards before looking up at Jou. He hadn't looked at his cards yet.

"You can go first."

He chirped before lifting his hand to his gaze. Jou grinned and drew his cards and held them close to his face, tongue stuck out in concentration.

"Which one to choose first?"


	13. Crimson King 13

This update took longer due to some stressful family situations, I apologize for keeping you all in suspense for so long. I feel the apology is necessary, especially after the PM I received saying

"Arg, where are you? Please don't stop writing!"

This amused me… So very much,

Also, I already have come up with another idea for a different story, but that's all I'm saying for now. So in the future, when this one is done, keep an eye out –hint hint-

T'was another reason I was gone for so long. I had to write down my idea on paper, but I was also working on a picture that someone asked me to draw… xo

Also, the weekends as of the 13th I will no longer be able to write on those days until I get home. I have driving lessons! X3

Reviewers

Yami no kepi

Naqael

Alexander: the holy guardian

Atemu Yugi Lover34

Plague Rose

Shamise

Rabid Puzzleshipper Saiko

Inuyashagirl818

Anon.

Angel61991

Pat.YamixYugifan

Nepha

AnimeHunter08

I'm at a whopping 96 Reviews! I want 110 before my next update.

Chapter 13

"And I play Dark Magician to attack!"

Jou blanched the moment Yugi sacrificed his two weaker monsters, Mammoth Graveyard, and Witch of the Black Forest to render his life points to nothing. Jumping up with a first in the air he shouted.

"I lost?! Oh man! Dis' bites."

With that he slumped back down in his seat, Yugi had a self satisfied smirk on his lips before he swooped all his cards together so he can put them away.

"You did really well against me Jou! You even had me on the ropes there for a bit. I could have lost just as easily."

Jou glanced up, his honey eyes shining with admiration at his new pal.

"Really? You think so?"

Yugi nodded slowly then started to lean back. It was at the precise moment that Yami leaned over and nuzzled into his tri-colored locks to make the smaller blush. He soon pulled away though at Jou's incredibly loud arrival of food. Everyone turned towards their orders and soon, Jou's loss against Yugi was quickly forgotten as said male bit hungrily into his pizza, growling at an offending hand known as Marik's as it swiped a piece of pepperoni.

"You got's yer own food!"

Marik smirked and sure enough swiped a second pepperoni before turning to his own meal. Yugi picked up his burger and happily bit into it, chewing thoughtfully as he looked over his rag tag group of friends, all recently acquired. It was such an odd turn of events. His chewing grew slower as a realization dawned on him. None of this would have happened if it weren't for his Yami. He snuck a glance at his lover and smiled fondly. Everything around him was happening so fast, but he couldn't be happier, well he could be, but that's beside the point. The happiness he felt right then and there filled his entire being and his eyes closed, a goofy smile present on his lips as he ate in silence despite the dull roar of an on going argument between Honda and Jou. Seems Jou ate his last piece and was after Honda's now too. He never imagined his life would turn out so good. Even with his Ji-Chan's departing from this world. His chewing started to grow slower and slower, then slower still until his jaw stopped moving. Yugi almost forgot to swallow as his thoughts swarmed around his grandfather. He gave his burger a halfhearted glance before setting it down and bowing his head.

'I miss grandpa…'

His amethyst eyes filled with pain and sorrow, his light being sucked in and suddenly his face gave a glimpse of just how tired this whole ordeal was making him. Before he knew it he pushed his plate away, he wasn't aware that the dull roar around him, the absorbed conversation came to a stand still. Nor did he notice that Yami had put a comforting hand on his shoulder and tried his hardest to speak to him. Something was happened to little Yugi; in fact it was something serious. His sudden awareness of the day's events seemed all too familiar to his past. And then, he slumped forward, his head making a resounding thump on the table. A panic settled across the figures at the table, many jumping up, others pressing across the table to check his health but Yami lifted Yugi's nearly lifeless head back and opened one of Yugi's eyes. The deep far away look stated clearly the fact that he is unconscious and will not be waking up soon. And so Marik reached over to poke the young light in the head, to see if that would wake him up and Yami shot the cornsilk haired man a look before sinking in his seat and covering Yugi's ears as Marik shouted.

"I LOVE PANCAKES!"

Yugi didn't move but the shout caused a whole lot of stares and sniggers from many of the fast food joint's patrons. Jou tilted his head to the side, like a puppy, his blonde hair covering up his honey eyes.

"I do too, wut's yer point?"

Marik shrugged and shifted out of his seat, Malik followed his twin's suit as Yami stood up with Yugi cradled in his arms and sighed, nuzzling into Yugi's hair with worry etched in his face. His eyes suddenly seemed very aged due to his worry. His hair even drooped with his falling mood. Tilting his head, his eyes became shadowed making it impossible to tell what he was thinking before he looked up to the others, having composed himself.

"I think it's best I take him home now."

There were no arguments about it as the group paid for their meal in silence and headed to the ally way behind Burger World. Yami bid them all a silent farewell and stepped back into the darkness where he and Yugi vanished, leaving the other's to their devices. A moment later, Yami stepped out of the darkness and into his apartment, hurrying to his bedroom so he could nestle the little one under the blankets. You see, Yami wasn't worried about his bike, knowing full well that either of the psycho blondes would return it before long so he could focus all of his attention on Yugi. Yami slowly pealed off Yugi's shirt, being mindful of the straps, loosening them as he went. Afterwards he tossed the shirt to the ground with a lifeless thump. Working his fingers diligently he was able to remove Yugi's garments without any fuss or injury to the youth. Now that his koi was naked Yami gave a sad smile, remembering the night before. But that's when his eyebrow shot up.

"Yugi… Could it be? Anzu will pay when I find her."

He scowled and slowly stripped off his shirt but left his pants on though he kicked his boots off and slipped in under the covers next to his shivering lover. Wrapping his strong tanned hands around Yugi he pulled him into his chest, turning him so he could stare at his face. The unconscious youth snuggled into Yami's tanned muscular chest, hands groping at the warm flesh that smelled of spices. Yami shuffled closer, curling his body around his lover as he lay his head down on the pillow, his face mere inches away from Yugi's. With a sigh he kissed the porcelain skin then pressed his forehead to Yugi's. Instantly his eyes drooped and then shut. Their bodies had been curled up in each other's in such a way that they could easily represent the Ying and Yang. With this revelation, a warm wind picked up, surrounding the two in a small eddy of air. However this stream of wind picked up, rustling the silken sheets until they were stripped off their slumbering bodies and a spark of bright white light flashed. It took a while for the light to dim but when it did, the bodies were gone, the only proof they had been there in the first place was light impressions their head's had made upon the pillows.

A gentle breeze and the scent of sand reached a tender nose. Yawning softly a figure stirred, hands sliding against something soft yet grainy. Eyes had yet to open as he lifted his head, fine yellow sand slipped out of his hair as he shook himself awake. Bright amethyst eyes opened, everything was so bright and blurry at first. Blinking out the watery substance of sleep from his eyes he began to rub his small fists against his eyelids before stretching. With another shake of his head, his blonde bangs flopped into his face, hands moving to scratch his sensitive scalp before stretching, fingers entangled in ebony tresses, tipped with a color reminiscent of his eyes. Yawning he opened his eyes again and was met with a desert full of sand, rolling hills and small playful eddy's that kicked up said sand in small swirls. The sun was high in the sky at this point, beaming down, warming his skin. Turning his head to the left he was met with more sand and blazing blue skies and to his right was the same again. Turning his body so he could see behind him was yep, more sand. Letting out a startled cry he went to sit up fully but found a pair of tanned arms holding him down. Blushing brilliantly he turned his head downward to spot Yami clinging onto his lithe frame, a death grip of sorts. Yugi could see that the once pharaoh's brow was scrunched in worry. Gingerly he placed a soft hand on Yami's broad shoulder and gave him a light shake.

"Yami?"

Yugi's voice was so soft and quiet that the wind could have easily carried it away even in it's lazy breeze. Yugi's eyes wandered down briefly over the bare muscular chest that belonged to this man whom oozed sex appeal. His breath caught in his throat, it always did this when he looked at Yami's shapely form, so strong and regal even while asleep. Fighting down a blush he let his fingers roam Yami's sides which caused the elder to stir. Thin slits of crimson opened up, pupils dilated to serpent points. Yami pulled Yugi closer briefly until the sound of sand playing gently in the breeze and the feel of the hot sun beating down on him aroused him from his sleepy state. Blinking he jolted up, looking around at the surroundings then to Yugi. Yami's mind whirred, the old clogs clicking together as he attempted to register their where-about's. Though the only thing that kept springing to his mind was Egypt, suddenly he was very glad the sun didn't affect him and he smiled at Yugi softly, pulling the youth into his leather clad lap. Yugi blushed brightly once again, registering the fact that he was indeed nude, sitting on Yami's cool leathered up lap. Yami chuckled softly at Yugi's bewildered expression and proceeded to nuzzle Yugi's neck until he was content that the younger had settled down somewhat. Yugi shifted slightly, leaning into Yami's chest, having come to the same conclusion at his partner.

"Why are we in Egypt?"

Yugi tilted his head back, peeking up at Yami for an answer that was nagging both their minds. Demanding that it be solved, but no answer came, today at least. Yami bowed his head and kissed Yugi's soft shoulder with a sigh.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

Yami's eyes began to trail the angelic form in his lap, taking in every single curve of Yugi's almost feminine body, soft shapely curves and cherubic features that screamed innocence made Yami sigh, propping his chin almost lazily on Yugi's shoulder.

"I'm sure though we can't have you walking around like that in this heat, especially if someone sees you. I'd have to hurt them for staring at what's mine."

Yami grinned and Yugi blushed again from both the possessive words and hold that Yami held around his waist. Leaning back into Yami, Yugi let his hands trail in the sand until he felt them brush something cool beneath the sands caress. Blinking he tugged at it to reveal a small bundle of clothing. It was his leather outfit from the day before. Yami had watched carefully and smirked, shifting his body to pin Yugi beneath his body and licked Yugi's chest making the pale young man moan in surprise. Smirking Yami's fingers danced over the shapely hips before ducking beneath Yugi to grasp his ass, pressing his hips into Yugi's teasingly, cool leather meeting hot flesh. Gasping Yugi squirmed and mewled.

"N…No teasing!"

He gave Yami a half-hearted pout, his body screamed for more but he tried hard to resist the feather light touches that rained across his sensitive skin.

"Nng, Yami…"

Yami smirked and passionately kissed Yugi before pulling back, running his tongue across his lips to get the last of Yugi's flavor from the soft plush skin. Humming he grasped the leather clothing and gave it a shake before he started to dress Yugi. First the pants, making sure there wasn't any sand between certain crevices before pulling them up past his bottom so that they could rest on his body properly. Adjusting Yugi's pants he made sure the second skin was in proper place before he moved his hands down Yugi's lower stomach teasingly, pinching the skin with a soft snicker. He then grasped the zipper of his pants and used his other hand to tuck Yugi's growing member into the leather confines. Yugi arced and mewled, something knotting in his stomach from the touches Yami was administering. Yami pulled back to watch Yugi and Yugi took this opportunity to grasp the golden zipper of his pants and pull it up before buttoning the top and lacing his belt through the holes. Sure he wasn't sure how much more he could take of Yami's teasing, but he was not going to have sex in the middle of the desert! Yami gave a pout then leaned down, running that lip that he stuck out over Yugi's right nipple making him squirm beneath him and nipped the little nub teasingly. Yugi gave a growl and shifted back, grabbing his shirt and pulled it on but didn't zip it up because Yami's hands were in the way. It seemed Yami was in no rush to let his little koi get fully dressed. Licking his lips he kissed a smooth trail over Yugi's chest, pausing as the skin dipped down across his stomach. Moving his hands he pinned Yugi's arms above his head and then swooped down to capture Yugi in a smoldering kiss, darting his tongue through parted lips as he ground his body into Yugi's, eliciting a moan. Yugi tried to roll his hips to get Yami off of him so he could finish dressing but Yami wouldn't have any of that, pushing down against Yugi's body as he purred lustfully, his crimson eyes finally opening as he pulled back. Straddling Yugi's waist he smirked, staring down at the half-lidded amethyst gaze he was met with. Chuckling at the small pout and protest Yami finally got up off of Yugi and handed him his boots.

Once again Yugi's oh so brilliant shade of scarlet dusted his cheeks as he took his boots, turning them upside down only to have sand spill out of them. A light pout then crossed his features and blew sand out of the buckles. His leather attire had a slightly dusted appearance, now dull from all of the sand rather than it's usual sleek, shiny appearance. After carefully slipping his boots on after making sure there wasn't any surprises lying in wait within the boots he sighed and did up the buckles before zipping up his vest to protect his milky chest from the blaring sun. Yami had found his own boots by this time as well as his own shirt and had dressed himself, fingers toying easily over the buckles of his belts as his eyes closed, sun kissed skin glimmering as his head tilted back to feel the warmth on his face. Oh how he had missed the feel of Ra's grace, it just wasn't the same in Domino. Yugi had tilted his head to the side, the sun glinting off his golden zippers and buckles making Yami open his eyes slightly. The sun enveloped Yugi in such an ethereal light that would make angels and gods alike jealous.

"Yami… You're staring again."

Yami smirked and moved in a quick lunge, wrapping his arms around Yugi's lithe waist before assaulting his neck in a string of rough and sensual but careful kisses. Giggling Yugi reached up, running his hands through Yami's silken tresses slowly with a sigh.

"We should really figure out where to go from here."

Yami looked up at the sky, squinting, he was grateful that he had lived so long in the desert, even if it had been thousands of years since he had been there last. He still knew when the sun was heading up from a rise and sinking down to a set. Judging by the sun's position in the clear cut sky he could tell it was edging towards early afternoon meaning they should probably head to the east since the villages are located on the east side of the Nile.

"If I recall, there should be a village around here somewhere, I can hear water."

Yugi smiled and nodded. He remembered spending time in that village once, but he never did tell Yami of his past from when he was born to the time he became a priest. Yugi bowed his head ever so slightly, shadows encasing his view. With a sigh he tilted his head.

"It's been so long, you know, I was actually born there."

Yami pitched a brow up regally and tilted his head in careful consideration.

"Really? You've never spoke of it before."

Yugi turned his head away and bit his lip, old abandoned and once forgotten wounds re-opening. But then he smiled.

"I had my reasons, but now the truth can't hurt us."

Yami tilted his head further, concern etched deep in his crimson eyes, and worry causing his brow to furrow.

"It was painful wasn't it? Whatever it is you were hiding."

Yugi smiled again and shook his head lightly, blonde bangs bouncing against cherubic cheeks as they walked towards their destination.

"Well… It's a long story and it seems it'll be a while before we arrive so I should start at the beginning."

Yami reached out to wrap his arm around Yugi's shoulder's for reassurance as he stuffed his other hand in his left pocket. At this Yugi lifted his head up and gave a genuine smile. Leaning into Yami's body they walked awkwardly at first but then stepped in sync. From then they walked perfectly, each bodies motion seamless.

"You see when I was little I was born in that little village by the Oasis, back then it didn't have a name but it was a refuge for people lost in the storms. The village prided itself on recuperating the wounded but a lot of them turned out to be really bad people. So naturally slave traders came to our village, dressed as travelers and naturally we took the people in. My father and mother was head of the village until it was turned into a slave trading post. Our good nature was destroyed in one night, many who resisted were killed or disfigured. Those of us too young to fight, to resist were beaten into submission. It was a dark time, a time of much blood and chaos. My parents were the first to fall, and with the leaders gone, the rebellion was quickly quelled. I, myself was beaten and no matter how much I kicked, bit, scratched, or fought it didn't matter…"

FLASH BACK!!!

A boy about the size of a four-year-old struggled against the vice grip of a man with ragged, toxic breath that reeked of booze. His features were blurred because of the hot tears that leaked from young Yugi's eyes. Blinding white-hot pain seared up his sides as his body was dumped onto the ground with a sickening thump. Even though Yugi looked four, he really was seven years old, and now, said seven-year-old was writhing on the ground in delirious pain. Wide amethyst eyes squeezed shut as he crawled away, blood staining the dirt beneath him turning it a muddy russet color as he curled into a ball. The man, who had dumped him there just sneered, showing crooked yellowing teeth Yugi's fearful eyes could now tell that the man had aged and weathered skin that was marred by a series of scars from previous struggles with captives he surmised. But even in his fear he could still think logically. After all, he was a prodigy in a way, with his heightened logic and skill at solving puzzles. Yugi found a hole in the wall near him and turned his body over. Oh god's it hurt but he wasn't going to stop struggling. He made sure he wasn't going to leave a continued trail of blood, hence the switching of sides he was on. Yugi managed to slip through the hole in the wall while another young boy distracted his captor. When the cloaked figure turned back to the charge he paled, tanned and sun burnt skin furrowing in anger as he looked around. The only evidence he had been there was a trail of blood that abruptly vanished in the middle of the floor.

"Impossible! Where the fuck did that brat go!"

The gruff voice of anger roared and Yugi flinched, hiding in a barrel next to the building that was falling apart. The darkness of night and the depth of the barrel hid his quaking form, keeping him far away from peering eyes. Slowly darkness took over him, blood loss, fear and weariness taking their toll on the young lad. Who knew how long he was in that barrel for but he woke up abruptly by water being splashed over his form. Spluttering in protest he looked up to find a pair of eyes peering into the darkness at him. They were cold, heartless and brown. Whoever it was they had marred skin and kicked the barrel making Yugi shake in fear. He tried to hold his breath, thinking that maybe the person hadn't heard him however it hadn't been his week so far so why would today be any different. And indeed it wasn't any different because the figure reached in and yanked him out. Yugi quickly realized it was the person from last night who had hauled him around and beat him and even cut open his side. Yugi screamed in fright, his voice high and shrill, alerting everyone to his presence. The man only sneered again, barring his aged yellow teeth, the holes in his dental work were astounding… Astoundingly bad! His breath was raunchy and smelled like decaying flesh. Yugi could hardly hold his breath in because he was greeted with a well rounded punch to the gut making him scream in agony again, his wound from yesterday, having clotted, now reopened from the force of the blow. Yugi bit down on his lip in a whimper, struggling against the hold, however futile.

"Let me GO!"

He screamed aloud, the man did indeed let him go because he wasn't expecting such a shrill voice to boom in his ears like that. Yugi took this chance to bolt, his knees scuffed up from his latest meeting with the ground. Sadly he wouldn't get far as another man tripped him and then Yugi felt a sharp pain in his back before his world went black once again.

When Yugi came to this time he was strapped to a make shift bed of crude copper and straw for a mattress which was covered by a few sheets folded in half. Beneath his head was a lumpy pillow of cotton weave that had been poorly manufactures. A dim light seeped into the room he was in through thin boards over an old window. Blinking he tilted his head he turned, inspecting the barren room, his eyes wandering over the battered walls, the scent of blood came to him, making him flinch as he noticed the markings on the wall. It was a room of horrors, the dim light and dank air, coupled with the bloody prints on the walls of the room made him fear the worst. Worse still was the fact that this window was so high up, someone as small as himself would be unable to escape it without someone's help, whether it be the gods or a human. Quite honestly, Yugi didn't care which. A pain in his lower regions suddenly made him aware that he was very much naked and there was a weight on his legs. Yugi looked up and blanched. A naked man was asleep on Yugi's legs and had his arms wrapped possessively around his waist. Yugi's eyes went wider than ever before and he tried to move. He could feel his entrance burning and his eyes watered, realization dawning on him. All he could do was cry, he couldn't move, he could just cry.

For Yugi, every single damn day it was the same, the pain, the agony, the misery, it all combined until Yugi's frail mind and body could no longer take any more and something inside of him snapped. Somehow with a flash of light he was freed and he killed the man without a second thought, tearing his larynx out of his throat and then impaling his heart with it by driving it through the ribs in his chest. Yugi screeched, tossing the bloodied body aside. Looking up a rope was there and he climbed it, not before retrieving a knife from the man's belt. Hefting it in his teeth he pulled himself up, ignoring the way his body protested to its use. His muscles had been dormant for so long, he found this challenging but he wouldn't give up, he couldn't, not that freedom was so close. With one last pull he came up out of the hole and looked around. He found himself in a tavern of sorts. Yugi narrowed his eyes, spying a sheet of linen near by and seized it for himself, wrapping his body with it. Yugi would need a good shower to rub the grime and disgust from his body, he surmised he would be raw from the constant scrubbing to cleanse himself. But right now, he found it in his mission to kill every bastard that had turned his peaceful, fun loving village upside down. With a growl deep within his throat he moved with stealth he never knew he had, sneaking up on an unsuspecting slave trader. The man's appearance meant nothing to him and so he killed the man with a quick slice to the throat without a second thought, leaving the body there to be discovered once he was gone. Where he would go, he didn't know, he didn't care but anywhere other than where he had been.

'The palace dungeon would be better than that hell!'

He scowled at the fact that he allowed himself a thought, thoughts meant that conscience could catch up on him. He wouldn't have that, not now that he was so close to being free. Especially since he spotted the leader at a table with a blonde, fire-y youth in his lap who looked abhorred at the fact that he was being treated this way. The cornsilk blonde man finally managed to break free and popped the man in the mouth with a snarl, he seemed to be about ten or so and wild in nature, probably as wild as his hair. The man stood and went to back hand the boy but it never happened, no Yugi had lunged out of the darkness and plunged the blade deep into the mans arm making him scream in agony.

"It's your turn to suffer!"

With a snarl Yugi then slashed at the man's throat with a jump. He was easily knocked away but recovered quickly and found himself being aided by the youth with violent violet eyes and blonde hair. The two lunged for the man and he stumbled back in surprise, a pair of daggers seeking their targets. One in his chest, the other his abdomen and with quick jerks and twists they made it painful to prolong his suffering they let him live. By this time a brawl had broken out in the tavern and all the slaves rebelled with new strength, killing off the slave traders with an unusual ease. More than likely it was because they had been caught unawares but a new wave of traders made the rebellion quell quickly but Yugi managed to flee out a window and into the desert. He ran as fast and as far as he could while the deserts sand ate away his path as if making sure none could follow. It seemed the boy with the violet eyes had also got away for when Yugi rested at a stray Oasis, he found that the boy soon appeared after. They said nothing to each other and stayed on their own ends of the water. Yugi stripped the linen from his body and finally his innocence kicked back in, his eyes watering as the pain wracked his body. Slipping he fell into the water and the blonde dived down to keep Yugi from drowning. Spluttering thanks, he received a twisted smile in return.

"Marik at your service!"

Yugi smiled weakly.

"Y…Yugi."

And then Yugi passed out again. The next time he would wake would be a pleasant experience for he found himself within the Pharaohs' palace, in the healing ward of all places! Yugi blinked, finding himself wrapped in silk linen and a healer peering over him with bright blue eyes and black tresses for hair. She had thin kohl around her eyes and tanned skin, her body was lithe as it was beautiful but Yugi found he wasn't particularly attracted to her. Not that he would think such things. With his head swimming, questions unanswered for the time being he passed out.

End Flash Back!

"And sometime after that I more or less had duties helping the priests in the temple but at the same time I was learning so fast and so well that I was offered a position there. When I was seventeen I was able to work in the palace where I met you."

Yugi heaved a sigh, finally after all this time he was able to tell one of his darkest secrets. It had worn so heavily on his soul that it carried over into the present. All of the stress had made him pass out and relive past events that held no hold over him mentally or physically now that it had been so long.

"I see, I'm sorry you went through something so horrendous as that Yugi. You didn't deserve to go through such pain, none of the slaves did."

Yugi bowed his head briefly.

"But it happened any way. We can't change the past but at least we can do something about the future."

They came to a stop when they realized they were there. The village stood just as it had so long ago and it was ripe with unpleasantness.


	14. Crimson King 14

I now have 16 faves and 20 alerts! –happy dance.-

Reviewers

Bablylight29

Yamischibi

Dramaa Lamaa

Naqeal

MissYamiGirl411

Black Magic2

Atemu Yugi Lover34

Rabid Puzzleshipper Saiko

YnYY

Hello?

Shamise

Inuyashagirl818

I have 111 Reviews, I want 120 before I make the next chapter. ;3

And damn it! I'm so sorry for poofing again. My family has it in for my writing career. They don't exactly know about this story so with family over it's helluva hard to write because almost always someone is looking over my shoulder. It makes yaoi writing really, really hard! D; -Head desk- Sorrehhhhhhh! And yes, this chapter is way too short for my liking, but I need to give you guy's something to work with! I'll do what I can to make up for it in the next few installments.

Chapter 14

The distinct odor that clung to the air was enough to make even Yami cringe, especially considering he was used to death and decay. Somehow, after all these years, the village remained the same. Or had it? Off in the distance there was the soft lull of the sad lullaby that is tears, pulling them in, closer, to the heart of the village. Yugi trembled at the prospect of what it could be. Suddenly, out of what Yugi knew to be the tavern a young boy stumbled out, broken and bleeding, but there was something strange about this, the boy wasn't completely solid meaning he was just a soul. A soul left to be eternally tormented in this hellish place. Said boy was sprawled out at their feet, shifting painfully until he forced his limbs beneath his body, quivering fearfully at the presence they made. However he thought they were more slave traders, but in this case, the soul was lucky, they weren't. Yugi's eyes softened such compassion laced in their depths as he knelt down and gingerly placed his right palm on the boy's left shoulder. The boy, shocked let his head snap up, pain bringing tears to his eyes. He obviously couldn't believe what he was seeing and this soul stumbled up to his feet as he looked between the two. Yugi slowly rose up, tilting his head to the side.

"Are you alright?"

The boy stopped trembling, despite his black eye on his tanned skin and the cut on his swollen lip, the scars travelling up and down his arms, bruises littering his shoulders, he gave a slight bow.

"The prophecy! My lords."

It was Yami's turn to speak, stepping forward so he could stand next to his Yugi he tilted his head ever so slightly, crimson orbs searching for an answer for an answer. His eyes held the strong, silent confidence he always had since being pharaoh and it made the boy before him tremble at the sheer power behind the stare.

"Prophecy?"

Yami questioned, being sure that his gaze never left the youthful spirit before him. Slowly Yami folded his arms over his chest, not in a negative stance but more in a listening stance, hands holding his elbows as his back straightened in confidence. That stance was always one that made him seem taller than he really was and it often helped to intimidate opponents when he wasn't in the mood to fight. Right now though he wanted information and it seemed that this was going to be the very first clue for why they were there. The spirit boy trembled and looked away from Yami's piercing gaze.

"Yes, prophecy. It is said that one of light and one of darkness of ancient pasts shall return to the spirits to free them from eternal suffering and until they complete this deed they can not return to the future. At least, that's what I remember. I was told the story when I was younger. I'm sure there is more to it but I know that you need to see someone called the Gift Giver. She is the one responsible for giving you your powers of light and darkness."

The youth then wrapped his tanned arms around his emancipated body, shuddering visibly from hunger. Even though he is a spirit, this is the spirit world meaning he needs nourishment provided from food in this realm. Yugi frowned briefly, licking his lips in a thoughtful gesture before nodding and looking to Yami.

"We should take him with us."

The boy seemed taken aback but Yami just smiled and nodded, finally tearing his gaze off the boy. Said boy was bald and had light blue eyes, one of those eyes was clenched shut from the massive bruise that was an interesting shade of blackish blue and purple. The boy was dressed in a tattered tunic bottom as the top had obviously been torn to shreds, small portions hanging over the belt as proof that there had once been a top. It was also obvious it had once been a cream like color as there was still remnants of the color around the belt but the rest was browned, weathered, and tattered with age from the sun and abuse. His skin was scarred from head to toe some raised on his skin, others sunken, burned into the body that so well resembled a skeleton. Sunken tired eyes flickered between Yami and Yugi as the boy bowed his head the skin over the nape of his loosening.

"I can't leave this place until were free."

Yami took a step back in shock, the emotion written over his features briefly, his hands having come up in front of him, fingers curled as he blinked. Yugi's look of shock was probably as humorous if the moment had been a funny one. His jaw was dropped, eyes inexplicably widened as he nearly toppled over in a prat fall. Yami however was the first to recover, I mean come on, he's the calm, cool, and collected Pharaoh! Yugi followed suit shortly after, worry now replacing the shock that had once been there, his jaw snapping shut with an audible click.

"What?! Why?"

The boy gave a sullen smile, weakly bringing his arms up across his chest, bony hands grasping at his arms as if trying to create friction to warm his poorly circulating body.

"Such is the curse, were stuck in hell until the demons are defeated. The demons created from era's past. This spirit world in a collection of both the past and the future, or so I'm told. You'll find what your looking for in the…."

But he never got to finish that sentence. No, fate was being cruel as a man in tattered robes burst out of the tavern with a screech. He grasped the boy by the back of the neck, snarling at Yami and Yugi. Yami immediately stepped in front of his lightly with a growl, one hand extended slightly and curved, ready to blast the creature into the shadows but both the strange man and the boy vanished, as did the city, now just piles of rubble and charred wood. Yugi gaped and gasped, the remains of his village scattered across the ground.

"What? My home…"

Yes, even after all this time he still considered it his home, after all, this had been where his soul was born. Yugi ran as fast as his short legs could take him to where his parents hut had been. That was the only building partially left standing due to the sturdier build but not much more so. Yugi fell to his knees within the interior of the perimeter, hands falling to his sides as his head bowed, silent crystalline tears dripping down his cheeks and quickly falling away from his chin. Yami stealthily slipped up behind him and immediately coiled his arms around Yugi's waist, pressing tender butterfly kisses to his neck, administering love and affection to the grieving light as he felt his heart grow heavy at the sight. Closing his eyes Yami nuzzled into Yugi's hair, tugging him ever closer in that possessive hold. Eventually Yugi began to calm down enough for the tears to stop and he tilted his head back.

"I don't under stand what's going on."

Yami sighed heavily, breathing in that heavenly scent of strawberries as he licked his lips slowly and unknowingly.

"Nor do I, but we will find out soon, that much I promise. It pains me to see you this way."

Yugi sucked in his lower lip, biting on it thoughtfully before brushing his stray tears away with the back of his hand and pulled himself up, or at least attempted too. He found he was clearly cemented in Yami's grip and he chuckled weakly, burrowing into the strong arms and chest, finding the crook of Yami's neck and nuzzling it slowly. Yami breathed in sharply, his eyes darting back and forth.

'At this rate I'll end up molesting him again. Now's not the time for that! But he's so sexy… Damn IT! Can't go a moment without thinking of him in compromising positions… Yes, not like we aren't in one now, ne? … FUCK! No, no, no! Not fuck! Not yet… Never mind…"

Yugi pressed his lips gently to Yami's neck making the older one's breath hitch and the skin warmed inevitably due to the soft touch. Yami almost mechanically stood up, trying his best not to take Yugi right then and there. His perversion getting in the way of any touchy feel-y subjects. Yugi squirmed to get out of Yami's grasp and he blinked then blushed and relinquished the grasp. He had only realized just now that he had almost been smothering Yugi in his chest and he proceeded to rub the back of his own neck sheepishly.

"Sorry Yugi."

Yugi just smiled softly, tilted his head to the side cutely and blinked.

"What for?"

Yami grinned and stuffed his hands in his pocket and chuckled to himself.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later. Lets get going."

With that he winked a smoldering crimson eye towards Yugi, the coal black lashes feathering across his cheek in that brief and fluent movement. Yugi wringed his hands together and then nodded, doing what he can not to look into those eyes that always spell bound him when he looked into the depths. But as usual, his will power refused to hold out and he found himself dazed and dizzy from the effects, leaving him flying high with now where to land. Yami nudged him and he came crashing out of his high long enough to register the feeling of Yami's elbow in his side causing the skin to skin contact to launch him out of orbit yet again. Yami chuckled at the dazed expression on Yugi's face, knowing full well what he is capable of doing to Yugi. Smirking he took a hand out of his pocket and grasped Yugi's wrist lightly making the younger man's eyes widen and cheeks flush. Smirking to himself he suddenly took off in a run and Yugi came back long enough to realize that he was being dragged through the desert.

'Through the desert, with a leather clad god who's dragging me to his heart's content like a cave man in ancient times. Hey… It could happen.'

It wasn't long before they found that night was starting to creep up. Thankfully with all that leather they both wore, some parts of their bodies would be warm to some degree. Shivering, Yugi having recuperated from being drug for who knows how long was now rubbing the bare parts of his upper arms and he shot a glance at Yami who seemed rather content in the rapidly falling heat. Pouting cutely he tightened his arms around his chest and rubbed harder, hoping the friction would heat his skin. When he came to the conclusion that it wasn't working he stopped and sighed, trying to keep up with Yami's long graceful strides.

'For a short man he sure walks fast!'

Yugi stumbled over a sand dune only to have it shift below him and make him fall on his ass and slide all the way down past Yami who only began to laugh at the disgruntled and sandy teen. Pouting a little more forcefully this time and giving the big ol' puppy eyes of doom Yami covered his mouth with an arm, trying his best to stifle his snickers, to no avail. Yugi sighed deeply and let his lower body relax and fall into the sand, bringing up a remarkable cloud of dust and in the mean time he just stared at the stars that were beginning to shine in the blazing red sky that lingered stubbornly in the distance.

"After this, it'll take forever to get all the sand out of my parts!"

Yami snorted and choked on his own saliva, damning the substance for a brief moment as he regained his breath and flopped down behind Yugi. Crossing his legs, the left foot tucked under the right knee and vice versa for the other side he reached out, long fingers stroking through the silky strands of ebony within Yugi's hair. Yugi closed his amethyst eyes and sighed deeply.

"How much longer is it? I'm thirsty, hungry, and not to forget frustrated, thanks to you."

Yami smiled softly then smirked briefly at the last comment before tilting his head.

"Well… I have something you COULD eat…."

Yugi blanched, sitting up so fast that he gave himself whiplash.

"Really?"

Yugi turned, rubbing his neck, giving Yami a penetrating stare.

'Penetrating... Hehe… Ugh, how juvenile of me.'

Yami watch Yugi's features very carefully, spotting the light dusting of pink across the cheeks, a brow rose elegantly, pondering if Yugi had caught on or not. Deciding the latter instead of the former he leaned towards Yugi's face, his nose almost brushing against Yugi's sun-burnt one.

"Oh yes, really. But you'd have to go into my pockets to get it. Maybe even have to jerk it out to get it."

Yugi blushed furiously, his gutter mind making him tremble and he gave Yami a light-hearted look, deciding to play along and take him for a ride.

"Oh I see… And how would I go about jerking it out?"

Yugi smiled innocently, adjusting his body until he was on his hands and knees and staring eye to eye to Yami as he placed his hands on Yami's hips. He made innocent motions towards the pockets, dancing over the flesh to make Yami lean into Yugi's body. Closing his eyes Yami breathed in Yugi's scent with a purr.

"You just wrap your fingers around and pull of course. But it's so juicy that it'd get everywhere so you'd have to clean it up somehow."

Yugi was blushing even darker now, practically glowing in the fading sunlight.

"Are you alright Yugi? You look like you have a fever."

Yugi desperately tried to beat down his blush but gave up and settled for pouncing Yami and pinning him down into the sand with a small thump sound, his fingers pressing softly into the musculature of the chest. Licking his lips he smiled at Yami and then licked the shell of Yami's ear, which the older wasn't expecting and he let out a sharp gasp. Yugi purred at Yami, pulling back, a smile on his lips that stretched almost from ear to ear and his eyes were half-lidded. His hands found the front of Yami's pants and pulled eagerly but at the same time made very, very slow work of the buttons that lay in wait, trying to trap the goal within the confines of the greedy second skin. Yugi, with determination popped the first button off gracefully and licked Yami's throat and Yami's hands shot up instinctively to mess in the little light's hair, gripping lightly. However this was all cut short by someone clearing their voice! Yugi froze, not daring to move a muscle, let alone breathe. But Yami moved his head just enough to peer at the newcomer from between scarlet strands.

"Can I help you?"

It was such a lazy drawl but at the same time you could tell there was annoyance dripping from every single letter of the simple sentence. Eyes narrowed to further impact his point. He wasn't too freaking happy about being interrupted! The figure was dressed in the purest white and chuckled lightly, robes hiding all of the features. It was unknown if the figure was smiling but you could almost sense it. Then a womanly voice filled the air.

"If you two are quite done… I believe the gift giver is ready to see you two… If you would just follow me."

Yugi scrambled up, hiding behind Yami briefly, his chest heaving and his heart pounding at being caught. His hair was in more of a mess than usual thanks to Yami's constant playing and Yugi did what he could to right himself. Yami however just lazily stood up, brushing his knees and backside off and didn't bother to do anything about the undone button. He just left it there, sensual, perfect tanned skin of his pubis exposed to the world to see. With an annoyed growl he slung an arm possessively over Yugi's shoulder and Yugi moved closer to Yami.

"And just where exactly ARE we going?"

The stranger didn't bother turning around or even acknowledging their existence! Nope, she just kept on riding slowly on horseback. The horse was an odd color, gold with light white tips of color on its shoulders that were almost unseen due to the rider's garments. Then after a few moments of pure silence the rider spoke in a soft, almost angelic whisper.

"You'll see soon enough my kings…"

Then a bright flash of light erupted through the skies and a vortex of deep purples and dark crimson ripped open, small flecks of gold melding into the deepest possible black. A large pool of miasmic magic that clashed noiselessly, Yugi gave Yami an apprehensive look but Yami held him tighter, keeping his view straight ahead incase anything were to pop out unexpectedly.


	15. Crimson King 15

Instead of doing another story after this one I'm going to be doing some serious melding which means the chapters are about to get obscenely long as time progresses. I've finally figured out where I want the story to go.

Reviewers

Hello?

Gecko-Grl-2

Alexander: The holy Gaurdian

Black Magic2

Anon.

Draama Laama

Yamischibi

ZOMG

Atemu Yugi Lover34

Protector of the Namless

Chapter 15

Passing through the miasmic, swirling vortex made shudders run up both men's spines. It was an unfamiliar prickling sensation as they passed out of the spirit world and into the ethereal realm. In this realm there were so many creatures that appeared to be a mix of man and some beast ranging from horses to deer, to dragons, and many other things. Each creature spoke in a foreign dialect, yet it wasn't harsh to the ears, instead it was smooth and soft, much like water flowing between your fingers when you lazily dip it into a river. Yami ever so present continued to hold his light possessively closer as they wandered into the depths. At first the creatures were scarce, judging by the rolling hills of grassy plains they had entered into the outskirts. The pathway was marked by tall lanterns that spun out in four different angles, soft glowing flames dancing beneath each dipped section. The lanterns themselves seemed to be woven out of pure magic for they held no singular color, they changed between a variety, never settling and never the same mix. The view was awe-inspiring to little Yugi who simply stared in wonder at the lanterns, bewitched and entranced by the glorious display. Off in the distance the lanterns became far and few between and for good reason. Will-o Wisps wandered lazily along the course, dancing to some unknown tune, each in unison with the other in perfection. Yugi's wide eyes flitted from one to the next, his jaw unhinging further from his face until Yami smirked, his crimson gaze watching Yugi's expressions with pure amusement. Mirth twinkling within the depths as he took his free hand and used his tanned golden index finger to touch the bottom of Yugi's chin. With a soft push he closed Yugi's gaping orifice and Yugi blushed that adorable scarlet flush that Yami loved seeing on his koi's face. Yugi snuck a bashful sideways glance to Yami only to blush deeper at the intensity in which Yami stared at him. Yugi turned away to take in his surroundings, the ground seemed to be paved with a strange assortment of jewels, ranging from Lapis lazuli to Ruby, to Amethyst and beyond. Yugi tilted his head, trying to remember the names of each gem as they passed by.

'Tiger's eye, Venus, Emerald, Fluorite, Pearl, Black Pearl, Opal, Alexandrite…'

His musings were cut short when the woman atop of the golden mare before them stopped and turned slightly atop the horse, speaking softly in that heavenly voice.

"We have arrived at the city, I can lead you no further, you must be able to make it to the top of the city on your own. Be wary of monsters and collect the gems to unlock the doors. That is all I can tell you."

With that a light mist surrounded the strange figure as it slowly enveloped her and then swallowed her completely as the mist darkened. Then the mist faded, but not completely, a thing fog rolled over the ground, cooling their legs. The mist was not gray however but a light, almost cloud like white as it swirled in lazy circles. Looking up they were met with a most formidable sight. The town before them appeared dark and foreboding, especially with the dim lights of varying colors that swirled around the spiraling cave like coves. There was a dark cloud with crimson tints encompassing the town past what looked to be the second landing, making it impossible to tell how high it goes. What was clear was that it was a circular town with many caves etched into the sides, Yugi blinked and turned to Yami who's gaze was stuck upon the entrance to the town.

"Who could possibly live in a place like this?"

Yami turned his gaze away from the entrance to look at Yugi while carefully considering the question. He ran over a myriad of options in his head but then shook it lightly and sighed.

"I honestly don't know. Something about this place seems familiar but then, the presence surrounding this place is different from what I remember."

It was true, last time he had been here was when he met Yugi for the first time during his reign. He had just come of age to take the throne and had to come to this place to have his powers unlocked and explained to him. He had a tutor from this town who taught him many things, in fact he and Yugi had shared the same tutor and pondered if Yugi remembered.

"Do you remember this place Yugi?"

Yugi blushed lightly, the foggiest memories of him out running Yami came to mind as they were playing one of their many games of tag, racing along the spiraling streets, ducking and weaving through peoples legs so he would not be caught. But each time Yami always caught him and somehow each time, they fell into some sort of compromising position. It didn't help that Yami used to tackle him down and sit on him, proclaiming his win either.

"Of course… But it wasn't like this before. Something's wrong."

The way Yugi remembered it was a bright, brilliant gem city that truly could be called 'Bejeweled' but something was seriously wrong and it sent chills up his spine. A bolt of lightning suddenly streaked through the sky causing Yugi to literally jump off up the ground. Yami caught him just in time to keep him from falling to the ground to land on his bottom. Yami smirked and Yugi blushed. Teasingly Yami licked his cheek.

"Still scared of lightning and thunder, ne?"

Yugi stuck his tongue out and escaped Yami's loose grasp then turned back towards the city.

"I was just caught unawares, that's all."

And with a sense of defiancy he stuck his nose high in the air only to have Yami playfully thwap his backside making him yelp in surprise then whirl around and growl as menacingly as possible, though with that pout on his lips, it was funny if anything. Yami raised an arm and snickered into it, trying not to laugh aloud and Yugi's lip curled downwards into a bigger pout.

"Meany."

Yami let his arm fall, revealing a strained, crooked grin and he forced his face to conform to a smirk, his shoulders shaking while he struggled to contain possible gwuffa's that threatened to bubble up.

"Sorry Yugi."

Damn he was proud of himself, he felt for a moment that his voice was going to betray him but it stayed strong, a little higher than he liked but at least he didn't stutter.

"Well, we better go find out what's wrong then… Though I don't like the feeling of this. Maybe…"

Yugi whirled about face and narrowed his eyes in a VERY Yami-ish way.

"Don't even… I'm going too."

Yami was about to say something but snapped his trap shut and sighed in defeat, especially considering Yugi was about to storm off then he thought of something that played a serious key role.

"We should be careful since there are monsters."

Yugi paused in mid step, in which looked funny from the back. He had one foot firmly planted on the ground, the other raised up half way and he was slowly teetering to the side, his hands balled up and his head held up. Blinking he turned his head, letting his foot fall back to the ground, his hands relaxing before reaching up to rake one seemingly manicured hand through his wild tresses. Flexing his other hand he swayed it to the side while he pondered silently to himself.

'My magic only unlocks when I'm under a mountain of stress and peril… What do I do? Either way I'm going up but…'

He looked around to notice Yami had joined him and they exchanged looks. Yami had a sense of despair about his face.

"I can't use my magic here."

Yugi's eyes widened, the clear amethyst easily duplicating the size of saucers briefly, his hair standing further on end though one would think that to be impossible. He began to chew on his lower lip until Yami tapped his nose.

"Don't do that, you'll ruin your lips."

Yugi tried to nip at the finger that escaped his field of vision before crossing his eyes and wriggling his nose briefly.

"Well, stalling for time isn't going to get us anywhere, so we'll have to be careful."

Yami frowned but couldn't help and agree with Yugi. They really would have to be careful. With that he and Yugi walked forward into the misty dew, shivering as it clung to their skin. Moments after passing through the thickening veil they were greeted by a set of steps of a dark earthly tone. Slowly they eased their way up, being mindful of their steps as said steps appeared to have not been taken care of for some time. When they finally reached the landing they noticed that the fog had thinned out completely and were now faced with a decision, to go left or to go right. Scanning the ground they noticed that the same gems were scattered throughout the ground and said gems rippled upwards along the sides of the caves that wove through the town. Yami frowned, the place was so dark, and it was like all the light had been sucked out of the city. Making it hard to see, even with his superior vision. This made him wonder how Yugi was faring. Though he soon noticed that the only source of light in the entire place was coming from HIM! Blinking in bewilderment he raised a hand and poked Yugi's shoulder lightly.

"What?"

Yugi tilted his head giving him the cute 'what did you poke me for' look. Yami just blinked and stared at him strangely.

"You're… Glowing…"

Yami poked Yugi in the shoulder once again just to be sure then when he pulled his hand back he noticed that his own fingers glowed briefly before it died down. Clearly an after effect of having physical contact with the light. Yugi however looked down and noticed that he was indeed glowing and squeaked, flailing his arms lightly.

"Why am I glowing! All the monsters will know where here now! What do we do?!"

Yami quickly raised his hand to touch Yugi's lips in an effort to silence his hysterics. Yugi blushed once again but then grinned and licked Yami's fingers. Yami blinked owlishly, giving him a coy sideways glance before growling playfully at him.

"Now's not the time for that."

Yugi just smiled innocently at him and tilted his head again, his hair bouncing as he sharply cocked his head.

'Damn it! Must… Not… Look. Resolve fading! But the light! Damn, I looked.'

Yami's lower lip quivered before something inside him broke from trying to hold himself back and he pushed Yugi into a wall and possessively took his mouth with his own, his tongue hungrily slipping between Yugi's. The youth had gasped in surprised at the dominance and surrendered immediately, Yami's tongue darted inside Yugi's mouth and swirled around, stroking Yugi's soft pink muscle with his own while he feasted on the addictive strawberry flavor. Yugi moaned into the devouring kiss and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, unable to resist and only able to surrender to the hot spice and delicious tang that was Yami, the warmth of his body making him quiver. In his mind he was saying, no not now, but his body was screaming back, yes I want more! He was loosing the inner battle to his body and submitted to Yami's affections, shuddering as warm long tanned fingers stroked over his bare stomach.

"Ya…mi…"

Yugi's face was flushed; Yami had parted from Yugi's lips so they both could breathe. Yami finally regained his sense of self and coughed lightly before readjusting himself and standing, he straightened his appearance and gave Yugi a sheepish look.

"Couldn't resist."

Yugi just nodded, knowing full well his voice would betray him with stutters, pants, moans or gasps, or just fail him utterly and completely. When he managed to catch his breath he fixed his hair that had somehow become messy in the sexually driven display by his Yami and felt his cheeks burn once again. With a slightly dreamy expression he stumbled forward, drunk on Yami. Licking his lips he looked at Yami, righting himself and just smiled.

"We should get moving."

Yami nodded and took Yugi's hand into his own, leading him down the left path, being mindful of the uneven walkway. Some gems had even come loose from wear so Yami gently nudged them out of the way with the tip of his boot so neither he nor Yugi would stumble and hurt themselves over them. The first cave they came across had a brilliant blue gem over top that was glowing dimly as if it were about to fade altogether. Perhaps that was as much time as was left.

'How had things become so dire?"

He didn't leave himself to his pondering as he led Yugi into the room. Thankfully they came across a chest in the seemingly empty room near the door and he kicked it open to be greeted with a spear. Blinking Yami released Yugi's hand and gave it a light swing. It moved with grace and ease, light yet powerful. Perfect for combinations. The spear itself felt fairly strong and it was a light blue color with gold filigree inlaid into the long handle. Up near the blade it was sharp, curved out like a diamonds tip and then jutted out with a light flare. The middle of the blade was empty but when he swung it he noticed that it gave off a dark blue hue. As he moved the hue followed. This would be handy, as he would then be able to see whatever it was he was striking. With a smirk he looked to Yugi who just smiled back.

"Well, at least part of the problem is solved."

Yami just nodded before Yugi pointed out with surprise.

"Look, there's a gem on the ledge over there. Maybe that's what she was talking about."

Yami looked over, having failed to notice it before. It was bathing part of the room in the same blue that matched the handle of the spear and Yami blinked in partial surprise. He took a step forward only to be greeted by three water based foes. Two of them were snails that spun in the air and spit bubbles at them and the third was a large seal like creature, dark blue with yellow eyes and a long snout. Yami would soon find out that it liked to bounce people off its nose like a ball and he yelped, thrusting the spear at the creature after he had been dropped unceremoniously unto the ground. Dodging a bubble blast from one of the snails by side stepping he then moved back into the path and struck out with a flourish of a frontal stabbing. He struck the creature seven times in a quick repetitive strike before bring the spear up and around from behind and swung it low pitch which came up from beneath the floating beast and flung it into a wall, smashing it into bits. A small bag dropped form the deceased creature. Yami smirked and spun, striking the other snail and then quickly dispatched that one as well, leaving him alone with that dubious beastly seal. Narrowing his eyes he saw it was headed for Yugi. With a cry of rage, sparks suddenly shot off the weapon as he lunged and with a flash of light he threw the weapon and it spun, slicing into the creature many times before it boomeranged back to Yami's hand where he finished it off with a downward stroke. It shattered into tiny little gems. Yugi hesitantly picked up one of the gems and blinked as it vanished. He moved to repeat the motion before gasping as he felt a wave of strength flow through him. Suddenly realization hit him. This was just like a game. Pouting he looked to Yami.

"It's like were stuck in some kind of crazy game. Those gems are like experience points and the bags are items."

With that he knelt down, opening the bag to reveal a small dagger that was made out of the creatures shell. Blinking he looked at Yami again, a brow raised.

"And it seems we can use multiple weapons and utilize combo attacks as well as technical attacks. Which was what the spark of light was."

Yami had been staring at the spear as if in silent interrogation, half-listening to Yugi until he heard the last thing he said and sighed.

"So… This is someone's morbid idea of a game. I'm not laughing."

Yugi shook his head and had moved to the gem, picking it up. It had been floating harmlessly the entire time, bathing a light blue over the battle, providing it with an eerie feeling.

"This looks like… A sapphire."

He held it up to his eyes for closer examination. Yami moved over to his side soundlessly and lowered his head to rest it on Yugi's so he too could stare at it.

"Seems that way. Well, we should move on. There's nothing more for us in this room."

Yugi nodded and pocketed the small sapphire. It had fit nicely in the palm of his hand. When they came to the doorway, Yugi looked back, seeing the room in total darkness. He shook his head and noticed that he was now bathed not only in a white light but now a blue one and he looked to Yami. That's when he noticed for the first time that there was a black light around Yami.

"You're glowing too, it's just that your light is black."

Yami held a hand up to the bluish white light and let one of his brow raise as they continued to walk down the path they had chosen. It was true. He was bathed in a black light that encompassed his entire being.

"I wonder what it means…"

Stopping they realized they were in front of yet another room that had a dimly glowing emerald colored stone above it. Yami nudged Yugi playfully and he blushed, skittering inside with Yami following. If it was going to be a game, they might as well take turns.

Within the perimeter of the room, it was clear that each room was designed the same way, just that this room was washed with a light green hue. Yami kicked open the chest to find a strange looking apple that was silver in color, even the leaf was silver and he just stared at it with a confounded look before turning away to watch. Yugi was doing battle with an undead monkey that liked to try to pick him up and throw him around and a small floating blue imp with purple wings. The monkey had bandages wrapped around it from head to foot, small bits trailing off its arms as they had obviously unraveled themselves over time. Yugi's quick combos, flips and slashes took the monkey down in no time though the imp was harder to hit because it kept trying to fly out of the way. With a frustrated grunt Yugi jumped back and with a small spark of red light he whirled, letting the dagger fly from his hand to strike the beast unexpectedly, and the beast exploded in a bubbling red light from the inside out. Yugi wrinkled his nose in distaste as he picked up his weapon. Surprisingly it was clean and Yugi gathered the emerald stone, pocketing it with the sapphire from earlier. He turned back to see that Yami was smugly smirking at him and that's when he noticed that Yami was also gaining experience when he collected the light blue gems that scattered when the monsters died.

They quickly exited the room and then continued on down the path, oddly this time they came across a platform with stairs leading up to it and it held two pedestals. There was a large ornate door that was closed tight. Yugi pressed up against it only to jolt back in surprise as a creature's head appeared through the door. Yugi yelped, jumping back in, Yami grabbed a strong hold around Yugi's waist, keeping him far away from this creature that was much larger than the monsters they had already faced. Judging by the nasty aura it was giving off it was much stronger and would need both of their power combined to bring it down. This beast had four long legs that connected to a thick body, each leg however was built strangely and its whole body seemed to be formed out of a glassy substance. Just like the gems Yugi had in his pocket, however the creatures whole body it turned out was just like its legs. From the sharp points of its legs upward there was a large chested body that rose upward in the form of an incredibly long neck. And for it's head it was a huge chunk of gem with four very long pearly whites that had blood dribbling off over it's snarled lips. Its eyes were glowing white and it roared at them angrily. The gems on the creatures body were jam packed so tightly that you couldn't see beneath it, but it's neck was partially exposed, revealing several scales that rode all the way up to it's neck. The creature's gems were a light frosty blue color on its legs and neck but the body was a darker blue with green rippling through it like veins.

Yugi gulped lightly, and readied his daggers, he was so tiny in comparison to this beast for this creature was at least four times taller than his friend Jou. Meaning Yugi felt very, very tiny. He felt a sense of security however when Yami stood, tall straitening his back out and puffed out his chest, narrowed his eyes and brandished his weapon regally. Yami, to Yugi looked like a knight who, even though he wore no armor was shining none the less. Repressing a girl like sigh Yugi turned his attention away from Yami but found himself distracted when Yami lunged at the beast, with perfect form, spear first, his body crouched beneath it in the lunge, feet slightly extended, arms out at full length. Yugi couldn't help but watch as his eyes followed the muscular, leather adorned, gold clad sexual beast he called a boyfriend. Flushing he scurried forward when Yami struck the beast and it reeled back giving Yugi an opening and he struck it with several quick blows. One the creature regained its sense of balance it roared and then leaned back with it's neck, biting the ground and it's legs came together in one dangerous point and that point spun, heading for the ground. With a yelp he pushed Yami out of the way and the two just narrowly avoided becoming ground beef. As they lay on the ground they watched as the creature made chunks of the ground rise up and Yami just stared, horrified. Yugi nudged Yami and the two got up to their feet and then attacked the monster when they were sure its attack was over.

When Yami built up enough power he unleashed a different devastating attack on the beast. He jumped high into the air and spun his spear around making a wind eddy appear beneath him until it grew into a full blow cyclone and then literally threw it at the monster making it rear back and fall down. When Yami's whirling green dervish of an attack died down the monster began to get back up until Yugi struck it in a flurry of strikes then turned his back and jabbed the dagger into the beasts noggin making it fall. It twitched and then bright lights enveloped the creature through cracks in it's gems before it blew up, large blue experience crystals and coins was the spoils and both of them gained a few levels in the process.

"YAY!"

Yugi pumped his fist in the air and Yami just smirked, watching him do a celebratory dance and then laughed at the innocent actions of the little one. Though to Yami they were anything but innocent, no it was a loin stirring production. Letting out a heaved sigh Yami walked up to the pillars examining them, though they yielded no clues as to what to do. However Yugi had an idea and put the two gems on the respective pedestals and went to the door. Unfortunately it didn't open but it did chirp once. Yugi blinked and turned back.

"Maybe there are more?"

Yami's eyes widened, he remembered this now. He had to do it when he was getting his powers.

"Yes, there are two more on this level."

Yugi tried to wrack his brain for the information but found that he couldn't remember that much and pouted cutely then followed Yami as he headed down the path to the next room. The next room was Topaz, the creatures following under the respective element, this room was washed in a light yellow. The beasts were much easier to dispatch in this room, more than likely the reason for that was due to the strength they both gained and the fact they were fighting together. It just made things easier that way and faster. Gathering the topaz and the item from the box they made their way out. The item was a pair of gauntlets and Yami let Yugi wear them as he felt that his light needed the protection more than he did. He'd never live with himself if anything happened to Yugi. Naturally Yugi protested to this but it fell on selective hearing ears, thus the protest was ignored in good nature. Yugi knew this so he put them on. They were fairly nifty to him, so he felt. They were a soft amethyst color with gold lacing around the fingers and down around the wrists before wrapping around in a leaf like design. Said design traveled throughout the thick fabric until it came to his elbows, stopping there as that is where the fabric stopped. The next room after was the Ruby room. The light blood like glow from the gem made it eerily look like the walls were tainted by blood which gave Yugi the chills though Yami did look awfully delicious in this particular lighting. Yugi then rolled his eyes, mentally berating himself for thinking about such sexuality when they had monsters to face. These ones were little awful goblin like beasts with bows and they tried to shoot at Yugi when he ran around one. They were easy enough to dispatch but the reward for finishing them off was more than worth it as both he and Yami leveled up again.

The reward in this room, was a pair of skin guards that went from knee to ankle with a crimson fabric and they were a size too big for Yugi but were the perfect size for Yami so Yami put them on. They had the same gold inlay as Yugi's gauntlets, every ivy twisting in the same way just thicker because they amassed more space. Yugi grinned from ear to ear. Slowly his dark knight was gaining his shining armor, it made him all the dreamier in his opinion and now, possessive Yugi was kicking in.

'See that, that is alllll yours Yugi. Every delicious inch of him, from that toned, tanned muscular chest to those strong capable arms to those thick muscular legs and lithe body to his warm hands and soft hair. To his spicy mouth to that hard… Long… Thick… Oh my… My nose.'

He put his hands over his nose quickly but Yami noticed where Yugi's train of though had been going, only because Yugi had been staring at him with such intensity. Not to mention with each passing second Yugi's blush grew brighter until he had to cover his nose to keep it from bleeding. Yami began to strut closer to Yugi, making Yugi's skin heat up several temperatures too high and Yugi eep'ed softly, trembling as he couldn't tear his gaze away and then, Yugi was done for. He stared into those lusting, smoldering, liquid crimson eyes that were trimmed with long sooty lashes and Yugi melted on the spot, his knees giving out beneath him. Yami swooped in; wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist and devoured his lips in a longing kiss once again. Yami pulled away, enjoying the utterly dazed look on Yugi's face and hauled him up over his shoulder, exiting the room. Yugi would so be in for it later. All of the frustration that was building up was almost too much to bear. Yami then headed back to the corridor with the pedestals and re arranged the gems. Yugi was still deliriously dazed so Yami left him hanging on his shoulder but Yugi snapped out of it when the door shimmered at the right combination and a soft tinkling sound echoed as it opened, allowing them access to the next floor. Yugi coughed sheepishly and Yami let him down, smirking knowingly at him making him flush again. With a small meep Yugi dashed up the stairs and Yami raced after him with intent to catch and Yugi ran faster, ducking around a corner. Yami was able to find the glowing light easily and pounced making him squeak and laugh. Yami licked his neck with a growl and pulled him into his chest, tightening his possessive grasp.

"Mine."

Yugi nodded and grinned lightly, nuzzling into Yami's neck. Believe it or not they were out side of the room with the amethyst gem and Yami looked up, smirking before pushing Yugi into the room to see that it was bathed in a light purplish hue. Yugi raided the chest to find a plate armor that had a soft amethyst silk to it so he strapped it on and looked surprisingly sharp in it. Yami gave a nod of approval and wolf whistled. Yugi grinned, adjusting the straps to make sure it was on tightly then ran his fingers over the silver metal of the chest plate that had more ivy made of gold strewn around the sides and neck. Yugi adjusted the plate, it fit over his half vest of leather as if it was meant to go there. Sure his stomach was still bare but now his chest was protected. Yami slinked up to him, stroking his stomach teasingly and Yugi thwapped his arm lightly before rushing into battle. Yami naturally followed him into battle. The monsters this time were two floating faces that had horns on their heads and tusks growing out of their mouths. There was a light ethereal blue glow to them as they floated around and phased out of the way of many of Yugi and Yami's attacks. Yugi gave an uncharacteristic growl and literally pounced on one of the floating heads and drove the dagger into it. The creature shrieked loudly and Yugi held on for dear life as it tried to buck him off. But Yugi narrowed his eyes and drove the dagger in deeper until it exploded. Yami had already killed his off by this time and was watching Yugi with amusement. Yami strode over to the amethyst and plucked it out of the air. Yugi skipped out of the room and Yami sighed. But something told him they were getting closer. According to his memory there were only two more gems left to collect. He couldn't remember if both of them were on this level however. Down the corridor they came to another door like the one before and the exact same thing happened, a beast that looked like the twin of the last one but stronger and glowing green slipped out of the darkness. This one also had different attacks and wasn't afraid to unleash them.

Such attacks like a laser beam that streamed across the entire battlefield and the only way to avoid it was stepping to either side of the beast. It was heart wrenching and stressful. Thankfully however this monster didn't have the ground churning attack the first one had. No this one just liked to bite, and do it a lot. It was aggravating to Yami, especially considering the beast bit him in the shoulder. Yugi heard his grunt of pain and attacked the beast mercilessly to get it to drop Yami.

"Ra damned beast, let him go you vile bastard!"

Yes, Yugi swore. Today was a day of amazing things, this being among them. Yami let out a chuckle, almost disbelieving the word that came out of Yugi's mouth. Thankfully he knew a bit about Yugi's wilder side so he was able to believe it. The pain however in his shoulder was definitely real enough to tell him that this wasn't just some messed up dream. Thankfully the creature did drop him and tried to bite Yugi. Somehow in this exchange Yami had dropped his spear and Yugi's knives weren't doing enough damage. In a stroke of luck Yugi tripped over Yami's spear, grabbed it and thrust it into the back of the creatures skull just as it opened it's mouth, readying a laser attack that surely would have fried him to a crisp. The creature exploded like it's counter part from earlier and Yugi staggered up, collecting the gems. Oddly, when they leveled the injuries they had transpired vanished, as did the pain. Yami pulled himself up and rubbed his shoulder then rolled it. He was surprised to feel the pain leave him and he grinned giving a very worried Yugi the thumbs up. Yugi rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh of relief. Apparently he had been holding his breath and didn't even know it, till now that is. Breathing in deeply Yugi grasped Yami's hand and dragged him away from the battlefield. Yami had no complaints naturally and was smirking, a long canine poking out of his mouth. It seemed that Yami was now able to change into vampire form due to the levels he had amassed in this strange bejeweled city. It wasn't long before Yugi dragged him into the next room. This one was bathed in a greenish blue light. Aquamarine it seemed, and naturally there was a chest, and monsters. The monsters were kittens in comparison to the beastly creature they had vanquished not even five minutes ago. Kicking open the chest there was a pair of gauntlets for Yami, which fit perfectly over his gold adorned forearms. Wriggling his hands he smirked and rushed into battle, popping a cat like beast in the mouth with a left fist then swung his spear up and around to skewer the creature before dispatching it. Yugi was currently sitting atop a monster he also just killed and it poofed beneath him making him drop suddenly and land on the ground with a light thump sound. Yugi winced and rubbed his bottom. Yami collected the aquamarine and went over to Yugi, kneeling down and offering him his hand. Yugi took it graciously and thanked him quietly but Yami cut him off with a fierce kiss, roaming his back with his hands and growled, letting him know how much he wanted to take him right then and there.

Yugi giggled and moaned into the kiss again but pulled back and shook his head lightly, they still had to go through that gate that had three pedestals and he felt that wasn't the end of it yet.

"Yami, I want you as bad as you do me, but we still have to finish figuring out this game."

Yami twitched at the word game, his weakness naturally and snarled lightly.

"I plan on finishing this game quickly so I can have my prize."

With a beastly growl he picked Yugi up, and marched right to the door and went about figuring out the gem combination, even going as far to riffle through Yugi's pockets to collect the gems. Of course he made sure to grope Yugi in the process.

"No fair!"

Yugi half moaned and pouted, trying not to lean into the touch. Yami just grinned and the door chimed then swung open and Yami carried Yugi up the stairs with a smirk over his lips. When they reached the landing Yugi wriggled, trying to get out of Yami's death like grip and Yami turned his head with an amused look and put him down but pulled him closer and nibbled on the shell of his right ear before relinquishing him from his grip. Yugi groaned softly and leaned into Yami, torn between staying and being molested or continuing on only to be molested later. No he had to keep his resolve. Reluctantly he pulled back from Yami and gave him a soft smile then looked around at their surroundings. It was evident that they were nearing the top and Yugi tilted his head back to look up towards the sky. Yugi noticed that up in the darkness' shroud there was a small light even though it was dimmed via a thick cloud of fog. Frowning he turned to Yami for a moment.

"It looks like were near the top."

Yami smiled and nodded, gazing at him with ferocity in his eyes that made Yugi shudder.

"One more room to go, meaning one more gate."

Yugi paled at the information about the gate, shivering as he remembered the last one.

"Yea… Hehe… We should be more careful. Especially if they seem to get stronger with each level."

Yami nodded in a motion to agree. Cautiously they pussyfooted their way along the corridor, Yugi decided to go to the room with the gem first. This one had the gem of Venus atop its doorway. Smiling Yugi slipped inside, Yami following suit once again. This time there were two items and Yugi opened one and Yami opened the other. Yugi pulled out a crimson chest plate that mimicked the amethyst one he had on and handed it to Yami who in turn handed him an amethyst pair of shin guards. Equipping their respective equipment, and they looked the other up and down. Yami of course growled hungrily, fingers flexing at his sides as he tried desperately not to tackle Yugi and take him right there. For some reason Yugi was having the same problem as he looked at Yami. Oh he was feeling bold and he couldn't resist, tackling the older to the ground and pinning his hands above his head and kissing him, straddling his waist. Yami was caught off guard, his lips parting the moment he hit the ground which allowed Yugi access to his hot wet cavern. Yugi bravely explored, being mindful of the sharp teeth hiding within its recesses. Yami grabbed Yugi's waist, grinding his hips into Yugi's loins and both moaned in unison, each with a growing issue that bulged annoyingly, demanding attention but they went ignored for now. For unfortunately, they had rolled into the ensuing battle's pathway and a monster was looking down at them, acidic saliva dripping from it's mouth. Yami frowned, taking his spear and ramming it into the beast's skull, expertly aiming for the eye.

"Do you mind, were busy here!"

And with a growl he jerked the spear to spin it's diamond shaped blade inside it's skull making it fall to the ground with a terrible keening sound that made Yugi stumble away from Yami with his hands over his ears. Yami snarled at the loss of Yugi's body atop his and pulled himself up and rammed the spear angrily further into the creatures head then lifted his spear, the creature going up with and then slammed it against the wall then the ground, and then the wall. Much like what Bakura had done to Anzu that one day. However the beast refused to stay down and kept getting up, even though you would think having its brain turned to mush would have killed it. Nope, this beast wouldn't have it and grabbed the spear's shaft then drove the spear out the other side of it's head and slowly began dragging itself closer to Yami who just stared out of bewilderment and horror. Yugi gaped openly before lunging at the beast and digging his daggers into the beast's heart, or at least where it's heart should be. The creature keened again and went down this time, melting away into the ground, leaving the trove of experience in its wake.

"Well… That was different."

Yami just looked at Yugi who just stared back and they both shook their heads. Yugi then spoke up afterwards.

"This is getting too weird."

Yami chuckled deeply in that rich, husky, baritone of his and wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist as he plucked the floating diamond out of the air and looked at it curiously.

"Well, at least now were done hunting these things."

Yugi smiled at Yami before frowning.

"Yea but we still have to deal with the big jewel like beast… Thing… Remember?"

Yami paled and rubbed his shoulder subconsciously before nodding.

"I remember, I doubt I'll be forgetting any time soon."

And so the pair made their way to the gate, being wary of the horrid beast that waited behind the door. Yugi sighed fearfully and pressed a hand to the gate and that activated the creature's appearance. This one however was a mix of orange, yellows and reds. It looked like a walking pyre of red-hot flame. This one had a variety of attacks, each as dangerous as the last. It like to bite, use small beams and large lasers, not to mention drill them into the ground and fling them across the battle field like rag dolls. Then of course there was the whole slamming issue and then it would stick them with a thorn that came out of its mouth. So far the beast was besting them until Yami and Yugi tag teamed it with power tech attacks. Yugi's dagger grew long into a sword and he lunged at the beast then twirled the blade to smack the beast into the air where he jumped up and brought the blade across horizontally and then vertically, a half moon appearing behind the creature before it was blasted back down. Yami then grabbed it and multi thrusted into it's chest and head before spinning to cause a red vortex to spill out and then he jumped back and flung his spear at the beast, striking it and pinning it to a wall where it exploded from the inside out. Before this double team they had been changing blows with it and finally grew frustrated from being tossed around like dolls. With the creature deceased they collected their gems and panted, back at full health but agitated as hell and not to mention that their adrenaline was pumping through their veins at high speed. Yugi slumped against Yami and Yami held Yugi close, wrapping his arms around his heaving chest then nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"That was brutal."

Yami murmured in agreement then nipped his neck lightly and hugged Yugi tightly before letting go and putting the gems in their appropriate places. The door opened and they collected themselves, dragging their weary forms up the steps.

"First… We get dumped into the middle of Egypt's desert where I nearly get roasted alive, next we bump into the old village and a child, and then we nearly freeze in the desert, then we get dragged here and beaten up like were toys!"

Yugi seethed silently after his burst and Yami pulled him close.

"If you want… I can kiss it all better."

Then he winked at Yugi, and Yugi flushed deeply in the darkness. When they reached the top of the stairs the mists around the bejeweled city finally parted and the whole thing lit up again, sparkling in a dazzling array of lights. The jewels in their pockets floated upwards and spun around their forms casting a bright white light around them. Then the doorway before them to a large room opened slowly, creaking as it hadn't been used in ages. The empty city then began to fill with spiritual figures of different colors as if they were part of the gems themselves. Turning the spiky haired duo watched as the night sky filled with stars and the darkness' veil lifted off of the ethereal land. A soft-spoken voice echoed from within, drawing them away from the breath-taking scenery.

"Come in my children… Welcome back… Cosmo and Chaos."

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn... Cliffie! Well, I hope that makes up for my unexpected absences! D -Fist shaking action.


End file.
